And A Bottle of Rum
by RuJa4EVA
Summary: Getting drunk daily, making a fool of himself in front of Japan, and fighting with Alfred constantly, England begins to long for his pirate days. But when his pirate self comes back to take over his life, what will he do? RP written by Miirkaelisaar & I.
1. Let ME go? Let THEM go!

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia. ****我々は、所有していない****ヘタリア****。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. ****我****们****没有自己 ****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland lay across his sofa, his head lolling over one arm. He was awake. His eyes settled on the ceiling, half-focused. Half-closed. His other arm hung over the edge of the sofa, a bottle dangling from it. The un-drunk half of the rum was room temperature now.

How did this happen? It was Alfred's birthday. It wasn't supposed to be the end of the world. He just couldn't let go. Alfred was supposed to be his brother. Why did he want independence so bad? And he'd gotten drunk again. And yelled again. And drove him away. Again.

Now silence rang through his house. Like always. But now, rather than remind him of the life that had gone from there with Alfred and Matthew, it reminded him of how he'd recently made an ass of himself. And he'd been unfair to Alfred. After all, he was an adult. But he couldn't. He just couldn't let Alfred go. He didn't know what he was doing and the world was so big. The Depression had had Arthur up all night. Wondering what would be of Alfred in the morning. Did he have enough to eat? And everyone seemed to be terrorizing America. It made Arthur sick to think he had to sit by and watch his brother get torn apart. He was a failure. An utter failure.

On top of it, he was confused as hell about his life. He didn't even know what he was thinking sometimes. He was starting to feel so nervous around Japan. What was that about? Sure, Japan was really nice to him. Sure he was kind of cute. He shook his head. What was he thinking? As much as he embarrassed himself? The stupid drunk. Japan probably thought he was a raving fool.

He rolled over, the bottle slipping from his grasp and cracking against the marble floor, but remaining intact. He ran a finger over the fissure and chuckled mirthlessly. "Huh. Like me." He ignored the rum leaking onto his floor and stared lazily at the bottle. Rolled it over. Captain Morgan. Ironic. His favorite. An American brand. He stared through the glass at the floor. It was a nice-sized bottle. You could fit a small model ship in it. He smiled. Those were the days.

He was free. Young and free. And powerful. The world belonged to him. The sun never set on him. It didn't dare. He sailed the seas faster than any human, wreaking havoc akin to a natural disaster. People feared. And awed. And obeyed. And never got independence. And never thought he was a fool.

Suddenly the bottle beneath Arthur's fingers shot itself across the room, hitting the back of the lit fireplace and shattered, exploding. Arthur's wide eyes lit up at the plume of fire before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily. "Bloody Hell."

"Yer tellin' me." A voice growled from behind.

England jerked, startled. He fell off the sofa and grabbed the nearest rum bottle, turning to face the intruder. "What the hell?" He was looking in a mirror. A mirror from another era. It was the spitting image of him back in his pirate days, down to the stubble on his face and the dirt under his nails. But it was transparent. He could see through the phantom. His eyes widened. "God, I'm off my rocker."

The vision chuckled. A dry, distant chuckle. "Aye, but when aren't ye?" The vision suddenly stepped toward England.

Arthur stumbled back, away from the figure. He smacked the bottom of the bottle in his hand against his coffee table, breaking it in half. He swung the broken end at the pirate's face. "G-go away! It's just a dream!"

"Cut that out." The vision growled and reached forward, grabbing Arthur's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

England's eyes widened. It wasn't a vision? What was it? A spirit? His own spirit? Oh God, was he dead? He tugged desperately, but it was no use. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. And well... the other him was. It was exactly as strong as he used to be.

The pirate knocked the bottle from his older self's hand easily. He was disgusted with what he saw. "Wha' kind of li'l nancy did you turn inta, boy?" He threw his head back and laughed.

England was flabberghasted. This nightmare was not only physically controlling him, it was insulting him. He furrowed his brow and gave a little harder tug, wrenching his wrist free. "And just what are you laughing at? I'm you, you stupid git!"

The pirate grabbed England by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. When England winced, his younger self shook him violently. "Stop that! What are ye? Afraid? Of yer own damn shadow?" He drew a hand smartly across England's face. "No wonder nobody respects ye." He spat. "Ye can't even face yer own past. Who could expect ye t' face the present?" He laughed again. This time mocking, and released Arthur, allowing him to crumple to the floor.

Arthur gazed into the fireplace. The bottle shards were still there. He looked around him at all the other bottles. This was his life now? Rum and the sofa? He shook his head. "I don't know where I went wrong..."

"I know where ye went wrong, Arthur." The pirate offered as he flipped through some books on England's shelf, discarding them over his shoulder carelessly. He moved on to his picture frames, casually inspecting them and dropping them. Pictures of Alfred and Matthew and little Peter.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur stood up, flushed with indignation. "Stop that!"

"You let me go." The pirate held a childhood picture of Alfred up, gazing upon the little face with no emotion on his face, before suddenly tossing it into the air. He drew a gold and brass flintlock pistol with ivory handle grips, cocked it, and fired, hitting the picture mid-fall and shattering it into a hundred pieces. "When you should let _them_ go." He turned back to Arthur, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But that's all about t' change. From now on, I'll just be helpin' ye with yer problems. I'll take care o' them. Ye jus' can't handle it."

Arthur dropped to his knees, watching little bits of glass fall like rain. He felt like he should be mad at his younger self for destroying his things. But somehow, the separation felt... good. It took a little bit off of his chest. He could already breathe better. He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. The last thing I need is my young, reckless pirate self showing up to a damn conference." He turned to walk away.

Suddenly the pirate was in front of him. Not an inch away. He gasped, clutching his chest, and the pirate threw an arm around his shoulder, closing it around his neck so that he could breathe, but not go anywhere. "Now listen. If ye wan' e'ryone else t' toss ye aroun' like a ragdoll like I do, and believe me, they will, ye better do wha' I say. B'cause you, Arthur Kirkland, are a sorry excuse fer a man."

Arthur struggled, but couldn't escape the stronger version of himself. He sighed and gave up. "You're right. Who am I kidding? I've completely lost touch with myself."

"Now yer talkin'." The pirate ground his knuckles into the top of England's head. "Trust me, ol' man. Ye jus' gotta get yer manhood back. Now, when's the next un o' these "conf'rences"?"

**

* * *

**

There you have it. I would like it to be noted that Miirkaelisaar is doing the magic of England and Pirate!England, as well as playing Russia and Canada in future chapters. Invader Aoi (me) will be Japan, Italy, Prussia, America, and Sealand. We'll probably share Germany.

**The next chapter is going to be a lot longer, and hopefully will be posted soon. (Miirkaelisaar is on vacation so she has limited internet time)**


	2. Absolutely Idiotic British Jerk

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia. ****我々は、所有していない****ヘタリア****。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. ****我****们****没有自己 ****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

**

* * *

**

Arthur glanced at the clock on his mantle and realized he'd been sleeping in. He was supposed to be in conference in ten minutes. "Oh God, I'm late."

The pirate's eyes lit up. "See? Yer already turning back inta yerself." He slapped England on the back, sending him sprawling. "Now ye just 'ave t' ferget somethin' really important, get int' a fight on yer way t' work, an' maybe kick a puppy."

England suddenly remembered he'd forgotten the report he was supposed to write. Wonder-fucking-ful. "Oh shut up, you!" England snapped, pushing himself to his feet. He ignored the apparition and dashed upstairs. One glance in the mirror told him he wasn't running straight to work. As he watched, his reflection suddenly transformed into the pirate. It grinned and walked forward from the mirror.

"Uh-oh. Can't go to work looking like a drunkard, can ye? Or _can _ye?" He poked England in the chest like a bully. "Will it ruin yer perfect li'l nancy-boy reputation?"

England brushed him off, flustered. "No. I don't have to worry about my reputation. Leave me alone, I'm busy." He walked into the adjoining shower room and closed the door, locking it. He stripped and showered as fast as he could, almost slipping when he stepped out of the shower.

The pirate, who had been standing there the whole time, caught England by his upper arm and righted him, chuckling. "Don' slip, ol' boy."

England wrenched his hand away and grabbed a towel, covering himself. "Get out of here! Have you no decency?"

The pirate stared at him. "Are ye serious? I don' know what decency is." He rolled his eyes. "How can ye be embarrassed in front o' yerself? Ye really need work, matey."

England flushed. Of course. How silly of him. How could he think of an apparition of his former self as a person? He was being ridiculous. He shook his head and ran into the other room, throwing on a suit and leaving his tie draped around his neck. He darted down the stairs, grabbing his car keys, and flew out the door. He hopped into his emerald green Ford Focus and started it. He turned over his shoulder to back out of the driveway and saw the pirate staring straight back at him from the back seat. "Will you leave me alone? I'm really busy!"

The pirate huffed. "That's yer problem. What kind o' ship is this, anyway? Are ye a grandma, now?"

England growled and pealed out of the drive way and down the street. He glanced nervously at his dashboard clock, simultaneously trying to keep his speedometer needle within five miles of the posted limit. It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to pass these bunch of slow jackasses.

"So do it." The pirate spoke from the passenger's seat. "Pass the buggers. Blow 'em outta the water. Jus' like the ol' days, _Captain_."

England shivered at the word. Captain. Back when he had power. That's what they called him. When they respected and fear him. Now he was "Old Man", "Drunk", "Loner". He used to be someone. Captain. He shook his head. "I won't. I can't risk it, I'm already late, I don't need a bloody ticket."

"No wonder that brat used ye as a doormat to his New World, Arthur. Ye got no spine t' stand with." He chuckled cruelly. "I understand. It's too hard fer ye. Wouldn't want yer li'l princess fingers printed up in th' records. Wouldn't want anyone t' think ye weren't a virgin."

England fumed. "Ok, I am NOT a virgin, and you bloody well know that!"

"Well, ye bloody well act like it. Aw, ye missed another light. Tough break, Nancy."

England suddenly stomped on the gas, speeding up and running the yellow light just as it turned red. He whistled through the intersections and to the highway. He wove in and out of traffic, exiting at twice the posted off-ramp speed. He pulled into the parking lot five minutes late, parking near the entrance.

"That was the fucking best birthday ever! I mean like, of all time! Way better than anyone else's birthday in the history of birthdays!" Alfred grinned as he walked into the conference room, arm swung casually around Japan as the other made wild hand gestures which he word he spoke. He stepped away for a second, just barely aware that his arms were in danger of hitting the Japanese man. "...and then suddenly BOOM! Ah ha ha ha, the fireworks were better than ever this year!"

Japan smiled politely. He was by now used to the noisiness of America that many considered rude, though this current time was one of the few where Kiku understood where the other was coming from. Firework festivals in the summer were extremely popular in Japan; at least one was had every day somewhere in the country. Kiku could not get enough of the dazzling light show illuminating the sky, and apparently neither could his people.

However, though he agreed that the fireworks as well as many other elements of America's birthday were wonderful, he thought that of other nation's birthdays as well. All cultures were different, it was impossible to compare any aspect of them when each was special. America's birthday was great, but he could not say it was the best when other nations' were just as amazing.

A few quick, short movements caught the corner of Japan's eye as Italy rushed into the conference room, waving his arms around just as wildly as America as he gazed up at a stiff and tired-looking blonde. Japan frowned at seeing the dark circles under Germany's eyes. The other must have not gotten much rest again – did Italy really kick in his sleep _that_ much? As his friends began making their way to sit down and America seemed to have no intention of pausing in his long rant about his birthday, Japan coughed politely to get his attention. "Ah…Amerika-san*, do you mind…?" He said, gesturing to where Germany and Italy were sitting…right nearby Russia. On second thought, maybe he would sit with America today.

"Huh? Sure! Go ahead, see ya later Japan!" Alfred said, waving his hand goodbye as he went to go sit next to Canada. Too late. With a deep sigh, Kiku slowly made his way over to an energetic Italy and an annoyed looking German, making sure to take the place on the other side of Italy, far from Russia.

Italy waved his hand quickly as Japan sat down, greeting the more serious nation with a wide smile. With a small smile of his own, Japan nodded his head in greeting, making Italy beam at him before turning back to Germany. "Ve, Germania*, we should start soon if you don't want me falling asleep again. My siesta starts at three, and after that is pasta~!"

In return, Germany rubbed his temples, choosing not to comment on the fact that Italy slept and ate more than the average person should. "I _would_, Italien*, but unfortunately England has chosen the day he was supposed to start the meeting with his report to be late." It was clear in his tone of voice that Germany was already resisting the urge to scream, and so early in the morning too.

England rapidly darted up the stairs, no time to wait for the elevator. He got to the door and wrenched it open, stumbling, hung over, into a room full of his peers. He tilted his head down a little so his hair would partly cover his eyes, which were ringed with dark circles and probably still bloodshot. Though the shower had gotten rid of the grime and the smell of alcohol, his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was unkempt, and he had no fucking report. He cleared his throat. "I'm... so sorry."

"Hey, Anglija.*" Russia spoke up, breaking the stone silence that followed England's arrival. "Are you doing report on what happened to your tie?"

England flushed, hands flying to his throat. Indeed, he'd forgotten to tie his tie. And he had it tied every day. God, what was the matter with him? And why was Russia so into detail, anyway? Like he was just here to poke fun at him. A good pistol-whipping would fix tha- he shook his head, concerned. Why was he even thinking like that? Attacking his peers over a tie? He was crazy. At least he hadn't kicked any puppies.

He took his place and sighed, struggling to fix his tie before clearing his throat. "Again. I'm very sorry. My house was um... broken into last night." He chided himself for lying. Why didn't he just admit he failed? "And if anyone else is offended by my tie, please don't hesitate to tell me." He gained a little satisfaction when Russia's smile fell into a cold stare. There. Not so funny now, was it? Stupid jerk. Like England didn't know how he was chasing after Japan. Poor Japan.

Germany raised an eyebrow at England's appearance, choosing not to comment as Russia took up the liberty of doing so. As a silence descended upon the conference room once again, he coughed as he stood up, turning to the late attendee and attempting not to shout at him for detaining the meeting. Germany liked to run by a schedule, the one thing he actually had in common with Italy. However, unlike Italy who dealt with delays by making Germany rework his whole schedule to coincide with the problem, Germany instead stressed out over getting everything done in the short time period he had left. Ugh. Maybe he should take a few lessons from Prussia on lying back and not fretting over complications in his day. Then again, Prussia caused half his problems (Feliciano causing the other half).

"England, are you ready to begin your report?" _Or, like the rest of you, are you completely unprepared? _Ludwig resisted saying. He sighed as he felt a headache coming on. These meetings took so much out of him, and nothing ever got done.

Beside him, he noticed Feliciano begin to slump down in his chair. Sure enough, as he turned his head to investigate, the nation's breathing was heavier than before, and he could hear a faint "Ve…ve…..ve…" with each breath out. _Verdammt**, Italien! Don't fall asleep so early in the meeting! _He thought loudly to himself, debating whether to yell at Italy now or wait until after the meeting. Yes, there was definitely going to be a major headache coming. And since they were at a meeting, he couldn't take a Kava.*** Verflixt.****

England swallowed nervously. He had no report. Great. He couldn't even remember what it was supposed to be about. He cleared his throat nervously, wishing he'd had a chance for a cup of tea. He had the worst cottonmouth in the history of hangovers. He tried to compose himself, struggling to recall the topic he had two weeks to write about.

His blood ran cold when he saw the pirate walking around the table, unseen by the other nations. It paced, as if looking for something. England tried to ignore it, distracting himself by attempting to wing his report. He was rambling about something he was sure was off-topic, trying to fill in with talk of endangered species and exports, shooting in the dark for something.

The pirate was standing behind Alfred and Matthew. England's eyes followed his every movement. The phantom ran its gloved fingers through Alfred's hair and grinned at England. It hummed casually, as if bored. One hand carefully wrapped itself in the blond hair as if about to wrench the boy out of his seat by it, but suddenly he changed his mind and released him. England watched quizzically. What was he playing at? For a moment, Alfred frowned when he felt something in his hair, and ran a hand through it right after the pirate's own fingers had moved away.

The pirate moved on, reaching around Matthew and leaning on the table. Matthew's pencil hovered over a blank sheet of paper, pretending to take notes. The pirate reached out toward the boy's hand and knocked the nearby glass of water over into his lap. Though only England and America seemed to even notice Canada jump to his feet, startled and embarrassed, the pirate laughed aloud. "And 'e thinks _'e_ knocked it over, too!" England furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate even as the pirate went on his way around the table. It stopped behind Russia and England's voice trailed off for a second.

The figure was gesturing something. Something about dropping something. And pointing to Russia. England's eyes widened. He resisted the urge to shake his head, still faintly aware that all eyes were on him. He quickly began rambling again to cover, nervously watching the apparition.

The pirate grinned wickedly at England and placed its hands on the back of Russia's chair. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled backward. Russia subconsciously leaned back, probably thinking he was doing it himself, staring down the table at Japan and not paying attention. Suddenly, the pirate grabbed Russia's shoulders and tugged. Russia's eyes doubled in size and his mouth opened slightly, but nothing got a chance to come out.

England winced at the sudden loud CRASH as Russia's chair fell backward onto the hard floor. Russia himself grimaced when his head collided with said floor. England bit his lip to stifle a chuckle, chiding himself. It wasn't funny, what if he was really hurt? But why should England care? Russia was a jerk.

The wetness in his younger brother's lap gave America an idea, and he grinned as he stood up with Canada as silence came over the meeting room when Russia fell over. "Oh no, Mattie! You could catch cold like that, come on, let's go to the bathroom and dry you off." Without giving Matthew a chance to protest, he put an arm around the shorter nation's waist and lead him out the conference room doors, glad to escape England's boring rambling and have a distraction.

England paused in his speech as everyone's attention turned to the embarrassed nation on the ground. "Russia, did you have something you wanted to input? Or do you just like lying on the floor?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He turned and saw the pirate standing next to him, mouthing the words he'd just said. Was he being controlled?

Russia glared at England. He quickly stood up and picked up his chair, righting it with a loud BANG on the linoleum before dropping back into it heavily. He glanced at Japan to see if he'd seen him make a fool out of himself. He should have known he was too tall to lean back in these stupid little chairs. Why was he even doing that? "Just do your damn fairy report..."

Arthur flushed, hoping he hadn't really been talking about fairies, but Russia hadn't been paying attention either, so he probably wasn't serious. He cleared his throat and tried again, addressing the current fuel crisis, and watched as the pirate walked a few feet forward and stopped, sitting down in the empty seat next to Japan.

Japan's eyes widened as Russia and his chair went toppling to the floor. He hadn't been paying much attention to the other nation beforehand (in fact, he been trying to ignore the other's staring and concentrate on England's report) so he hadn't seen how it happened, but it was certainly strange for Russia to be so clumsy. Then again, he supposed it probably wasn't a big deal if Russia lost balance, as the Baltic nations always carried his reports or any other important thing he might drop. Maybe this was a normal thing and Japan had just never witnessed it.

Kiku shook his head to get himself out of such silly thoughts. What did it matter anyway? Why was he studying Russia's balance problems when he should be paying attention to England's speech which he...still wasn't sure was about.

England grew distracted again as the pirate started to look Japan over. It reached out and played with the oblivious nation's collar, moved his pencil while he wasn't looking, and took a sip of his water once when he looked away. It yawned and stretched, draping an arm over the back of Japan's chair and raising his eyebrows at England suggestively before turning its head and blowing softly into the Asian nation's ear. England stumbled over his words, giving up. "L-look... I don't really know what I'm saying... I've been through a lot..."

Curiosity came upon Japan when he noticed England looking nervously in his direction. Was something the matter? He looked to his side to see a napping Italian. Perhaps England was worrying about whether it was his presentation that had put Italy to sleep. Kiku smiled encouragingly at England, trying to get it across that it was fine. But England seemed to be paying attention to something else.

Suddenly, gently warm air touched his ear, and Japan shuddered slightly. He shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. Even if no one had been around to do it and it was just some wind, it felt strange. He wondered vaguely if someone had opened a window before he tried concentrating on what England was saying.

Kiku felt a bit of sympathy for the poor man when he admitted to not having properly prepared. It was understandable that with both Alfred's and Matthew's birthdays having just passed, two nations who were very dear to his heart and yet had both wanted to get away from him, England would not have been able to write a very good report. Plus, hadn't he mentioned something about getting robbed the previous night? How terrible.

However, though he understood, Japan knew Germany would not, and even as he glanced over he could see his friend's face heating up in anger.

It was getting so hard not to yell. Germany opened his mouth once before closing it and gripping the table slightly before finally looking at England. "Very well, then."He said through clenched teeth. "Though I have to convey my disappointment in the fact that you had_ two weeks_ to prepare a report and came here with nothing." He sighed and once more rubbed his temples, fighting off the growing migraine. "Russland*, since you were next, would you like to continue?"

Arthur felt his pride shot down when Germany spoke. He'd had two weeks and still couldn't get over himself and do it. He was so busy wallowing in self-pity and getting drunk, he hadn't bothered to uphold his share of the world's responsibilities. He'd made himself look like a fool. He hung his head and moved back to his seat, hoping the heat he felt in his face wasn't visible to anyone.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't happy with that. So it sent Sealand.

"No fair, it's always one of the bigger nations who gets to go!" A small voice whined from the back of the room. Next to a shaking Latvia, Sealand sat with his arms crossed in a pout. Ever since Arthur had allowed him to start attending these meetings, no one bothered to let him speak. How was he supposed to spread the word of Sealand's independence if no one was willing to listen?

Germany's eyebrows raised in annoyance as England's latest adopted child complained about the way they ran the conferences. He tried to reply in a way that the younger boy would understand. "Well, being as you are under British rule and they have just failed in their presentation, I think that..."

"Sealand is NOT under British rule! We are independent!" Quickly standing up in his chair, Peter leaned forward and put his hands on the table, glaring at Germany. He pointed an accusing finger at England. "Arthur, are you still telling people I'm yours? That Jerk England's a liar!"

Arthur rubbed his forehead as the boy argued with Germany. He shook his head at Sealand's accusations. "Of course not, Peter! You know what? Just bloody go ahead if you have anything real to say! Really! Just go ahead! I don't care!" He crossed his arms, face red with anger. He just wished the world would leave him alone and not mess with him for once.

Russia, still miffed, stood to move to the front, when a little boy sitting by Latvia suddenly started throwing a hissy fit. He rolled his eyes and sat down, waving a hand calmly at England's words. "Da. Go ahead. I don't have anything important to add. I am sure we can listen to a report about how whole world needs milk and cookies instead of a report about terrorists and spies."

"Not if all the spies are yours..." England caught himself muttering.

Russia turned to look at England, raising his eyebrows. "What was that?"

England shook his head nervously, pretending to shuffle papers. "N-nothing."

"Psst."

England glanced up to see the pirate standing across the table from him. He narrowed his eyes. What was he up to? "Watch 'ere, mate." England watched helplessly as the pirate walked over to Germany, grinning maliciously. He knelt down next to the tall nation and began untying his boots. While Germany sat and fumed, England was at the right angle that he could see the pirate tie the laces from one boot to those of the other.

He bit his lip, wondering if he should point it out, but then he'd give himself away. But wait, he hadn't even done it! He was so confused. He watched the pirate walk away and tried to ignore Germany, even though he could already envision him standing to leave and faceplanting. He winced at the thought. Was he really that mean back then?"Oh aye, ye were."

England covered his ears, so he couldn't hear the phantom. "Ye can't shut me out, Arthur. I'm in yer 'ead." England shook his head, trying to concentrate on his glass of water. He didn't realize when he whispered to himself. "This isn't happening."

"Aye, but it is."

* * *

***We're having all the nations call each other by the way their country would say the name of other countries. So in Japan, America = Amerika, in Italy Germany = Germania, etc.**

****Damn it**

***** Second most popular pain reliever in Germany**

******Darn**


	3. Through Stormy Weather We Stick Together

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia.****我****们没有自己****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"And _that's_ why Sealand should be recognized as an independent nation, and NOT part of that Jerk England!" Sealand finished proudly. "Any questions?"

Dead silence. Wow, he must have really made an impact! Everyone was staring off somewhere, deep in thought. Er…at least, that's what they looked like they were doing. Peter shifted impatiently as the silence dragged on.

"Hey, guys! Mattie and I are heading home so…uh…meeting adjourned!" America shouted, peeking his head quickly into the conference room and then closing the door before anyone could protest. It wasn't like they could continue the meeting without the hero there!

Not even bothering to try to shout at America, Germany sighed into his hands. Nothing had gotten done, and Sealand had taken up over half the meeting with his "I'm a nation" speech. Really, he had already been forced to recognize Sealand, he didn't need to hear about it again.

"Come Italien, let's go home." Chair scraping Germany slowly stood up and nudged his smaller friend. Hopefully Italy would actually wake up this time and Germany wouldn't have to carry him home again. It felt like he was always carrying Italy home from somewhere – if it wasn't grabbing him and running from the shots being fired at them, it was lifting a heavy sleeping Italian who refused to wake up, even just to walk the short distance from the meeting.

However, as Italy began to stir from his slumber and Germany, sighing in relief, started moving towards the exit, his feet suddenly decided to move together. Or rather, one wasn't moving while the other was, and this was…resulting in him falling? "Ach!" Ludwig shouted as he watched the floor fly towards his face. Instant pain.

England shuddered when he heard Germany's chair scrape against the floor, turning away just in time to miss the fall. He grimaced.

Russia had no qualms about openly laughing at Germany's fall. Hey, it sure made him feel better about his own embarrassing moment earlier.

Germany felt his cheeks flush as he heard Italy's chair move back quickly as the other stood.

"Ve, Germania, you look so silly!" Feliciano giggled, watching as the German struggled in an attempt to get up.

"Was zur Hölle?*" Viciously twisting on the ground to try to figure out what was suddenly hindering his ability to get off the floor, Germany growled when he discovered his shoelaces tied together. Who would dare to do something so immature, at a meeting no less? Above, he heard a snicker as two legs walked past. Legs wearing _Prussian blue_ pants.

"EAST!"

"I didn't do it! If I had, it woulda been way awesomer!" Prussia insisted, sneering at how ridiculous his brother looked. While the younger nation attempted to hit/grab his legs, Prussia laughed at his pitiful attempts, which only succeeded in making the blonde angrier. Finally realizing that it would be a lot easier to just untie his shoelaces, Germany did so before chasing after his amused brother, Italy following them out of the conference room.

Japan kept quiet throughout the whole thing, pretending that the scene around him hadn't just happened. He knew Germany would appreciate it later, and Japan didn't mind. He was quite skilled at pretending things didn't happen…His eyes darted to Greece. _Because it didn't!_ Kiku quickly shook his head as he reminded himself. _It was all a dream, nothing more! _

Though he did feel bad for the blonde. He knew some people wouldn't let things go. Some people, no matter how many times you told them to leave you alone about a particular subject, wouldn't let it go. They kept bothering you about it, over and over again, expecting your answer to be different. Japan shuddered as he avoided making eye contact with the Russian who he knew was staring at him. Perhaps he should engage someone in conversation before Russia tried to do so with him.

His eyes landed on a very stressed-looking England, and he smiled sympathetically before going over to him. "Ano…your speech was not as bad as you seem to think. And it's understandable that you would be worrying about other things over the past few days."

England looked up, startled, to see Japan standing near him. He felt heat rise to his face, but managed to keep from blushing. He hated that Japan had seen him up there rambling like a hungover college student. He sighed. "I wish I could believe that. But thank you, Japan." He chuckled, trying to seem like it didn't bother him, but it came out more strained and worried than nonchalant.

Russia glanced back toward Japan, hoping to get him in conversation, but he was already talking to England. He frowned angrily, making a note to find out Japan's and England's relationship, and left the room.

"Hai…**" Japan was not the best at bringing up people's spirits. The conference room door closed, Japan noticing (gladly) that Russia had left without speaking to him, leaving him and England alone.

It was obvious England was still worried about what had happened. Japan frowned, knowing that in normal circumstances England would just drink himself into unconsciousness, but being as drinking was probably part of the cause the other would feel worse doing so. Both America and France had left, so none of Englands…er…"friends" would be able to help him. He shifted awkwardly, wondering if it would be considered rude of him to try to cheer England up. He didn't feel right leaving the conference room knowing he was leaving behind someone who was feeling so horrible.

That in mind, he turned back towards the depressed-looking nation. "Ano…I was wondering if you could help me…eto…find a present for…Furansu-san. His birthday is coming up now, and I have yet to buy a present." Though he didn't exactly enjoy France's presence, it was polite to get everyone even a small gift on their birthday. He just hoped this year France wouldn't try to grope everyone who gave him one. Japan shuddered at the memory.

England's eyes widened. Japan wanted to spend time with him after he'd made a fool of himself? Was this a dream? He smiled. "I would love to." He stood up. He already felt better. The apparition was nowhere in sight and his head felt clearer. "I mean, I don't care about Francis, but I would like to spend time with you." He corrected himself.

Japan returned the smile. England's last sentence had been a bit awkward, but Kiku was sure he didn't mean it like that. Perhaps he was just having trouble getting words out today. "Domo arigato."*** He said, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry to be a bother, I just always have trouble buying for Furansu-san." It was difficult choosing something that wasn't embarrassing to give to the Frenchman. The worst part was asking him what he wanted, for he always made a lewd gesture or remark in response. Japan shuddered slightly. No, he definitely did not want to give anything like _that _to France.

Japan stuck a hand out of the safety of the shop awning, sighing as he felt the rain remain a steady pace. It looked like they were going to be stuck there for awhile. "I'm sorry Igirisu-kun, the rain isn't letting up. Summer weather tends to be temperamental here..."

He retracted his hand, now wet from the incessant rainwater, and examined the shop behind them. He was surprised to find it was his favorite store, a shop full of manga and doujinshi of every variety. He ignored the need to see what sort of new moe they had out.

...Though they did need an umbrella, something the shop would be sure to have. Perhaps England was used to walking in the rain (among other things, Britain was known for his lousy weather year-round) but it would be rude of Japan to let his guest get wet while visiting him. It was his fault for not thinking of bringing an umbrella - especially during the rainiest season of Japan.

Successfully having convinced himself of another reason to enter the shop, Japan smiled, trying to hide his eagerness to see the latest doujinshis as he turned to England. "They may have an umbrella we can use in here. The shop owner is kind, he'll let us borrow one."

England shook his head. "It's perfectly alright, Japan. I'm used to crummy weather." He smiled reassuringly before Japan suggested they go into the shop they were in front of, one he seemed to know well. Nodding, England followed him inside, looking around at what appeared to be a book store.

He opened the door slowly, breathing in the scent of fresh manga pages, ready to be flipped through and absorbed.

The shopkeeper looked up as the bell by the door rang, signalling the entrance of two customers. Immediately recognizing the smaller of the two, he beamed as he rushed over to greet them. Kiku was always a big sucker...er, spender. "Ah, Konichiwa! I have not seen you in a long time, Honda-san."

"Konichiwa, Tenshu-san. I've afraid I've been very busy lately...I would have stopped by otherwise. Ano, this is my...friend, Asa Kirkland-san." Japan stumbled over England's name, still unsure of exactly how it was pronounced. Engrish was confusing.

As Japan conversed with the shopkeeper, England realized it was not, in fact, books being sold here, but a kind of picture book like America's comics. Something he knew to also be popular in Japan. He was distracted from his ponderous inspections by the sound of Kiku attempting to pronounce his name. It was pretty cute how he stumbled over his consonants.

Tenshu turned to grin at England, the chances of another new customer raising his spirits moreso, but he stopped at the man's appearance. "...you look familiar."

England turned to face the shopkeeper, puzzled at his statement. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we've never met before."

Kiku paled. Maybe it was that Tenshu had known him before he had started his "Axis Powers Hetalia" manga, but the store owner had never recognized him as the character labeled "Japan." But with Arthur here, he was a fresh face who had appeared to Tenshu after the manga had become popular. In hindsight, it was probably not the best idea to create a manga based on the nation's lives, but it had seemed like a good, stress-relieving, moneymaking idea.

"No, really, I'm sure I've seen your face before…" Tenshu moved over to one of the bookshelves, his eyes scanning the titles quickly before selecting one and flipping through it. "Ah ha!" He said after spotting something in particular and placing his finger on it. "Look here!" He held up the book for England to see, and Japan paled even more as he noted the very book Tenshu held was volume one of Axis Powers Hetalia. And he had opened to the first page England appeared in.

"It's uncanny. You guys look exactly alike, the hair, the eyes, the uniform." Tenshu beamed at England, shoving the manga in his face with every word.

"Hai, well, he gets that a lot…so, do you have an umbrell-" Japan's attempt to distract the shopkeeper was ignored and cut off.

"Everything except the eyebrows."

"…Nani?"

"Yeah, look. The character's eyebrows aren't nearly as bushy as Kirkland-san's are." Tenshu held the manga up to England's face.

"Nani? That can't be, I made sure to get them exactly correct! I studied them for a week to make sure!" Japan grabbed the manga and began flipping through it, examining the way he had drawn England's eyebrows and comparing them to the real thing.

Tenshu raised his eyebrows, confused. "You mean Igirisu-san is based off Kirkland-san?"

Japan's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "Well…eto..h-hai**, sort of." The nations had to be kept a secret…but with the way things were going, it wouldn't be long before Tenshu realized-

"Great! Then the entire collection's 10% off, just for you!" Tenshu wasted no time in shoving the entire manga series in England's hands, with nothing but the intention of a sale in his head.

England gaped at the book the shopkeeper had thrust in his face. It _did_ look uncannily like him in the picture. He noted Japan's embarrassed behavior as he explained in an unconvincingly nervous tone, wondering why Japan would use his image in a book anyway. "W-well that's very nice, but I didn't know I was in a book..."

Suddenly the man started shoving books into his arms. England cocked an eyebrow. "I er... don't have any money..." It wasn't entirely untrue. Ok, yes it was.

Tenshu's smile faltered for a second at the discovery of his latest "customer" being broke, before beaming again. Quickly snatching the books from England's hands, he shoved them into Japan's. "Well then, you can buy them for him, Honda-san! An early birthday present, ne?"

Japan looked a bit disoriented as Tenshu forced the mangas on him. "But...Kirkland-kun's birthday was three months ago."

Tenshu continued smiling. "A Christmas present then! It's never too early for that."

"I...I suppose." Japan said, ever the gullible one. "Eto, how much would that be?"

"Normally it's 4000 yen. But for you, my most valued customer, only 3050!"**** Tenshu's "genuine" grin remained plastered on his face.

Japan's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he smiled before taking out his wallet. "Ah, arigato!"

England watched as the shopkeeper convinced Japan to buy his merchandise. A nagging at the back of his mind caused him to furrow his brow. The nagging soon became more pressing, until England realized it was more like a voice-

"The ol' 'one-fer-the-price-o-two' gag~"

England started, though it was unnoticed by the other two people in the room, as his pirate form materialized into being beside him.

"Japan _would_ fall for that one~"

England ignored the chuckle, wondering what the apparition meant. It must have known by the man's tone that he was cheating Japan out of his money, something his younger self would know all about... "Er, wait, Japan. You don't have to buy those. He spoke up, grabbing Japan's sleeve to stop him from paying. "I don't really read that much. And I'd rather a present from you be a surprise anyway." He hoped Japan would listen. He didn't want to start trouble.

"Ah, really? Well, if you would rather have a surprise..." Japan began to put away his money, before moving to put the books away on the shelves.

Tenshu cut in front of Japan, determined to make a sale before either of them left the shop. "Well, if you don't want that, I have some new doujinshis I think you would like, Honda-san."

Quickly glancing at England, Japan lowered his voice, cheeks slowly turning red. He had wanted to see the latest doujins, but with how loud Tenshu was being, he doubted he'd be able to do it without England seeing something odd. "Another time, Tenshu-san..."

"But I have some of your favorite pairings! GerIta, UsCa, FrUk-"

"A-Another time!" Japan cut him off, face tinted pink. He couldn't have anyone knowing about his secret love for strange pairings...even if they were treasures to him and completely possible, if those people would just open their eyes and minds. "May we please have an umbrella so we can go?"

Tenshu sighed and, grumbling, handed Japan an umbrella.

"I'm sorry about Tenshu-san's loud demeanor, Igirisu-kun..." Japan waited until the shop door had closed before opening the umbrella and turning to his foreign friend. He noticed the other seemed distracted by something. "...Ano, are you okay?"

England snapped out of his reverie when Japan addressed him. "What? Oh, er... yes..." He bit his lip, trying to find something to talk about. He reached over and gently took the umbrella. "I-it's common courtesy for the taller person to hold the umbrella, in my culture." He smiled and held it at an angle, to block the rain out from the direction the wind was blowing it. It never seemed to fall straight down, unfortunately.

And aside from that, it was also getting very foggy... and dark. England gulped, wondering what condition the airports were in. "I... I'm not sure I can make it home in this weath-" As if to prove his point, there was a blinding flash of lightning and soon after, a bone-chilling peal of thunder that really sounded more like the sky was being torn in half. The rain increased three-fold.

England couldn't help but pale when he heard an unmistakeable chuckle very close to his ear. He didn't even turn, didn't acknowledge the pirate at all. He simple spoked to Japan in as calm a tone as he could muster."P-please, let's get o-out of here."

Japan's eyes widened as the weather suddenly took a turn for the worse. Well, it was monsoon season, but he hadn't honestly expected it to get this bad. Even England, who was used to bad weather, was getting worried. The other wouldn't be able to get home in conditions like this. "Hai, let's go to my home. You can stay the night there if the weather doesn't let up."

Luckily knowing his way from Tenshu's shop to home well, Japan lead them both through the fog until he saw the familiar doorstep. He quickly unlocked the door as lightning flashed across the sky, getting them both inside just as the thunder boomed around them.

"It's fortunate that we got that umbrella when we did, ne?" Japan smiled at England as he took off his shoes at the door, trying to make light of the situation. "Would you like some tea?"

England shivered and slipped his coat off, and his shoes, remembering Japan's custom, before following Japan further into the house. At the offer of tea, he smiled. Something warm would be nice after the chilling winds outside. "Yes, thank you, I'd love that."

Japan made his way into the kitchen and began preparing the tea. He hoped England wouldn't mind green tea, though he made sure to add a bowl of sugar to the tray before carrying it out to the kotatsu when it was ready. European tastes tended to be sweet - especially the British. Then there was America, who poured salt on everything.

While Japan did appreciate things salted salmon, and some cake every now and then was good, he couldn't help but think America and England used seasonings to cover up the taste of their cooking...

He placed the tray on the table before sitting down and pouring them each a cup. This was nice, he couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been at his house for non-business since the break of the Anglo-Japanese alliance. The gentle sound of rain created such a peaceful atmosphere too. He could probably fall asleep to it...

But no, he had a guest to entertain. "Ano, so, how have you been lately? Any new information on the British Petroleum oil spill?

England smiled and took his tea, sipping it contentedly. The storm wasn't nearly so bad now that they were indoors. The tea was good enough that England didn't even bother adding any sugar to it. And he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather spend a rainy evening with.

He glanced up when Japan began speaking. "Oh, er, I'm fine. Well, we're looking into it, but there's not a whole lot we can do... it's really a terrible tragedy." He sighed. He was personally against the idea of drilling for oil in the ocean, but not everyone in his country agreed. "You know, I've always loved the ocean. It's a pity it might be ruined now..."

Japan smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure they'll get it cleaned up soon. The ocean will be fine, I'm sure. Besides, it's not like you meant for it to happen." He sipped his tea, pleased to see that England had not added any sugar to his own cup. Green tea was best enjoyed unsweetened, and he was glad the other agreed with that.

"Perhaps when the problem is fixed and over with, we can visit the ocean together." He hadn't been to the beach in a long time. Especially not with friends. Most of his human friends were otaku, and tended to go towards anime conventions over summer rather than the sea. And he generally kept to himself around the other nations – the cultural differences were too great. (Last time they were at the beach, Italy took off his clothes. He still shuddered to think about it.)

England nodded, not mentioning the fact that the Gulf situation did look pretty dire. He smiled at Japan's suggestion. "Yes, that would be lovely." England had always found the ocean a relaxing escape from his troubles. And he had never had anyone to share it with. His smile faltered and he stifled a yawn, all the running around in the rain finally getting to him. He was starting to get tired.

"My apologies. Here I am boring you with small talk while you are probably exhausted after the day's events." Japan knew all too well how weary jet lag could make one, having had to travel to the World Conferences which were frequently held in Europe or America.

"Oh, no, you're not boring at all!" England insisted sincerely.

"Still though, you must be tired." Japan stood, motioning for England to follow as he lead the other to the guest bedroom. "If you need anything, my bedroom is down the hall on the right." He bowed slightly. "Oyasuminasai."*****

England followed Japan to a guest bedroom and bid him goodnight before lying down and attempting to fall asleep.

"'Down the hall on the righ'.'"

England started, despite himself. "Bloody hell..." He muttered, irked.

"C'mon. Don'tchee wanna see what 'is bedroom looks like~?" The Pirate teased.

"Go away." England growled. He didn't need this.

"I'll go without ye then~"

England leapt to his feet just as the pirate swept out the door. He frantically clambered down the hall after him, entering Japan's room just in time to see the pirate lean over Japan and kiss him softly on the lips. England's face turned red and he clenched his fists, hissing under his breath. _"Stop that!"_

The pirate grinned. "Make me~"

Worried for Japan's safety, England approached him and the pirate leaning over him. He opened his mouth to protest the apparition's behavior again, but he cut off, finding himself entranced with the sleeping figure of Japan. He was just adorable when he slept, his soft breath fluttering his short bangs, and the way his lips parted ever so slightly...

England didn't even notice the Pirate sidestep into him. He only felt a slight tingling in his skin as he leaned over Japan's sleeping face and kissed him delicately on the edge of his jaw, allowing his lips to linger there as he took in the smaller nation's flowery scent.

Japan shifted slightly and mumbled something, the soft tickling at his jaw only vaguely felt to his unconscious self. The rain outside had made it easy for him to fall asleep quickly, and he'd found himself fall into a deep sleep. He could ever so faintly smell the earl grey scent nearby, but was too far into a dream to understand why he was smelling such a thing. Instead, the green tea his dream self had been drinking simply turned sweet, causing his face to wrinkle slightly in disgust.

Encouraged that Japan didn't wake, and compelled by an unseen - but he could very well guess which - force, England reached out and gently stroked Japan's bangs out of his face. He slowly sat down on the edge of Japan's bed, trying his best not to disturb him, and watched him for a few moments, unsure what he was doing.

After some time, England found himself pulling back the blankets and turning, slipping his feet under them and pulling them back up around Japan and himself, still moving with the utmost care. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched Japan sleep, his mind at war with his body, and slowly losing. He wondered if it would be too bold to try and kiss Japan again...

Unconsciously Japan turned towards the new heat nearby, unknowing that the source was the body of his guest. He had only two thin blankets on, and it was a slightly chilly night, causing his body to drift towards the newfound heat next to him. It wasn't long before he was curled up against England's chest, peaceful with the new warmth. His body stilled, and his soft breathing grew quieter as he was finally completely comfortable.

England's mouth dropped open when Japan moved, afraid he had woken up. Relief replaced the dread when he realized Japan was only turning in his sleep. And getting very close... England felt a blush rise to his face as Japan curled up into his chest and his mouth snapped shut as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Gradually, the daring returned, England slowly moved from his propped-up sort of position to lying down with his head on the pillow. He watched Japan's sides move with his gentle breathing for a while before allowing his arm to snake up and around Japan's waist, protectively. It felt so right. Like they were made for each other.

A small smile graced his lips and he dared to press another soft kiss to Japan's forehead this time. He watched him calmly, telling himself he'd get up in a second. He'd eventually get out of Japan's bed and return to his room. It wasn't like he was planning on falling asleep in here. Japan would be upset... surely... _oh bugger it all, just close your eyes for one second_...

* * *

*What the hell?

*Yes

***Thank you very much.

****The real price for the mangas would be at _most_ 3025 yen. In otherwords, Tenshu's offering one manga for the price of about two.

*****Goodnight

**See? We were still writing it. We just had a lot to write, and nothing reached an ending point until now.**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**England **

**Russia**

**Pirate!England**

**Invader Aoi's characters:**

**Japan**

**Italy**

**Prussia**

**America**

**Sealand**

**Germany**

**Tenshu**


	4. My Pleasure

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia. ****我々は、所有していない****ヘタリア****。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. ****我****们****没有自己 ****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was warm. Nice and warm. Strange, Japan normally woke up cold in the morning - either he had accidentally kicked his blankets off in his sleep, or the thin blankets simply weren't enough to keep him warm. He shifted slightly, the warm breath on his face tickling his nose. ...Wait...warm breath?

His eyes snapped open, coming face to face with a pair of bushy eyebrows, soft blonde hair, and England's sleeping face. Surprised, he tried to scoot away from the other before realizing there was an arm around his waist, holding him in place. "Nani..."

Surely this was a misunderstanding of some sort. "Igirisu-san...wake up...it would appear you sleepwalked last night..."

England stirred as someone shook him gently. He opened his eyes and jumped back, turning bright red. When had he gotten into bed with Japan? "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" He stammered, jumping out of the bed. "I-I-I didn't mean t-to..."

Japan smiled understandingly, sympathetic of England's embarrassment. "It is fine; you cannot control what you do in your sleep." As England jumped out of bed, Japan noticed the other was not wearing a shirt. Or pants. In fact, the only thing on him was a pair of boxers with the United Kingdom flag on them.

It was understandable that he wouldn't have pajamas as he hadn't planned to stay, but he could have at least worn his shirt. "...Do you...eto...normally sleep naked?" Japan asked, wondering if - like with Italy - it was a cultural difference.

England could have died of embarrassment. His blush darkened and he covered himself with his hands, as the boxers alone weren't hiding his obvious... er... "discomfort"..."S-s-sorry, I just... i-it got so h-hot in that other r-room... I-I really... th-this... I've n-n-never done anything l-like this before." He was starting to ramble. "I-I swear I wasn't being p-perverted or anything, I w-w-would never do anything to b-betray your h-hospitality!" England ignored the little voice in his head laughing at his expense, embarrassed and confused and afraid what Japan thought of him. Climbing into bed with people like a creeper, what was wrong with him?

Confused, Japan could barely follow along as England aimlessly talked. Japan cut him off after it seemed like England was going to ramble endlessly. "Iie, iie, it's fine, I understand." He stood up, his own purple pajamas ruffling slightly. After quickly making his bed, he went to his closet and took out a green kimono for England. "Here, you can put this on. I should have given you something other than your old clothes to wear last night anyway; I don't know what I was thinking..."

England blushed and shut his mouth finally, relieved that Japan didn't seem angry at all. He accepted the kimono with a small thanks and slipped it on hurriedly, fumbling with the fabric a little. Why were Asian garments so loose? You couldn't tell where they started and where they ended.

"Would you like to go in the onsen? It's very warm, and it will help get rid of any cold germs we might have gotten out in the rain last night."

He glanced up at Japan's question. "The what?"

"It a hot spring. Like an outdoor bath, I suppose. Here, I will show you." He lead England out of his room to the living room, sliding open the paper doors that lead into his backyard where, low and behold was his onsen. "They are known for their soothing effects. They will relieve you of any aches or pains. It's the secret of how the Japanese look so young."

"But talking about it won't help anything." Japan walked over to the edge of the hot spring, gesturing to some baskets. "We put our clothes here." He said simply, before beginning to unbutton his nightclothes. Despite being so concerned about public nudity, Japan had no problem with public bathing.

As he began taking off his pants, Japan gestured to a small washing area with two foot stools and some water buckets, nearby two faucets. "We wash ourselves over there before getting in."

England blushed and slowly followed Japan's lead, removing his clothes and placing them in the basket and such. He felt his face heating up. It was one thing to get in bed with someone in your underwear. But he was about to take a bath with Japan. It was almost overwhelming.

After washing up, Japan grabbed a wash cloth and slowly submersed himself in the onsen. He believed half the washing should be done at the faucets, and half of it should be done in the spring itself, when the hot water had opened all the pores and allowed all dirt to get out.

England imitated Japan, washing at the faucet and following him into the spring, lowering himself into the water quickly to hide himself. He only kept his shoulders above water, not doing anything and very nervous.

"It is custom for us to wash one another's back, if you don't mind."

England started when Japan spoke up as if he was waking from a dream. "O-oh. Not at all." He turned red and took the wash cloth from Japan, swallowing the lump in his throat. He gently washed Japan's back in slow circles, reminded somewhere in the back of his mind how he used to wash Alfred and Matthew the same way. Though he was never in the tub with them...

He tried to think of something else. Anything else. He even thought of France. Ah, blimey, bloody France... None of it helped. The heat rose in his face, though he wondered how there could be so much blood rushing to his face when it was also rushing... other places.

After enjoying the feeling of the washcloth for a little bit, Japan took another from the side of the onsen and turned back to England. "Turn around." He said simply before beginning to wash the other's back and shoulder, going slowly and carefully and slightly massaging the other. He seemed very tense for some reason.

England turned away quickly at Japan's request, more to hide his blush than anything else. He suppressed a shiver when he felt Japan's hands on his back. This wasn't helping his... "situation" at all. He continued trying to distract himself, but to no avail. All he could think of was how close Japan was. And the fact that neither of them were wearing clothes. And so many things at once it was hard to take.

"Getting excited, are we?" England had to will himself not to startle at the voice. He glanced without turning his head. The pirate was at the edge of the spring, kneeling and leaning on one knee and grinning, as if he was watching an amusing performance. "Why don't ye just confess?"

England shut his eyes, trying to pretend the Pirate wasn't there. Even as he tried to shut him out, his influence was sinking back in. Tendrils of bad ideas worming into his brain. He felt a tremor of warmth as Japan's hands passed over his shoulders and before he could stop himself, he uttered a low moan. He instantly turned bright red.

Japan paused in his scrubbing, eyebrows raising slightly at the noise England made.

"Igirisu-kun? Are you alright?" He noticed how red his guest was. The onsen could be a bit overwhelming, especially on the first time for someone. The heat and steam could make them dizzy if they were not well acquainted with it. "We can get out, if you need." It was better to slowly get accustomed to it overtime then strain oneself to resist the faintness and pass out in the water.

"I-I'm f-fine..." England stammered, flushing deeper.

"Are you sure? The onsen can sometimes be too much on your first time, I wouldn't want you to faint in the water." Japan's concern grew as England became more flushed within a few seconds. And he looked a bit dazed, too. Like he was having trouble concentrating.

England paused, unsure. He didn't want to act like anything was wrong, but he did think leaving the spring would be best if he was to resist his urges. He considered getting out but hesitated.

If he got out of the spring, Japan might see his obvious reaction to being in the water with him. And then Japan would definitely think him a pervert. And he'd be angry, and England would die of embarrassment. He groaned inwardly. "I-I don't mind staying in a bit longer..." It had to wear off soon, right? And then he wouldn't have anything to hide.

"Well, if you truly think you'll be okay..." Japan quieted down, deciding to have faith in his guest rather than worry over him.

He finished washing the British man's back before leaning back against the rocks around the edge. He loved being in here - the peace, quiet, and soothing temperature of the onsen was perfect for someone like him. He vaguely wondered if his guest felt the same way, or if the steam was just making him feel sick. "Are you enjoying the onsen?"

England finally managed to calm himself down. Maybe he just needed to fully wake up. The initial embarrassment of waking up in Japan's bed had left him in shock, and taking their clothes off and getting into a bath together was definitely not helping. But after some time, the warm water did start to feel pretty good, and England didn't feel quite so flustered.

He turned when Japan spoke up again, blushing slightly at the sight of Japan not fully dressed like he usually was. It was a bit hard to get used to.

"Y-yes, it's very er, relaxing..." He smiled, trying not to look like he was checking Japan out in any way.

"Hai, I think so too." Japan returned England's smiled, noting the other did not look as relaxed as his words said he was.

However, Japan was assured that even if England was a bit tense now, he would soon relax. The rain had left everything silent, the only thing making noise being the drops of rainwater off of nearby plants and the slight ripples Japan and England's bodies' made as they made small movements.

The silence continued, and though Japan was perfectly content with it, he was not sure if his guest felt the same way. It was most likely time for breakfast, and because England was not used to Japan's timezone, he could be starving.

Japan walked through the water, reaching the edge and grabbing a towel. He used the rim to pull himself up and out of the onsen, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I think," He turned to his guest, still in the water. "That it is time for breakfast, ne?"

"Er.. y-yes." England nodded. They had been in here for a while, there was no escaping the fact that they had to get out eventually. Unfortunately, England's ..."problem" had yet to resolve itself. He reached the edge of the spring and took a towel, waiting for Japan to turn around before quickly clambering out and wrapping the towel around his waist, a light flush on his face that he hoped Japan wouldn't notice.

After they dried off and re-dressed, Japan lead England to the kitchen, where he placed an apron around his waist and tied his hair back with a bandanna. As he took a rice steamer out from a cabinet, he turned to England. "Are you fine with omuraisu? I believe your country has something similiar...you call it an...omeret."

England nodded, only vaguely hanging onto Japan's words.

Japan noted how flushed England looked at the moment, and hoped that it really was just from the heat of the onsen and wasn't caused by a fever. It would be very shameful if his guest had gotten sick under his care. Really, what had he been thinking, going outside without an umbrella? Or even trying to walk home in the rain with the umbrella, when he could have simply asked Tenshu to use his phone in order to call someone to pick them up. "Are you feeling okay? You don't have a headache or anything, ne?"

There was a silence before the Asian nation addressed him again and England started this time, glancing up with a light flush. "Er, no, I'm fine. I assure you." There was no way he could tell Japan what he was feeling. But he didn't want him to think him ill. It was unbecoming and would make the other feel guilty.

He smiled, shaking off his feelings in an effort to reassure Japan. "I'm just preoccupied with current affairs, that's all. Don't worry yourself over me."

Japan nodded understandingly to England's reply. It was stressful to be a nation.

When the omuraisu finished cooking on the stove, Japan placed them both on two separate plates, adding a ketchup heart to each before serving them. He took off his apron and bandanna before sitting down to join England, his hair falling neatly into place after the removal of the headpiece.

England smiled when Japan placed the plate in front of him. The heart made him smile more. Japan was so damned cute sometimes he couldn't stand it. He began to eat without hesitation, noting that Japan's cooking skills could put Arthur's cooking skills in a trash bag and roll it down a hill.

"We never got a chance to buy Furansu-san his present. Would you mind staying longer and helping choose one? I would like to find a present that he would enjoy but not eto...get the wrong idea about." Japan was positive France could come up with some hidden meaning or sexual reference with almost anything, and he didn't want to be the one being groped at the perverted nation's birthday this year.

"Ah, yes, that would be unfortunate." England mused with a grunt, recalling just how uncouth and perverted France could be. Especially on his birthday, when the only present he really wanted was, well, everyone, pretty much. "I'm sure we can find him something neutral. Like er... a can opener." Really, what DIDN'T turn France on?

"I was considering getting him a sim date game. Perhaps if we got him into the world of 2D, he would leave all of us alone..." Besides, 2D girlfriends were so much better than anyone in the real world. She was always there for you morning, noon, and night. She was completely moe, and her outfits were always kawaii. Japan was confident that with the spread of technology, 2D girlfriends would become the norm.

England nodded thoughtfully. That was actually a really good idea. Getting France addicted to porn or something would probably get him to leave real people alone. Or it would do jack shit. But it didn't matter.

"Ano, while we are shopping, would you be interested in a tour of my cities?" Japan waited until England was finished before taking both of their plates to the sink and beginning to wash them. There was a great deal other cultures didn't know about him, and if he could spread his otaku culture, perhaps the entire world would one day completely convert to the 2nd dimension. Besides, maybe the other wouldn't become bored at staying in the quiet nation's territory for so long if he also gave England a tour around a few of his major cities.

He glanced up at Japan as he cleared the plates.

"Y-yes, a tour would be lovely. I'm afraid I don't know all that much about you." He added with a sheepish look. All this time he'd had a crush on Japan, he'd been too nervous to learn anything about him, not wanting to seem suspicious.

* * *

Japan stood outside the Nyan Nyan cafe, waiting for England to catch up. They had done a lot of shopping, some for France's birthday, some for Japan, and some for things that England had seem interested in (the Englishman had taken a particular interest in the Vocaloid series of his persocoms - strangely, he had bought the Nihonloid model.) However, England had insisted on carrying all the bags, which was tending to make the man lag behind.

"Are you sure you do not want me to carry anything?" Japan called back to the blonde. Perhaps they should have stopped at Japan's house before getting something to eat...Yet they were already at the cafe, there was no point in going back now.

England shifted a bag from one arm to the other as he caught up to Japan, trying to keep the various things he carried from obstructing his view of where he was going. He gave the Asian a cheerful smile. "That won't be necessary, I've got this."

He straightened his back in an attempt to look like he wasn't off-balance and overloaded. But it wasn't a great feat, really, he'd carried off a lot more than this by hand in the middle of the usual raid and plunder. He quickly kicked that thought to the back of his mind, lest a certain apparition be coaxed out by it. He had to stop reminiscing. It wasn't helping his mental state at all.

Japan returned England's cheerful smile with his own small one.

"The good news is you can put your things down for a bit once we're inside the cafe." Though Japan hadn't exactly told England what kind of cafe it was, he was sure the other would enjoy it. And he wanted it to be a surprise, a treat for the Englishman. In the past Japan had suggest England get into 2D in order to keep the man's heart pure, but the blonde had declined. Surely if England saw what he was missing, he wouldn't be so quick to put it down. And with that thought in mind, Japan pushed open the door.

England glanced around his armload of bags and boxes and his mouth dropped open slightly. They were in what appeared to be a normal cafe, only all the servers were dressed up like maids.

"Okaeri-nasai mase , masuta!"* Dressed from head to toe in frilly black and white clothing, the maid bowed to both England and Japan.

Clearly used to it, Japan bowed in return. "Konnichiwa."

The maid had a bright and animated persona, one which Japan admired and considered for his choice in the maid server. Then again...he glanced at the British man. It was probably best that his first time guest be the one to chose which maid he liked so as further to enjoy the experience.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Yumi desu."** The maid gave them a wide smile, handing them each a menu and a list of the maids with pictures. "Please consider me for your choice!"

"Hai, arigato."*** Japan bowed slightly before following the maid to their table. He noticed England's expression, and pointed at the list of maids. "You're supposed to choose one to be our server."

England followed Japan's lead, confused, and deposited the things he was carrying next to himself as he sat down.

He looked up when Japan addressed him, pointing to a list and indicting that he was to choose a server. What? He looked around, confused, a faint blush on his face as he noticed how short the maids' dresses were. That shouldn't be allowed. He cleared his throat nervously. "Ch-choose?"

He scanned the list and looked around. How was he supposed to choose when every one of them just looked like Japan in a dress to him? His face got redder at the thought. Don't think like that. It's inappropriate. But even as he tried to distract himself, the image of Japan in a frilly apron, bending over to dust a lamp...

England quickly snapped himself out of it, fidgetting with the list and avoiding Japan's eyes.

"I think it's best if you choose." He explained sheepishly.

"Well, Yumi-chan is very...bouncy. Though Hikari-chan is very shy-moe..." Japan didn't even need to look at the list, already knowing each maid's name and face by heart. He thought about it for a bit and - deciding England wouldn't be very compatible with such a quiet, bashful girl - picked Yumi. She was Japan's favorite anyway - he preferred cheerful, forward types.

Yumi beamed at them at Japan's selection, taking the list away and leaving them with their menus.

A few minutes passed, and England watched as the excited server skipped over to their table to take their orders. She seemed so happy. England vaguely wondered what it would be like if Japan was more bouncy and enthusiastic. It would be pretty cute. He felt the heat rising to his face and tried to shake the thought.

As the Asian nation began to order the "onigiri", England blanched when he noticed a figure fading into view next to Japan. The pirate grinned and winked at Yumi, even though she couldn't see him. "Why don'tchee order a piece o' that arse~?"

England shook his head, trying to will the vision from his mind. He couldn't. He opted to simply ignore it as Japan ordered for him (a parfait) and Yumi left to give their orders to the kitchen.

A little bit later Yumi came back to the table, carrying a tray with their food. However, the parfait had yet to be coated in chocolate syrup, and the onigiri hadn't been assembled. With a bright smile to Japan, Yumi held up the rice. "What shape should I make?"

Used to this way of being served, Japan gave her a small smile in return. "Make your favorite animal."

"Yorokonde! **** Praise me if I do a good job, ne?" Carefully, Yumi made five small onigiri, adding pickled plums to make the eyes of the animal. She giggled happily, serving it on Japan's plate. "It's an usa-chan!"*****

Next, she turned to England, holding up the chocolate syrup over his parfait. "What should I write on it, masuta?"

England watched Yumi prepare Japan's dish, shaping it like a bunny. England decided no one was as cute as the Japanese. He smiled at Yumi's question, ignoring another inappropriate retort from the pirate. "Oh, j-just write something heartfelt, love." He was just too distracted to think about anything right now.

"Yoshi!"****** Yumi did a small fist pump straight up in the air before carefully drawing a little heart on the ice cream and writing "doki doki" inside the shape, using romaji rather than the usual hiragana or katakana.

"You make my heart like this~!" She exclaimed before giving the dish to the blonde.

As soon as Yumi finished serving them both, Japan moved over to his right and gestured that England should do the same, which gave Yumi more room to sit down.

England blushed, giving a small smile at the heart. He moved over at Japan's indication, slightly confused as Yumi plopped down next to him.

She turned wide, happy eyes to the Englishman and proceeded to ask him about his day, his likes, his dislikes, seemingly interested in nothing but knowing all about England, as if he was the center of the universe. It was typical for this cafe to have the maids sit with the customers, and the girls played their parts well in making the customers feel special.

England answered as best he could, between blushing and stammering. No one ever paid so much attention to him. He was sure it was a customer service thing, but he had to say it was certainly nice.

Japan hid his smile at seeing England so pleased with Yumi. He knew this was a good plan. He would have to suggest they have the next nation's meeting here, and it wouldn't be long before the world joined him in the second dimension.

England became distracted again as the pirate started paying attention to Japan, playing with his hair and collar. England hesitated, unable to stop him when people had their attention on him. He'd look insane. He figetted nervously, watching with increasing annoyance as the pirate put a hand on Japan's thigh and started moving it upward. Yumi continued to talk with England animatedly, seemingly oblivious of his attention being lost.

Japan felt something brush his hair and turned, only to find nothing around him. Simply dismissing it as a breeze in the cafe, he turned his attention back to Yumi, who was now praising England's sense of style. He felt something on his thighs and furrowed his eyebrows slightly, shifting his legs farther apart in the assumption that it had fallen asleep.

England noticed Japan shift uncomfortably and bit his lip, wondering if the horrid apparition was going to pull something like he had yesterday.

"Do you like your job, masuta? You have fun at it, ne?" Yumi's expression suddenly took on one of deep concern and worry for the blonde in front of her. Her eyes teared up slightly as if in pain at the thought of an unhappy job for the Englishman. "Yumi-chan would hate for Kirkland-kun to not like it. It is not too stressful, ne?"

England's attention was turned quickly back to Yumi as her tone changed. His eyes widened and he answered her quickly.

"Oh, no! I have a wonderful job! I love it, it's er... in government." He assured her, not noticing when the pirate suddenly groped Japan.

Japan jumped and softly gasped as a sudden spark of heat went through his groin. He looked down at it in shock. Was it the maids? Why were they getting to him so suddenly? Was he that perverted? No, no, Japan was not a pervert. So then what was wrong with him?

Meanwhile Yumi had suddenly brightened up at England's reassurance. "Ooh, the government? That sounds fascinating! Yumi wants to know more." She moved closer to England, putting her head on his shoulder and staring up at him with big eyes.

England smiled, nervous, and explained somewhat. "Well, er, I work with a lot of people... and um... I'm kind of a... er, representative of sorts. It's not the most interesting job..."

He saw Japan jump out of the corner of his eye and silently willed the pirate to leave him alone. If the apparition heard his pleas, it ignored him, and continued teasing Japan, sliding a hand past the Asian's waistband.

Japan's cheeks tinted red at the sudden sensation in his pants. He covered his mouth and coughed, trying to mask a sound of surprise and pleasure. What was happening with him? He wanted to get up and leave, but he knew England would be suspicious of him suddenly rushing off. And if he tried to walk to the bathroom, he'd be stopped by at least five maids asking how he was doing, and if the maids were the source of his problem then that wouldn't help anything.

Yumi noticed Japan's discomfort and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, Honda-sama?"

Japan gave her a nervous smile.

"H-Hai, I am fine." He had to get the attention away from him. "Why don't you tell Yumi-chan about your country, Asa-san? Asa-san is from Igirisu."

"Sugoi! You can speak Engrish? Say something!" Yumi quickly turned her attention back to England, her interest renewed.

England bit his lip, thinking of something to say. "Er... 'lovely weather we're having... innit?'"

He was distracted by the pirate harassing Japan. As the phantom grinned and slipped a hand under Japan's shirt, England spoke up. "Perhaps we should, er, go soon. I'm really rather faint from the walk..."

Yumi's face lit up at England's accent, having never heard such a thing in person. Excited, she begged to hear more of it, but stopped at England's words.

"You don't feel well, masuta?" She jumped up, and rushed off to the kitchen, calling back over her should. "I'll get you some medicine, please stay right where you are!"

"N-no, really, it's alr-" England tried to protest, but it was too late, and Yumi was already out of sight.

"Gck..." Japan bit his lip again as he felt a sensation all across his chest, before his nipples started to jerk. He balled his hands into fists and forced himself to keep a calm face in front of England, twitching every once and awhile at a sudden feeling in his pants and muffling a sound with a bite of onigiri. He had no idea what was going on, but at this rate England would start noticing something was up.

England turned to Japan and noticed he was looking uncomfortable. The pirate was still teasing him relentlessly. England inwardly begged him to stop.

"Yer just jealous~" The pirate snickered, leaning close to Japan and suddenly licking his neck.

Japan turned his neck slightly as it tingled, the sensitiveness of his skin not being able to handle the feeling. "Nn..."

England blushed, trying to distract himself. He knew Japan was confused and there was nothing he could do to stop it. What was wrong with him? Was he really such a pervert that he had to manifest an image of himself to sexually harass people?

Japan tried to divert his attention from his body by talking to England, hoping that immersing himself in conversation would make the feelings go away. "Are you alright, Igirisu-kun? I'm not feeling well myself..."

England furrowed his brow and nodded, about to reply to Japan when Yumi suddenly rushed out of the kitchen, holding various medicines for different ailments. She made a beeline for Japan and England's table, stopping before them to place all the bottles down in front of England. She hurried back to the kitchen and grabbed England a glass of water before handing it to him. "I didn't know what medicine you need to take, so please tell me and I'll fill it with my love to make sure you get cured extra soon!"

He smiled, trying to reassure her. "Really, it's fine. I'm just tired, I need to rest."

He tried to ignore the pirate running his fingers through Japan's hair.

"But we should definitely come see you again sometime." His smile brightened. She really was a nice girl.

"Hai, Yumi would love that!" She grinned at England widely before suddenly remembering something. "Ah, before you go, make sure you get your picture with Yumi!" She walked over to a small area by the door with a maid photographing a customer with another maid. After the two left, Yumi grabbed England and Japan's hands and pulled them over, posing with them in front of the camera. It was customary that special customers were allowed to get a picture with their maid, and it seemed only fair that since the British man wasn't feeling well, he deserved some sort of present. England didn't protest to being tugged in front of the camera, just eager to hurry and leave.

"Say moe~!" Yumi chanted brightly, making a heart shape with her fingers.

"Moe." The camera flashed in Japan's eyes, distracting him slightly from the strange feelings. At least they would be going home soon. Perhaps Japan was just stressed, and his mind and body was playing tricks on him...

The camera clicked, and a black piece of paper came out. Yumi grabbed it and waited a few minutes before an image started to come through.

"...Nani...? Kirkland-sama, I think something's wrong with your photo. I don't know what happened, but you seem to be in it twice...Strange..." She held the photo out to England while Japan was distracted by something, caught up in his thoughts.

She pointed at England in the picture. "Here's you."

She pointed at her own image next to him. "Here's Yumi."

Her finger slid over to where Japan was standing, looking slightly confused. "Here's Honda-sama. But then..."

Next to Japan stood a faded image, one of England grinning at the camera and being awfully close to Japan, his arm around the brunette. "Here is you again. I do not know how this happened..."

England hesitated when Yumi showed him the picture, and then he paled. There certainly was another image of him in the picture. It was right there, plain as day, and when England glanced up, bewildered, at Japan, he was standing there, too, with a cocky grin plastered on his smug face.

England shook his head. "J-just a double-exposure maybe."

Yeah. Right. On instant film? Hardly. But England refused to believe this thing was real. It was in his head. It couldn't affect him. But there he was, standing there with his arm around Japan. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"W-we'd better go..." He stammered, picking up their bags and nodding politely to Yumi, trying to hide the fear in his voice at the circumstances.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."He made it a point not to look into the pirate's eyes as they made their way to the door.

Japan waved goodbye to Yumi before following England out the door, pleased that the strange feeling finally had ended.

And yet, it was only just the beginning.

* * *

*Welcome home, master!

**Hello. I am Yumi.

***Yes, thank you.

****With pleasure!

*****Bunny

******All right! /Okay!

**Ahh, sorry it took us so long to write this! We were writing actively, I swear. It just took awhile. We hope you enjoy it, reviews are always welcome! If anyone can guess what series Yumi was stolen from, I will write you a free one-shot fanfiction. (UPDATE: itapan guessed correctly that it was Yumi from Chobits, and won a free one-shot. But this was fun, I'll include more mini contests in the future.)**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**England **

**Pirate!England**

**Invader Aoi's characters:**

**Japan**

**Yumi**


	5. Kiku Kiku Kin ni Gochuui

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia. ****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. ****我****们没有自己**** Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Japan lead the way home, noticing how quiet and pale his guest had become. Had the maid cafe really freaked him out that much? What a shame, he had thought Yumi and England had really hit it off.

England kept glancing to Japan's side, but when he looked himself there was nothing to be seen. He worried about the other nation's health. England was supposed to be departing on a plane this evening. Japan wasn't sure it would be safe for the other to go alone, as tired as he was looking. He didn't feel right knowing that something might happen to the man on the way back.

They sorted out their bags, Japan handing Nihonloid's box to England and briefly explaining how to turn it on when he got home. England didn't seem to change at all, still looking nervous about something. Japan's concern got the better of him, and...

"Why don't I come to your home with you? I have not been to visit your country in awhile." Japan frowned slightly, worried about imposing. "I mean, if you haven't gotten too sick of me yet."

England glanced up quickly, eyes widening as he tried to focus on what Japan was saying.

"S-sick of you? Heavens, no, I could never be sick of you!" He fidgetted, noticing how high his voice was getting. "I-I mean, if you really want to, I'd love to have you."

D'oh.

"I mean, er, have you over!" He blushed.

Why was Japan so hard to talk to? It wasn't the pirate walking around playing with various artifacts in the Asian's home. He'd always been hard to talk to. As Japan turned around for a second, he snatched a small, fragile-looking knick knack out of the pirate's hand and put it back on its shelf, hissing at him to stop. He turned around, hoping Japan hadn't seen him. "You're welcome to come."

Ugh.

"Er, that is, come with me."

...

"I mean, er...you're welcome to tag along." He really sucked at this.

Japan smiled at England, relieved that he could keep an eye on him without doing so obviously. The fact that England was stuttering so badly made him worry more about the other's health.

* * *

After dinner, Japan went into his room to pack a small travel bag to bring to England's house. He doubted he would be staying for a while - he couldn't be away from his country for too long - so he only packed enough for a few nights.

He called a taxi to come and get them, unable to leave his car at the airport. Not wanting to leave his guest alone, he joined him back in the living room as they waited.

It was silent for awhile. Japan looked around for conversation before his eyes fell on the box in England's hands - the one containing Nihonloid. "You are a fan of Niholoid, Asa-san? Or do only like Nihonloid? I personally prefer the full-sized ones, but the laptop versions are kawaii."

England looked up when Japan spoke. He glanced down at the box and shrugged."I, er... I don't really know what it is... I just thought it was... cute."

He felt the heat rise to his face. He'd always had a fondness for cute things. However, the Nihonloid was also like a tiny version of Japan, and he certainly wouldn't admit that's why he liked it so much. He bit his lip and cleared his throat nervously. "Maybe when we get to my house, you can show me how it works."

"If you think it is cute now, wait until you see it functioning." The Vocaloid models were always the cutest. As well as standard functions like phone calls and email, they sang and danced adorably. If the maids didn't convert England to the 2D world, there was no doubt that Nihonloid would.

A beep from outside alerted them that the taxi had arrived. Japan moved to pick up his bag, but England reached it before him. He too reached the door before Japan, holding it open as the oriental nation climbed into the seat, scooting all the way over. Europeans sure were polite. Was this what England called being gentlemanly? In his country they would just call it being courteous.

On the way to the airport, Japan pointed out various things outside the taxi window as they passed them. He was sure that to others such common information would be boring, but England listened with interest. He supposed England and him were a lot alike - while he was trying to learn the ways of Western culture, England was trying to do the same about the East.

The taxi came to a stop at the crowded airport, England once again getting to Japan's bag before the raven haired man himself could. "You have your passport with you, ne?"

England nodded, automatically holding the door open for Japan. "Always."

He rummaged around in hifs pocket and pulled out his wallet, rifling through it and finding his passport.

He lead the way into the airport, insisting that Japan let him pay for the tickets, he wouldn't be a gentleman if he didn't pay, and besides, technically he was the host now. Without much ado getting through security, England finally found himself boarding the plane with Japan, trying to ignore the voice at his ear complaining about why they couldn't just charter a ship. He would be so glad when this pirate thing was done with.

Japan checked their tickets, surprised to find that England had purchased ones for first class. He'd never ridden in first class before. Was this meant to impress, or did England always ride up there? That in itself was impressive. He located their assigned seats, marveling at how spacious and comfortable the chairs were.

The seat next to him on the right side was empty, and remained that way even as the plane took off. Someone must have canceled at last minute, or missed the flight. However, he noticed England giving the empty space a funny look. He turned towards it, confused, but saw nothing. England seemed to be seeing things a lot lately.

England tried to think of something to start a conversation with, but he couldn't focus. The pirate was sitting on the other side of Japan in an empty seat, griping and trying to get on his nerves. "Where be the galley? What's with these mateys' getup? How's this bloody thing catch the wind without sails?"

England just stared at the intrusive entity, willing him to go back where he came from. It was no use. The entire plane trip, the apparition chose to yammer on, or play with Japan's hair, or worse. By the time the pilot asked them to put their seatbelts on to land, Arthur was ready to jump off the plane... without a chute.

As they got off the plane, Japan stuck close to England, not being able to read any of the Engrish signs, and not wanting to get lost among the sea of Europeans. He marveled at their light eyes and hair, everyone looking very different in face. It had been a long time since he'd visited England.

When they arrived at England's house, Japan was as amazed as he always was at the size of the house, a mansion with high ceilings and furnishings of the highest quality. It must have been nice to live so extravagantly.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" The house seemed to have changed quite a bit since he had last been here, and Japan had no idea of the location of the guest room.

England sighed with relief as he followed Japan into his house, placing his owns bags down while keeping a firm grip on the Asian's. Maybe once he and Japan had a chance to chat or something this godawful pirate would be easier to ignore. He turned around at the question and lead him across the living room to a small room off to the side.

"It's right here. It's a bit small, but it's cozy." He placed Japan's bags near the bed, which was only a single, but perhaps that meant he wouldn't wind up climbing into bed with him again. He blushed at the memory.

"Aye, that was fun~" The pirate snickered at England's memory. He blantantly ignored him, trying to concentrate on his guest. "Yer bed's so big, Arthur, why don'tchee just tell him to sleep in there~?"

England cleared his throat and walked back into the hall.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"Hai, arigato." Japan followed England out of his room, into the sunroom that they'd often had tea in back in the days of the Anglo-Japanese alliance. A white table with two chairs sat in the middle, waiting for them to have tea again.

England left Japan in the sunroom and busied himself in the kitchen making tea. He rummaged through his cupboards and found a box of store-bought ginger snaps. Better than anything he could concoct, for certain.

As England prepared the refreshments in the kitchen, Japan went back into the main hall, finding the Nihonloid box and bringing it back into the other room. He removed the packaging and starting toying with the doll, turning it on and programming it to do certain daily functions. When he was finished, he put it on the table and watched as it danced to and sang "Kiku Kiku Kin ni Gochuui".

England finally returned to the sun room, a tray with tea and ginger snaps in his hands. He smiled when he noticed the little robot dancing on the table. At first he thought it some sort of figurine, but it appeared to be a lot more. He set the tray down next to Nihonloid on the table and sat down.

"That's positively adorable." He praised cheerfully, finally starting to relax as he poured tea for them both.

"It's programmed for adorableness." Japan replied, sipping his tea. He was pleased to discover that England still remembered - after all these years - that Japan didn't like sugar in his tea. He reached for a bite of one of the cookies England had brought out, finding its taste to be pleasant.

England didn't even notice the pirate leaning over to inspect the Nihonloid curiously, he was so completely at ease in the familiar setting. It was like nothing had changed. Drinking tea in the sunroom with Japan, like nothing was wrong. "This is nice... I miss this."

Japan looked up at England's words. It was true. This _was_ nice. He forgot how peaceful it could be around England. The only person he really hung out with was America, who though was fun for a video game partner and thoroughly enjoyed his culture, tended to tire Japan out after each visit. "Hai. We should do this more often."

England smiled and nodded. "I'd love that..."

Meanwhile, the Nihonloid suddenly stopped, appearing to catch sight of something. He stopped, tilting its head to the side for a second before pointed at something it saw in the air.

"Sore wa kaizoku!"* It announced.

Japan looked to where the persocom was pointing, confused, but saw nothing. "Nani? It's program must have a bug..."

England glanced up when the little robot said something, pointing straight at his double's face. England blanched. Even the toy could see him, was he really that real?

The pirate snickered, amused.

"This thing's cute." He grinned, reaching out with one hand and poking Nihonloid in the chest. "I don't reckon I've seen a dancin' doll before."

Nihonloid fell over suddenly, as if something had pushed it. It tried desperately to stand itself up, but was unfortunately unsuccessful, leaving it to just kick its arms and legs at the air.

England furrowed his brow at the pirate when he tipped Nihonloid over, though he tried his hardest to ignore the phantom. At this point he was sure he wasn't hallucinating, and that in itself was distressing. His past was coming back to haunt him, and it had a physical presence.

Japan picked Nihonloid up, righting it. It smiled and began to dance happily again.

"I wonder if it's defective..." Japan mused. He hoped it would be an easy fix, he didn't want England to have a bad experience with his persocom. Then again, its program would probably automatically detect a problem and correct it. That's what made persocoms so efficient.

"It's ok, the table's a bit, er, uneven. I need to fix it soon I guess..." England said nervously.

Nihonloid stopped in front of England after it finished its dance. "Anata wa watashi no masuta desu."

"It called you its master." Japan translated. "It's programmed to recognize you as such. It will do anything you tell it to."

England smiled when the tiny figure stopped and spoke to him. It was so cute. And it reminded him of Japan, not only in looks, but just because it was so innocent. And fragile.

He looked up into Japan's eyes, thinking of the days they used to sit here and talk about things for hours on end. Those days were like a distant memory, but now that Japan was here, it was like nothing had changed. He remembered how much he'd always imagined spending his life with the quiet Asian. How he'd always been on the verge of admitting how he felt, and how he'd always chickened out in the end and backed down.

"So why don'tchee just tell 'im to move in~?" The pirate suggested, leaning on England's chair to speak in his ear. "Ye know he wants ye. I can just tell~"

A grin spread across his face as he pushed away and rounded the table, chuckling darkly and placing his hands on Japan's shoulders. "Maybe ye can get HIM to call ye master~"

England blushed at the suggestion and hurriedly sipped his tea, trying to compose himself. This couldn't be getting to him this bad. He had to stop thinking like this.

"Do you have a phone, Igirisu-kun?" Japan picked Nihonloid up, putting it in his palm and watching it rock back and forth on its ankles happily. "As well as singing and dance, Nihonloid acts as a phone, gps, email, and it can record anything. If you want to remember a list of things, you just say it to him and he'll record it for you."

Now Japan was sure England would start to like the two dimension world. Where else could you get something as adorable and useful as a persocom? Not anywhere he knew of.

He suddenly picked up one Nihonloid's feet, removing its shoe gently. "You can also give it different clothes, if you want. We sell packs of them."

"Though some people prefer their persocoms not to wear anything..." He frowned slightly, trying to look disapproving, but only succeeded in covering his smile. His eyes still held a bit of amusement, finding nothing wrong with a man wanting to admire a robot's body.

England blinked, trying to keep track of everything Japan was saying. What in the world was a "gps"? He was so behind the times... He nodded, acting interested. The pirate snickered when Japan started talking about Nihonloid's clothes.

"Hey, ye can even take it's clothes off. Betcha can do that with this one, too~" He chuckled, nodding toward Japan. England bit his lip, trying not to even think about it. It was hard enough not to undress Japan with his eyes. He hardly needed to use a robot to simulate it. God, he was such a pervert.

"Ah, and one more thing..." He gently placed Nihonloid in England's hands. The tiny robot smiled up at England before hugging his thumb, nuzzling it softly.

England smiled at the little robot. It was pretty cute for a machine.

He quirked an eyebrow when Japan motioned him closer with a finger. Despite the fact that no one was around, Japan whispered into his ear for dramatic effect. "The smaller ones can't do this, but if you have any "needs" to fulfill, the bigger models are happy to help. If you're interested, I'm happy to sell one to you."

Japan sat back, letting that thought sit with the other for a few minutes. He had several larger models he was sure England would be interested in. He would have to have Nihonloid record the website so England could order them online. England didn't seem too good with technology, but perhaps he would get better with Nihonloid. Not only did the persocom give him an experience in learning about it, but it could teach him things as well.

England's eyes widened and his face turned red at the other's words, unable to form a coherent response.

"We got some needs ye can fufill~" The pirate snickered, elbowing England pointedly.

England cleared his throat, flustered, and tried to think of a subject change.

"S-so if the weather isn't too nasty, maybe I can give you a tour tomorrow?" Though this time of year in England the weather was always nasty. Well, maybe all year...

"Aye, we can give ye a tour of our private quarters~"

"H-how's that sound?" England raised his voice slightly, trying to drown out the pirate, though it was useless to try and drown out a voice in your head.

"Hai, I would enjoy that." Japan vaguely wondered if something was wrong, as England seemed a bit shaky. Maybe he should say something...but no, that would be rude. He would just keep an eye on England during his stay and hope the other worked out his problems. He sipped at his tea, drinking the last drop.

"In the meantime, do you mind giving me a tour of your home? You've made many changes since I was last here." Before he used to be at England's house so much he knew its layout by heart. It was a bit sad that he had been away for so long that such a familiar place would look so foreign to him. ...Despite the fact that it was, of course, foreign...

England finished the tea, ignoring the pirate's suggestion to add some rum to "that bitter swill". He nodded at Japan's request for a tour of the house. "Yes, I have. There were a few events that ended in remodeling..."

He stood up and placed their empty cups on the tray, carrying it to the kitchen bafore rejoining Japan in the sunroom. "Alright, well you've seen the sunroom, the guestroom, and the den."

He turned and lead Japan back through the den and into a back hallway. It had windows from floor to ceiling that connected, making a wall of glass. One could see the property spanning behind England's house, some woods and rolling hills, and the distant mountains, shrouded in mist.

"I like to have more windows on the scenic side of the house." He explained with a smile, gesturing to the hazy landscape and the looming thunderheads in the background. It was pleasantly dramatic.

"Sugoi..." Japan murmured as the past the beautiful scenery outside of the window. They didn't have such mysterious, picturesque views like this in Japan.

England turned and exited the hall to the next room. It, too, had large open windows, one side facing the same scene as the hall, while the adjacent wall facing into his garden, where some trees and vines were visible from the room. The walls were white and the curtains were translucent silk. It was an inviting room, with a chess table, and a few sofas to sit on. "It's pretty much a recreation room. There's a fold-out ping-pong table in the closet."

He smiled and walked toward the door on the other side of the room, which lead outside.

"Come see, I have a bigger garden now." He gestured to Japan to follow him and walked out into the garden. It was canopied by various trees, some fruit trees and palms and such. The garden was accented by ferns. Most of it was just flowers, all different kinds arranged between cobblestone paths and wrought-iron benches.

Now that the sun was setting, small, mushroom shaped solar lights were begining to gradually brighten up, glowing a soft white to illuminate the walkways. The central part was mostly roses, and he walked forward, carefully breaking off a lavender rose. "Here. For you."

Japan blushed faintly as England delicately placed the rose in his hand. Most flowers in Japan were given to romantic interests or something of the sort. He knew England hadn't meant it that way, but he couldn't help feel a bit awkward. Softly he brought the rose to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of it. It was no chrysanthemum, but it was nice nonetheless. "A-Arigato."**

"Of course." England smiled, taking note of Japan's blush. The pirate noticed too, because he turned his focus off the lightning bugs then and grinned, stepping closer.

"Reminds me o' the Mediterranian~" He pointed out, gesturing to the lush foliage. "But ye must've been thinkin' that when ye put it here."

It wasn't exactly a lie. England liked haing a garden because it reminded him of the beautiful places he used to visit so often. Where people hadn't quite dug their claws into the land.

He held up a hand and intercepted a lightning bug, which clung to his palm upon impact and began walking along his finger, blinking steadily. He smiled and watched it fly away, suddenly aware that the pirate was standing behind him. "Look at all this room, Arthur."

The pirate chuckled and England felt a chill run down his spine. Then it spoke again, only this time, England spoke too, almost as if possessed.

"Room enough to dance."

"Hmm?" Japan looked up from where he was examining flowers when he heard England speak.

Before he knew what was happening, England felt a kind of tug at the back of his head, and he took a step forward unwillingly. He reached out and gently took Japan's hands, pulling him away from the roses and into an open area of the garden. He felt vaguely alarmed, knowing he wasn't controlling his own body, but he was also a bit entranced at how easy it was to approach Japan suddenly.

Japan raised his eyebrows as England unexpectedly pulled him into the middle of the garden, a little spot that was all path and no flowers in order to let viewers look at the greenery in full.

England gave Japan a slight bow, feeling the grin spread across his face as he spoke again, against his will. "You don't mind, do ye, love~?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took a step to the side and started dancing a slow waltz, pulling Japan along with him. Though his face probably didn't show it, inside he was praying Japan didn't get offended. This was the second time he'd done something so daring, though it wasn't as awkward as waking up in bed with him...

"Wha-" Japan turned bright red, horribly confused and embarrassed as the blonde started slowly dancing. England kept a strong grip on him, and Japan couldn't find any time to do anything. The British man kept suddenly changing direction or spinning, not giving Japan enough time to protest or keep up.

Finally he found his voice, though he stuttered, watching their feet and trying not to trip. Though the way England was holding him, he didn't think that was possible. "W-What...what are you do-doing?"

England _wanted_ to jump back. He wanted to run away. He knew Japan probably thought he was being weird or perverted, especially when he suddenly pulled Japan flush against himself, their faces a mere inch apart, and stared into his eyes. He fought to stop himself, knowing if he didn't, he might not see Japan for a long time, when the flustered nation ran away and took the first flight home.

He smiled instead.

"I'm dancing, of course~" He spoke smoothly, with a slightly harsh accent. It was clearly not him talking, but the hideous past he'd tried to forget. It had actually taken him over. He heard the pirate's dark chuckle rise from his own throat as his fingers linked themselves with Japan's and his other arm tightened around his thin waist. He could feel the smaller nation's quick, frantic breath on his lips. He whispered, eyes half-masted alluringly. "When's the last time ye danced, pet~?"

"P-People in my country don't...don't dance..." Well, at least not together. There were numerous J-pop and otaku dances all over the internet, started by cute teenage girls or attractive male singers. But Japan personally had never tried one of the dances. ...Not that he hadn't occasionally wanted to, he just believed himself too old to do so.

"I-Igirisu-kun, is this some kind of new cu-custom?" He tried desperately to make sense of the whole thing when England suddenly pulled them closer, their heads not even an inch apart. Had they tilted their heads slightly, there noses would have surely been touching. He flushed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. England knew he liked personal boundaries and had always respected them, so why...?

England saw Japan's blush and felt his heart do a little flip. It was cute when Japan turned red like that. He felt his grin return and he suddenly reached down and tilted Japan's chin up with his fingers gently, pressing a kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes, his body ignoring his frantic mental cry for mercy.

Before Japan could react to the advancing lips of the blonde, they were on him. The kiss was soft and gentle, but a firm grip on his chin and around his waist let him know it would not be an easy one to break. He pushed at England's shoulders desperately, horribly embarrassed and confused. His mind spun as the kiss kept going, and he only remembered halfway through that he was able to breath through his nose. He felt a slightly push against his lips, and he recognized it as the other's tongue trying to gain entrance. His eyes widened, wondering where this was all coming from all of the sudden. Perhaps England really had gone insane. He kept his lips pressed firmly together, denying the British nation access to his mouth. It was clear he wouldn't be able to forcefully end the kiss - he would have to wait until the other came to his senses and pulled away.

England wanted to kick himself. Seriously. He felt Japan push on his shoulders frantically and immediately knew he'd blown it. How could he even explain himself? Japan was probably so offended. If England let go of him he would run away, and he knew it. His heart sank and he wanted to cry. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes even as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

After a moment that seemed more like forever, England's control was suddenly relinquished back to him as the pirate seperated himself from him with a scowl, muttering."Little wanker won't even kiss back..."

England instantly jumped away from Japan, the tears already falling as he tried to apologize.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I... I have no... I d-don't... I mean..." He blushed, his voice catching in his throat. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Japan went to question what in the world the other was thinking, but quickly stopped as he saw the tears. He listened to England's words and frowned. It was clear the British nation was loosing it. The oil spill was clearly putting a lot of stress on his country. Japan was surprised he hadn't caught a cold yet.

He gently took the Englishman's hand, reaching up with his other one and wiping away the tears with his thumb. It wouldn't do to get angry at a time like this. Clearly England was sick, but was either too prideful to say so or had no one to help him out. Perhaps both. And though Japan was in no position to offer any sort of financial support or anything of the like, he could at least help him get better.

"It's okay." His voice was soft, understanding. He lead England back inside slowly, speaking gently to the other as they walked. "You are tired, I am sure. Let's get you to bed, ne?"

England choked when Japan took his hand. He wasn't mad? He felt his heart clench. How could someone get molested and still be so kind? It just made him cry more. He weakly rubbed at his eyes, letting Japan take him inside. What was happening to him? Then he thought about what had just happened. He'd completely lost control of his body. What if it happened again? He blanched, horrified at the thought of attacking Japan.

"K-Kiku, please... y-you should just go h-home..." He whimpered, avoiding the other's eyes and stopping in the hall, reluctant to even be near Japan after what had happened. "I don't want t-to do something s-stupid..."

Japan stopped, surprised when England suddenly halted, clearly worried. He smiled sympathetically and grabbed England's hand again, forcing him to keep walking. "You are a good person, Igirisu-kun. Do not worry, you won't do anything to offend me."

It was like looking after China all over again. His brother always seemed to have some kind of trouble, and Japan used to try everything he could to make the other smile. That was when he was younger, and oblivious to how hard it was to be a nation. Now that he understood, he knew he could never completely cheer someone up. You could never fully get away from that stress. But he knew how to make someone feel better, at least.

"You're room is down this way, ne?" He peered down a long hallway, trying to determine which door it was.

England nodded wearily. "I-it's at the end of the hall..." He felt dizzy. This was just too much. If he drove Japan away he'd never forgive himself. He was the only one who was ever nice to him. The only one who cared.

Japan guided England to his room, opening it and switching on the light. He marveled at how large everything was. The room was about the size of two rooms in itself. The bed was one that only royalty would ever lay in - it even had an elegant canopy surrounded by a red curtain.

The room was decorated with various ornaments and trinkets - each one a part of England's past. A gold crown. A portrait of one of England's leaders. A pirate hat. A musket with the year "1783" scrawled into the side. It was all so amazing. Like a short little timeline made of objects.

"Y-You sleep in here? Sugoi..." He resisted the urge to go over and touch the many objects.

England nodded, barely listening to Japan. He glanced around at his room, so familiar, but even here he wasn't comforted. Even in his sanctuary, he was in turmoil. He took a shuddering breath, trying to tell himself it couldn't happen again. Maybe it wasn't the pirate. Maybe he was just being an idiot and the pirate was a figment of his imagination, created by his mind as an excuse for why he was thinking and feeling the way he had been lately.

Japan noticed how England shook. Would he be okay sleeping up here, all alone? Japan wasn't so sure. The guest room was downstairs, far away from England's bedroom. He wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about the other. "Why don't I stay up here? I can sleep on the floor, I'll be fine."

England's eyes widened. "N-no, that's... y-you shouldn't..."

For one thing, no gentleman let his guest sleep on the floor. And for another, was Japan going mad? After he'd just pulled that stupid kissing stunt, wasn't Japan the slightest bit unnerved at sleeping in the same room as him?

"Wh-what if I..." He shook his head, unable to even complete all his sentences. "A-and you can't sleep on... I-I mean..."

"I'll be fine. I can't take your bed from yourself, and unless you're comfortable with sleeping together..." Japan wasn't going to allow England to sleep by himself tonight. The man clearly needed some sort of assistance somehow, and stress in the amount the taller nation was going through could cause nightmares and sleepwalking. He looked around the room, wondering where the sleeping bags might be kept.

"It wouldn't b-be courteous... on the floor... barbaric..." England argued weakly, eyeing the bed, with its curtains still shut. There was room for four people in that bed, really. (Even when Alfred and Matthew were young teens they got scared of thunder). He still didn't trust himself though. Not after what just happened. "I-it doesn't matter what you sleep on, I... I don't trust myself..."

Japan frowned, realizing England was worried for the Asian's sake.

"I trust you, Asa-san." He used his human name to show he meant it. "You are a good person, do not worry. I am sleeping in here tonight, where do you want me? On the bed or on the floor?"

'Where do you want me?' Bad question. England shook his head, suddenly unable to protest, and then he slipped again. That's what it felt like. Like he fell out of control. He turned to Japan, unusually close again. "I'll take ye on the bed, luv~"

Japan noticed England slowly stopped shaking, a strange expression coming on his face. He stepped forward, wondering if the other was alright. England's shoulders suddenly relaxed, taking on a more confident look, which further confused Japan.

"It's more comfortable~"

Japan stepped back in surprise as England suddenly got into his face. Embarrassed at being so jumpy, he quickly covered up his blush with a smile. At least England wasn't protesting anymore.

He walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtain, noting how high the bed was from the ground. Japanese beds weren't nearly this high up. It was just another cultural difference he would have to get used to. He climbed onto the left side, getting as close to the edge as possible, and waited for England to join him.

England grinned, inwardly horrified as he automatically climbed into bed after Japan. He struggled against himself and something snapped. He stopped, the feeling overwhelming him. He fought to keep control even as the pirate manipulated him. The result was a very tense internal battle, and England struggled to speak over the pirate. "P-please... I c-can't..."

He gasped and shut his eyes as that feeling came again. It was kind of like being held underwater. He hoped the pirate was as uncomfortable as he was, but it was unlikely. Especially because he was still in control.

Japan sat up, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"You can't sleep?" He guessed, observing the blonde carefully.

Suddenly he was pushed against the pillow, his hands pinned down and his body kept in place my a newfound weight. He stared, surprised, into England's eyes as the other man straddled his waist, his knees bent as he leaned forward. Japan flushed, wondering what he was doing. "A-A-Asa-san?"

The blood rushed to England's face, his body's only response to his true emotions, as he suddenly straddled Japan. He panicked, horrified at what he was doing.

He suddenly kissed Japan again, passionately, without any regard for his struggles. His tongue explored the other's mouth greedily even as he fought to pull away.

He began to feel dizzy as his hands left Japan's wrists and slid down along his sides toward his hips. He started to mentally beg. This wasn't fair. He would betray his only friend. And for what? It wasn't worth it. But the pirate didn't care. He pushed Arthur and his pleas to a dark place and pretended they didn't exist.

Japan's eyes widened as England pressed their lips together. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced with the British man's tongue. Japan turned bright red as the tongue explored every crevice, the hotness of the kiss making his body heat up quickly. He weakly pushed at England's shoulders, trying to ignore the pleasure he was receiving.

He shivered as England's hands slid down his chest and stomach, the feeling making his stomach feel strange. He finally managed to pull back, gasping for breath. He stared into England's eyes, trying to determine if he'd gone insane or not. "A...Asa-san? Are...are you alright?"

England's grin faltered when his eyes met Japan's. He felt himself tremble with the effort of the internal struggle.

"P-please... I... s-sorry..." He only managed a few shaky words before he lost control again, the grin returning as he leaned down to kiss Japan's neck, his hands moving lower.

"Na-Nani?" Japan searched England's eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His hands seemed eager to touch Japan, but his words said something else. Something was terribly wrong with England, but he couldn't figure out what.

Suddenly England's fingers found Japan's waistband and began fumbling to try and undo his pants. England's mind screamed, but his body ignored him, the only sign of his battle escaping in the form of silent tears. It was like a nightmare.

Japan felt the fingers on his belt and, eyes wide, tried to stop them. "W-We can't-!"

His words stopped and his hands that were previously resisting froze as he saw England crying. The man was grinning, but the tears were obviously not of happiness. What was going on?

A low chuckle escaped England's throat, only slightly warped by his tears.

"O' course we can~" He drawled, starting to pull Japan's pants down. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the smaller nation's in a rough kiss.

It would be a lot nicer if Arthur would stop his blubbering, but the pirate wasn't bothered enough to deal with it. As long as he was in control, things were going just smashing. He forced his tongue into Japan's mouth, deepening the kiss and ignoring the pleas of his logical side. He'd had plenty of time, and it was Captain Kirkland's turn now...

Japan pushed against England's shoulders, resisting the kiss. His pants suddenly off, he gasped and quickly moved his hands to cover himself, embarrassed. Japan was extremely small, and had always covered up the fact. He refused to let the Western nation see him down there, it would be much too humiliating.

As England tried to practically shove his tongue down Japan's throat, he bit down on it. He knew something was wrong with the other, and didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't just let this continue.

"NNGH!" England pulled back suddenly when Japan bit him, a hand flying to cover his mouth. Suddenly he had some control, and quickly scrambled off of Japan, crying in silent pain and confusion. He felt his control slipping as the pirate recovered, and he shook his head at Japan helplessly.

"P-please... j-just run..." He whimpered, no match for his stronger side, and advanced on Japan again.

"Ah, gomenasai!" Japan saw the tears pouring down the others face, and couldn't help but disregard his words, standing up instead (forgetting to cover himself) and walking over to the British man. He didn't even notice the smirk working its way onto the blonde's face or how England had suddenly stopped retreating and began to step forward again. He gently reached up, once more wiping away the other nation's tears. "Gomenasai, I shouldn't have done that. Does it hurt badly?"

England tried to shake his head again as Japan's hand touched him. He tried to push him away. But instead he just wrapped his arms around the other's thin waist, pushing him back onto the bed. He felt himself grin for the fourth time and thought he'd like to never smile again. The pirate continued to ignore Arthur's tears and the blood in his mouth, pinning Japan to the bed with a chuckle. "Ye can make it better, I'm sure~"

Japan stared up at England confused, wondering what he was hinting at.

"Would...would you like an ice pack?" Did that work for tongues? He knew if it was too cold his tongue would stick, but maybe if it wasn't freezing...

Japan's eyes look around as he thought, landing on their waists. He realized with wide eyes how close their groins were - though, unlike Japan, England's pants were still on. But it was still embarrassing. He squirmed, uncomfortable with how...well, _uncomfortable_ everything was.

England chuckled again, leaning down to whisper in Japan's ear. "I just need _you_, pet~"

He smirked, suddenly grinding into Japan.

Japan gasped and unwillingly bucked up as England ground into him, a shock of pleasure through his body as the sudden touch.

"D-D-Don't do that, pl-please!" He shook his head frantically, embarrassed. He didn't have the heart to tell his clearly insane friend to stop in a more assertive way.

England ignored Japan's pleas, leaning down and kissing his neck. He ran a hand under Japan's shirt and over his chest, his other hand sliding down past his waist. He grinned and took hold of Japan's member, stroking slowly.

"I...Ii-ah!" Japan gripped England's shoulder as he began stroking him, biting his lip and trying to quiet his own moans. The pleasure was unlike anything else, yet Japan willed his body not to enjoy it. It didn't work as he suddenly bucked up again, eyes widening as he got harder. His head swam, his body feeling too many different things all at once. England was at his neck, his chest, his member - everywhere. He knew he should be resisting, knew he should be trying to help his friend who was losing it, but all he could do was shiver and bite his lip harder, trying to contain his noises of pleasure. "Nngh! Mmmgh...iie..."

England felt the familiar heat coursing through him at Japan's unwilling moans. He felt terrible and wonderful at the same time, though it was masked by his unwavering smirk.

"Ye make such pretty noises~" He whispered seductively. His teeth grazed Japan's neck softly and he stroked faster, rolling his thumb slowly over his head.

Japan's cheeks turned a deeper red at England's comment, and he opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a cry of pleasure as he felt teeth against his neck and a thumb tease his sensitive tip. He unintentionally thrust up into the warm caress, turning his head to the side and letting out a long moan. He couldn't even form the words to protest anymore, he could only squeeze his eyes shut and will his body to stop reacting.

England shivered, incredibly turned on by the sounds Japan was making. He had completely lost himself. He grinned and increased the pace of his stroking, bringing his free hand up and tapping three fingers against Japan's lips with a dark chuckle. Arthur cowered in the back of his mind, breaking his own heart.

"Nnghh...ah...hah..." Japan looked up into England's eyes as he felt three fingers press against his lips. He tried to ask what the other was doing, or tell him to stop, but he could only make a moan that ended as a question. "Nnnh?"

He shook his head instead, trying to get his point across. England was going to regret this, if he ever got his sanity back.

England slowed down, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye'd better do it, or it'll hurt, luv~" He pointed out with a lecherous smirk, pressing his fingers to Japan's lips again. He suddenly shuddered as his sane half tried to fight back, but it was no use, and his grin returned as he ignored the screaming in his head. _Please. Please stop me..._

"Asa-san...please, you're...you're not well. I-I can't...not like this..." The British man wasn't thinking clearly. Japan couldn't go along with it, he wouldn't let England do something he was going to regret. England was kind, he would never want to do this. Japan wasn't going to listen to this insane side of him, he had to try and get England back to his real self.

Fingers were shoved into his mouth suddenly, and in an attempt to resist, he bit down on them like he had England's tongue.

"Shit!" England pulled his hand away, cursing. Suddenly he stopped, his entire disposition shifting as the pirate retreated from his body to stand next to the bed, hissing in anger.

"Thar's somethin' wrong with a bloke what bites people!" He snapped, diregarding his own behavior. "'E should be keelhauled, I tell ye."

Arthur barely even felt the pain in his fingers, still in shock at what he'd been doing. He slowly got up, off of Japan, mortified and shaking.

"I... please... I'm... I'm not myself... You... you have to leave." His voice cracked and he cast a glance at the pirate, who had gotten over being bit and seemed to be considering a second attempt. He swallowed nervously. "I... I don't want to hurt you..."

"I...I..." Japan stuttered, unsure what to do. England seemed to think he could handle himself, and if his absence would help the man get a grip on things and stop him from doing something he would regret, Japan would go. He put on his pants and shirt quickly, blushing simply at the fact that England had seen everything. He walked slowly over to the door, stopping as he past England. He put a hand to his forehead, concerned. "Feel better, Asa-san. I know you are a good person."

As he left, Japan's voice reached England's room with one last comment, letting the other know he wasn't going to run away or avoid him because of this. "I'll sleep in the guest room as originally planned."

England forced himself to breathe normally, part shaken and part relieved. He was glad Japan wasn't running away, but he was fearful of him staying. He nodded tensely, eyes swimming with tears. He bit his lip. He loved Japan and he was hurting him. It wasn't fair. He slunk back to the bed, crawling in and curling up in a ball. He let himself cry a little, ignoring the pirate still nagging at him. Finally the iritated phantom disappeared, probably to go mess up his basement or something, and England shut his eyes, crying himself into a restless sleep.

* * *

*"It's a pirate!"

**Th-Thank you.

**More smut to come. Sorry this smut was depressing.**

**If you don't know what a Nihonloid is, ask me and I'll send you a picture. He's basically a really tiny, palm-sized Niholoid.**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**Invader-Aoi's characters:**

**Nihonloid**

**Japan**


	6. Dating

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia.****我****们****没有自己****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Bright blue. Not a cloud in the sky. Nothing would block the daylight from the captain. Japan smiled as he gazed at the water. He loved the sea.

He turned around as he heard footsteps approach, his dress rustling slightly as the wind hit it. He beamed at the face he saw. "Captain-sama, ohayou gozaimasu!"* He greeted brightly, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

England grinned down at Japan, tipping back his tricornered hat with one leather-gloved hand and wrapping his own arms around the other's narrow waist.

"Good morning, poppet~" He replied gruffly, leaning down and kissing Japan.

Japan stood on the tips of his toes, kissing back eagerly. He loved the way England pressed against his lips as if it was the last kiss they would ever have. Loved the way he didn't pause to slip his tongue in the Asian's mouth, exploring it relentlessly. Japan moaned against the heat as England deepened the kiss. He attempted to kiss back, tried to tangle his own tongue around England's but was no match for the pirate. He gave up, allowing the Captain's tongue to shape his own in whatever way the other felt like, pressing closer to England as his face took on a heavy blush.

England grinned into the kiss as Japan submitted, his hands sliding down the other's hips. His fingers hooked the delicate fabric of the dress, bunching it in his palm and pulling the hem higher. He walked his fingers like a spider down Japan's thigh and hooked a single finger under the hem of the dress, lifting it with a lecherous smirk as he pulled away and admired the smaller nation's blush. "I've always liked that color on ye, luv~"

Though Japan did nothing to stop England's wandering fingers, shivering as he trailed them up and down his thigh, he hid his face in England's shirt as the other lifted up his dress, blushing profusely. It was so embarrassing to be doing this out in the open, but he knew that he shouldn't care. If any crew member caught sight of them (not that they would, being as they were in one of the most secluded sections of the ship) it wouldn't make a difference. The Captain owned the crew, and they wouldn't dare make fun of Japan while he was still alive. Japan hugged England tighter, feeling safe.

"C-Captain..." He whispered breathlessly, inhaling the scent of the pirate.

England chuckled darkly at Japan's blushing resistance. He put up a good show, acting modest like that, but he couldn't hide how bad he wanted it. And who better to give it to him? He pressed his lips to Japan's neck, sucking gently on the pale skin and leaving it flushed. His hands ventured further under Japan's dress, hooking the edge of his panties and tugging, slowly and teasingly.

Japan moaned softly as England left a bright red mark on his neck. He always knew exactly what he wanted. England removed his panties, excruciatingly slow, leaving Japan to quiver with excitement. Nothing happened for a few seconds and Japan squirmed."C-Captain-sama, please don't tease..."

He let his own hand slide down to touch himself when the pirate didn't.

"Nnn..." He moaned, rubbing himself. He knew England didn't like when he did that, when anyone other than England gave Japan pleasure - even Japan himself. But he couldn't help it when the man was being cruel.

England raised an eyebrow, the grin still plastered on his face. He saw Japan reach down and begin to touch himself and quietly tsked with his tongue, lightly smacking Japan's hand away with his own.

"Why don'tchee leave that to me~?" He whispered in a low voice. He brushed his leather-clad fingers along Japan's growing member before closing around it and begining to pump slowly.

"Ahhh...hai...Captain-sama~" Japan moaned, gripping the other's shirt to keep his shaking legs from making him fall. It felt so much better than his own hand. England knew his body more than he himself did. "Please...more..."

He couldn't help but beg. He wanted England to go faster, wanted to get to that sweet, sweet pleasure that had him writhing and moaning in the other's arms.

England pressed his lips to Japan's neck again, backing him against the railing of the deck and pinning him there with his own body. He continued to stroke at the same pace, teasingly. Finally he pulled away slightly, a gleam in his eye.

"Would ye like me to prepare ye~?" He suggested, making Japan wait on purpose and enjoying his needy reactions.

"I-Iie!" Japan blurted out loudly, before blushing and answering in a quieter voice. "I...I need you i-in me...n-now..."

England was going much to slowly for his liking. He knew how much England liked to tease, liked seeing how he writhed in need and desire. Japan didn't exactly understand it himself. He wanted the blonde, and he wanted him now. He wanted him to go faster, wanted the sweet release England brought him, the kind that no one else could bring.

England paused a few more seconds, relishing the tension in the Asian's body. He finally drew close again, hands deftly unbuckling his belt and holster and letting them drop to the deck unceremoniously. He undid his pants with the same ease, reaching into them and producing his already hardening member. He stroked himself a couple times, teasing Japan, before he aligned himself with the smaller nation's entrance. He leaned close again, offering Japan a mischievous smirk before gripping his hips through the lacey dress and slowly forcing himself inside with a low moan.

"Ahh~!" Japan cried out as England thrust into him, his entrance welcoming the man and well adjusted to his length. They had done it like this so many times before it was as if his body had accepted the pirate as its possessor. And that's what Japan was. England's possession. And he couldn't imagine, nor would he want to imagine, being anything else. He was England's. That was is function in life. Being England's.

England moaned, thrusting into Japan without restraint. He kissed the other's neck, breathing in the scent of him, hot and humid. His eyes closed, Japan's moans reverberating in his ears like the most beautiful music. He reached down stroke his lover again, thrusting harder as his free hand trailed up Japan's back and wound itself into his hair.

"Wah...hah...nhh!" Japan bucked up as he felt a hand close around his member. He was already shaking, already feeling the need for relief coming over him. It was amazing how fast it took for England to make him feel this way. Oh, it was rough. Rough and hard and painful. But Japan loved it that way, and England felt the same. That's why they were so perfect for each other. He need to feel more of the other. He wrapped his arms tighter around England's neck, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. He pressed down against England, crying out into the kiss at the pleasure it brought him. He met England's upward thrusts with his downward ones. He was so close..._so_ close...But he had to wait. He couldn't come without permission, and he knew it. He pulled away from the blonde's lips, burying his head in his neck and letting out a low moan. "C-Captain-sama...ngh!...I-I'm...pl-please, can I...? Ah!"

England welcomed the passionate kiss, tightening his hand in Japan's hair and moaning while his tongue dominated the other's mouth. He continued thrusting desperately, every resulting cry from the pinned Asian sending more chills down his spine. He grinned when Japan spoke, loving how he begged, and moved his mouth to nip at the smaller nation's earlobe before whispering as seductively as he could while panting for breath. "Aye~ Come for me, luv~"

As England's teeth grazed his earlobe, Japn decided it wasn't important that he had the other's permission. He heard the pirate say something, but didn't comprehend. He simply cried out as loud as his lungs would allow, his body writhing and bucking in pleasure as he came, his cum ending up between their stomachs. He impaled himself on England, increasing the speed as he rode out the pleasure. "Hai! Captain-sama! AH! Asa-kun~!"

England clutched at Japan, trying to pull him as close as possible. He moaned and shut his eyes as he felt the other tense around him, unable to last any longer. His own cries of pleasure were muffled into Japan's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

"Nnn! Ah! Yes! Kiku~!"

England's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in bed, panting. He glanced frantically around the room, wondering if he'd just said that aloud. He cast his sheets aside and groaned at the telltale stickiness showing through his boxers. He turned red, thinking back to the dream, which was astonishingly vivid compared to most dreams. He hadn't had a dream that erotic in centuries. The pirate was getting to him. Japan was getting to him. He covered himself with the sheet again, sighing with exasperation. He'd have to calm himself down before he saw Japan again.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

England glanced up as he descended the stairs, blushing despite himself as soon as he saw Japan. The timezone changes created a big difference in the Asian nation's sleep schedule, and as a result Japan seemed to have woken up before his host. From the man's disheveled appearance, Japan assumed he hadn't gotten a very good night's rest. He frowned for a second, concerned, but masked it with a small smile in an attempt to cheer England up. "How did you sleep?"

England glanced to the floor as he walked over, keeping his distance from Japan, still unsure whether he was in control. "F-fine... you?" He replied quietly, wondering with silent self-loathing what Japan thought of him after what he'd attempted last night.

"Very well. Though it took a bit of time to adjust to the height of your beds..." It had taken Japan at least an hour to convince himself that it wasn't as high as he thought it was. And he'd spent the night having dreams about being on top of Mt. Fuji or something of the sort. "Aren't you afraid of falling off and hurting yourself?"

England shrugged, thinking about the question. "Well, er... in the old days, when it was too cold, we would put hot bricks and coals under the bed, that's why they were so high off the ground, I suppose." It was the only thing he could think of. He bit his lip and glanced toward the kitchen door. "I would make you breakfast, but I would probably give you food poisoning." He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his uncombed hair.

"Would you like me to cook?" He knew in England the host was supposed to treat the guest like royalty, but in Japan things were much different. Guests didn't make demands or anything of the sort - they were a guest in someone else's home. The host set the rules, decided what to do, and decided when to eat. It made perfect sense to Japan, yet every time he'd gone anywhere in the West, they always asked him what he, the guest, wanted. It was strange.

"Though I also wouldn't mind eating out, if you'd prefer. I haven't eaten here in a long time..." England himself couldn't cook, but it was a well known fact that the English hired a lot of French cooks. Surely going to a restaurant in England would be safe and actually probably taste better than his own food.

England bit his lip. He certainly couldn't allow Japan to cook, he was the guest, and he'd already been troubled enough because of Arthur. He wondered if going out in public would dissuade his little alter ego from appearing, but he was doubtful. He nodded anyway.

"I'd love to take you out." He gave Japan a small smile. "Just let me get my wallet."

He dashed upstairs, retrieving his wallet and car keys and throwing on a jacket. He ran his hand through his hair to smooth it down but gave up quickly, going back downstairs to Japan and plastering another smile on his face.

* * *

About ten minutes later England parked outside a small cafe, getting out and holding Japan's door open for him. He led him inside and to a small booth by the window. Despite the low-hanging clouds and misty city morning, it was warm inside the cafe, the smells of different breakfast foods mingling teasingly in the air.

He smiled at Japan, his first unforced smile of the morning, the noise and haze of the cafe dulling his memories of last night. And that dream... England quickly picked up his menu and pretended to consult it, hiding the fresh blush on his face.

Japan looked at the menu and frowned. Though he could speak Engrish with ease, he struggled with reading it. America always teased him about it, making Japan a bit hesitant to admit the fact to England. However, as England seemed to have already decided while Japan had just spent 6 minutes on one word, he sighed and asked for help. "I can't...could you, ano, translate this?"

England smiled, forcing himself to think straight. "Yes, of course."

He gently took the menu and pointed things out. There were the usual; scones, pancakes, french toast. He explained some things he thought most outsiders wouldn't know much about. Some were more traditional French cuisine, but there were also some British delicacies, though things like blood sausage and fried mushrooms wouldn't appeal to Japan, so he refrained from wandering to that section of the menu.

Japan's head swam with confusion, never even having heard of most of the items of the menu. England kept talking about various options, but nothing seemed to be recognizable to him. When England finished explaining and asked him what he'd like, Japan gave him a blank stare. "Eto...why don't you just order for me?"

England smiled and nodded. He knew the feeling. Many nations had difficulty finding food in other countries, unused to the cultures and prices, but especially the difference in palate. It was hard to go from eating, say, the sweet cakes and bland breads they ate here, and then trying China's Szechuanese, ludicrously spicy pork buns and feeling like you could drink the whole bloody Yangtze River.

Immediately, seeming to sense that their table needed to order, a waitress came over. She smiled at them. "All right, you two? What would you fancy this mornin'?

"Top of the morning." England smiled at the waitress as she arrived, falling easily into a comfortable accent and tone when talking to his citizens. "I'll just go with a full monty myself. But hold the pudding." He stated, referring slangily to a typical British breakfast. "And for my friend, I believe I'll order this Welsh special over here. And add a banger, and a side of bacon." He smiled and handed the menu to the waitress after she took down their order. "And we'll both have tea and scones, too."

The waitress gave a polite smile. "We'll have it up in a tick." And left them, bringing the tea - to which England immediately added a ton of cream and sugar - and scones a few moments later, eventually serving them their meals.

England's own breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon, fried mushrooms, and potato cakes. It was typical except that sometimes the meal included baked beans or "black pudding" (blood sausage, which would probably freak Japan out), but England really didn't have that big an appetite. He smiled to Japan and pointed out the things on the other's plate.

"The sausage and bacon I'm sure you'll like, they've got plenty of salt in them." He knew Japan always had a fondness for salted foods, though to be honest, it wasn't a very healthy habit. "And this is laverbread, it's made with seaweed." The rest of the meal was similar to England's, with eggs and some fried tomatoes on toast, but there was also a small bowl of what looked like clams. He picked one up and showed it to Japan. "And these are boiled cockels. And look." He smiled and opened the shell slightly and tipped it on its side toward Japan, showing him how it looked like a perfect heart at a certain angle. He chuckled. "Cute, innit?"

Japan gave England a small smile. "Hai, very kawaii."

They slowly began eating their meals, Japan noting how well England had selected food for him. He seemed to know exactly what Japan would have liked. The laverbread was perfectly suited to his tastes, and though the small seafood wasn't raw, it was still tasty nonetheless. He only ate a bit of the bacon, having been turned off of it after tasting America's bacon-on-hamburger-on-more-bacon sandwich, but the sausage was one of the best Western foods he'd ever tasted. It was extremely salty, and a lot thicker than most meats Japan had put in his mouth.

He noticed the murky color England's tea had taken on after having at least 3 tablespoons of sugar and a cup worth of cream added to it. He frowned, sipping his own tea which he'd made sure remained unsweetened. "You have a sweet tooth, Asa-san?"

England paused, lowering his forkfull of egg and shrugging. "I suppose I always have... it kind of rubbed off on Alfred and Matthew..." He frowned. "It's what Francis used to lure me in... wanker..."

He shook his head and sipped his tea. "I guess I'm just used to flavoring things to make them palatable." He said, a subtle way of admitting he couldn't cook worth a damn.

Japan smiled, amused at how England's blushed at France's name and his eyebrows pointed downward. He acted like he hated the Frenchman, but Japan knew better. They were friends, though they never acted like it. France was probably one of England's closest friends. Even though most of the things France did only were done with the intention of getting in someone's pants, France generally seemed to genuinely just not mind doing England favors. ...Though he suspected that France did sometimes manage to get in England's pants, but that was another story for another pairing.

"You know, you could always hire a cook." Japan pointed out, wondering if there was some reason that England had never done so.

"I-I know... but it's too much trouble now that I live alone..." He bit his lip and leaned his chin on his palm, setting his elbow on the table. "Besides, I live in the city, there's always a cafe somewhere nearby. Not like living in caravans, or ships... Everything has a pace now... I like it..."

"Ye loathe it and ye know it, Arthur." England shuddered as the voice spoke gruffly in his ear, the pirate leaning over from the empty booth behind him. "All this damned regilarity. T'ain't good fer ye."

He nodded toward Japan, dropping his hand heavily onto England's shoulder and squeezing it. "Ye should just shanghai the little imp~" He chuckled wickedly, inducing another shudder from the blonde trying to ignore him. "Charter ye a vessel, and take 'im on a little 'vacation'~"

Arthur hesitantly looked down at his food and picked at it halfheartedly, trying to pretend the pirate wasn't there. "I-i-it's... it's nice..." He trailed off, choked up. He thought about how far he'd come before, how much he'd conquered single handedly. He was a king. A warrior. A god, even. At the thought, he subconsciously crossed himself, earning a snide comment from the pirate about religion being for cowards. He furrowed his brow, refusing to let it get to him.

Japan, generally good at reading the atmosphere, could tell England clearly did not "like it" nor was it "nice". It was understandable, of course. Too much of the same thing wasn't healthy. Maybe that was why England's mind seemed to be losing it. When Japan had been in isolation, he'd spent every single day just cowering under the blankets in a dark room, refusing to come out. He himself had probably gone a bit crazy during that time...

But he couldn't say something so rude to his friend, so instead he tried simply making a subtle suggestion. "Well, you're always welcome to come over to my home for meals."

"That's very considerate of you, but I couldn't impose..." Besides, the last thing he needed was to accost Japan in his own home again. He was really losing it. He started slightly at a squeak nearby as the pirate inconspicuously pinched one of the waitresses' rears. He heard a telltale chuckle as the bewildered girl looked around frantically before moving on to her work, flustered. England sighed and rested his forehead on his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm... just tired."

"Asa-san..." It was time to say something. If Japan waited too long, it could get out of hand. He gently placed his hand over one of England's own.

"I'm worried about you. You seem very..." Japan paused, searching for the right word. "Your mind doesn't seem to be with you."

"I don't believe it's anything too bad but...I think you are too stressed. It's getting to you, I can tell. Is there anything I can do to help?" Japan smiled slightly, trying to make sure England knew he had a friend to help him.

England dropped his gaze to the table, turning his face away slightly. He couldn't tell Japan what was happening. Could he? It was too confusing, too mad. He'd think he'd lost it. He bit his lip and sighed, speaking lowly, at almost a murmur. "I... we should find... somewhere more private..." He swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the pirate's comment about his choice of suggestion.

"I just... you won't..." Won't what? Believe me? Like me? Want anything to do with me? "I... I want to tell you... it's just..." His shoulders slumped. He couldn't even finish his thoughts anymore. He couldn't function. Japan was right, he needed help. But Japan was the last person England wanted to bother with his problems. Like he already hadn't.

"If there's something preventing you from telling me, you don't have to. I just want to know you're alright. I want to help in any way I can." England had always been there for him, after all. During the days of their alliance, England used to send tons of exports to his country and his country alone. Anything Japan needed, England sent over. He knew that Japan needed a lot when he was starting out, and England had provided everything to keep him up as a stable nation. He's fought in the Russo-Japanese war with Japan, and in fact had been the one who trained his soldiers to victory. England was a kind man, and he deserved a friend who was there for him as well.

"I... ok..." England fidgetted nervously.

"Let's... go somewhere quiet..." He suggested softly. He called the waitress over and got the check, taking it to the front and paying for their meals before going to the booth and leading Japan out of the cafe. The morning was still new, and fog hung in the air about ten feet over their heads, shrouding the tops of towers and rickety old London buildings that had been there for centuries.

He silently held the car door open for Japan before getting in the driver's side and starting off down the fairly quiet street. It must have been a Sunday or something, he didn't know, he hadn't seen a calendar in weeks. He headed toward home before slowing down on their way past a forested park. He thought for a second and pulled over, parking the car.

"Here." He said quietly. "I like it here."

He got out of the car, automatically holding Japan's door for him again. He looked around at the small section of wooded area and lead Japan into the trees. He'd been here before when he wanted to be alone but not stuffed up in his house. He could breathe here, where the moss crept over leaves and boulders and the mist clung to the shaky firs overhead. The scent of pine and decaying leaves mingled with the cold moisture in the air, and the park was dim from the clouds filling the sky.

Finally he stopped in a small clearing, where a bench had been set up under a large tree. A tiny stream wound through the clearing, mostly just pebbles and a few miniscule baitfishes flitting along. The clearing was slightly brighter, the white hazy light of the clouds able to reach through the trees better. He made his way to the bench and sat down, patting the spot next to him for Japan to sit down. He gave the other a half-hearted smile, not even remembering the pirate in this moment of peaceful almost-solitude. "I feel a lot calmer here."

Japan sat down where England indicated, marveling at how quiet and serene the park was. They sat in silence for awhile, Japan waiting to see what England had brought him here for. He placed his hand on England's again, wondering if he was alright. He looked a lot calmer than before, but he was still a bit pale.

England glanced over as he felt Japan's warm hand against his again. He smiled at the comforting gesture.

"I..." He cleared his throat, looking around as if he expected to be spied on. "There... there is something wrong..." He hesitated a few more moments, unsure how to even put it. Knowing that it was more than stress. Knowing that he might scare Japan. "I just... I've been thinking... about my history." He bit his lip, eyes wandering to the leaves on the ground as he shifted his feet nervously. "And... well, it's been getting to me... in er... in more ways than one."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I... I keep... talking to myself..." His voice wavered slightly. "And... and it keeps talking back..." He shifted again, unable to believe what a loon he sounded like. "I know... I know it's insane. But I see it... everywhere I go... it's just playing with me... but it's me, and I... it's..." He choked up, his voice cracking as tears prickled the corners of his eyes. "I-I'm losing my mind, Kiku..."

Japan quickly reached up and turned England's face towards him, frowning in concern as he noticed tears at the corner of the British man's eyes. He didn't quite understand anything England was talking about. He kept saying he was talking to an "it", and "it" had something to do with his past. Was he suffering from some traumatic event? He gently moved his arms to England's neck, moving the man so his head rested on Japan's shoulder. He comfortingly stroked the hair, though a bit awkwardly as he'd never done something like this before. China used to do it for him, though, so he knew it helped a bit. "You are not insane, Asa-san. You are clearly very stressed, you just need to talk to someone and things will be fine."

England felt Japan pull him over and didn't protest, leaning into the comforting embrace. He listened to Japan's words, shaking his head as a few tears he couldn't hold back slipped down his face. "No, I am... I am..." He choked and took a shuddering breath. "Y-you don't get it... that's why... I mean... last night..." He closed his eyes, wishing it had never happened. "It... took me over... I didn't want... but it... h-he's too strong, I'm... I'm not that strong anymore." He didn't even know whether he was making sense. He just wanted to get it out while he could, before he chickened out or the pirate interrupted. "H-he'll hurt you, and it'll be m-my fault..."

"Asa-san, iie..." Japan trailed off. This must have been going on for a long time for England to be out of the denial phase. But he was talking as if "it" was a reality. Whatever the "it" he was seeing was, it was all just a figment of his imagination. Perhaps the stress had convinced his mind it was real. "You won't hurt me. So you lose your grip a bit, it's still fixable. It is not real, Asa-san, your mind is playing tricks on you. It happens to all of us at one time or another." Though it hadn't happened to Japan, nor anyone else he knew of...

England shook his head. "I already d-did almost hurt you... I... l-last night... I mean... I c-could've..." He choked up, unable to finish. He couldn't even think of hurting Japan like that. He would never do something if Japan didn't want to. He seriously wasn't in control anymore. And he knew it.

"Don't think I exist, do 'e?" England felt his blood chill when the pirate appeared beside Japan, leering at them both. A translucent hand reached out and ran its fingers through the Asian's hair, leaning in and breathing warm breath against his pale neck.

England subconsciously tightened his fingers on Japan's sleeve, watching the phantom with trepidation and unable to do anything, fearing it would only make things worse, and probably tempt his other half into possessing him again.

Japan felt the breeze mess up his hair a bit, and felt its warmth touch his neck. He paid little attention to it as England started, his green eyes widening in terror.

"Asa-san? What is it?" Japan turned his head around as England looked at the air beside him in horror. His face unknowingly ended up mere centimeters away from the pirate, though Japan saw nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows, searching the air for the source of England's sudden nervousness. The man was gripping his sleeve as hard as possible, and Japan worried about him.

England shook his head, trying to make the vision go away, but it wouldn't. The pirate grinned, chuckling before leaning in and planting a firm kiss on Japan's lips. England paled, mortified. This thing really wanted to ruin his life.

Japan suddenly couldn't breathe through his mouth. Concerned, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth wider. He could breathe better but- suddenly he couldn't speak. It was as if something had suddenly blocked his mouth. He felt something push against his tongue, and didn't know what to do.

England noticed Japan's frightened look and his eyes widened. He started. "L-leave him alone, for God's sake!" He cried out in a strained voice, paling when the pirate relinquished Japan and glared at him.

"Don't tell me what t' do, Arthur." There was a grin, but the tone was definitely a threatening one. "Ye wouldn't wanna lose control again, would ye~?"

England shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Japan. But he couldn't let a half-solid version of himself hurt him, either. "Y-you heard me. That's e-enough."

The pirate's eyes narrowed, but Arthur refused to flinch this time. Finally it grinned and shrugged, quickly groping Japan before stepping back.

"'ave it yer way, then. You'll regret it later, mate~" England shivered at the threat, deciding to immediately pack Japan up and send him home, where he was safe from England and his insanity.

As Japan suddenly found himself able to breathe again, he turned to England to asked what he'd been shouting about. He never got the chance to get a word in as England began walking back to the house, discussing flight plans and tickets and all sorts of things. He had to run a little to catch up to England's quick strides, and reached out to grab his arm and stop him. "Asa-san, wait. I'm not leaving, yet. You need support, and I'd like to help..."

England stopped, hesitating before turning to Japan with a pained expression. "No, I can't risk it. I almost... last night..." He shook his head frantically. "I'm not controlling my own actions anymore, Kiku. I'm going to hurt you, a-and... I can't take that... I can't, because I lo..."

He stopped, realizing what he was about to admit. He bit his lip. "You'll be safer away from me. Please. This isn't just a m-mental thing. I mean it..."

Japan frowned, his eyes taking on a tint of sadness. "Asa-san, I want to help you. Please." He took a step closer, tilting his head up to look at England straight in the face. He wanted him to know he meant it. He wasn't going anywhere. For whatever reason, England thought he could handle this himself. Japan understood, of course. He and England were a lot alike. Especially in their sense of pride and stubbornness. But there was a time when those needed to be disregarded for one's mental health.

England battled inwardly for a long time, periodically opening his mouth to speak and then closing it again, nothing to say. Finally he sighed.

"Fine... but Kiku..." He looked Japan straight in the eye, his tone as serious as he could maintain under the stress. "If I do something unwarranted, you stop me, d-do you hear? If you have to knock me out, so be it, I'll be a lot happier injured than being the person to hurt you. You have no idea what it does to me. So please, please don't try to stand up to me. I'm not in control..." He gently put his hands on Japan's shoulders as he spoke, conveying the sincerity of his words.

Japan sighed with relief as England agreed. He gently put his hand over one of the ones resting on his shoulder, and nodded to England's words. He didn't think he would have to go as far as knocking out, but if it would assure his friend... He smiled.

England hesitated before nodding and sighing, slowly taking his hands off Japan's shoulders and dropping his own, defeated.

"Right, then." He smiled halfheartedly and continued walking at a slower pace, leading Japan back to the car and holding the door for him before climbing in without a word.

He drove back to his house, deep in thought. He didn't like the idea of an entity he had no control over attacking Japan. He hated it. It tore him apart. But Japan kept insisting. Why? No one ever wanted to help him, not even the nations he'd raised single-handedly from ignorant little colonies. So why did Japan have to risk himself? It wasn't fair.

He pulled into his driveway and parked, getting out and holding the door for Japan, a second instinct at this point. He led the other inside, still thinking to himself. He turned to Japan, realizing he was probably not being very good company. "I... could finish showing you the house." He refrained from mentioning that all Japan had seen of upstairs was his bedroom.

"Actually, ano..." Japan shifted uncomfortably, unused to having the ability as a guest to make demands. He didn't want the tour to end like the last one had, but he was sure bringing something like that up would be rude. He was sure England wanted to forget his strange moments as much as himself. But maybe he could prevent it by suggesting something else...

At least, that had been his plan. But he just couldn't bring himself to make a request, to change his host's plans. It just wasn't what he had been brought up to do. "That sounds...eto, fine."

England raised an eyebrow at Japan's hesitance, but smiled when the other agreed. He nodded. "Come on." He turned and led Japan upstairs. "I think you'll like it." He walked down the hall, in the opposite direction of his bedroom, to a large wooden door. He smiled and pushed it open, leading Japan inside.

The room was large and spacious, with different artworks adorning the walls from all origins and time periods. The main focus of the room, however, was the rows and rows of bookshelves, reaching to the ceiling, holding everything from ancient historical manuscripts to last month's best selling novels. The decor of the room was warm and inviting, and there were huge windows with sheer curtains allowing sunlight to filter softly into the room, which was full of places to sit and read. "I had the library extended. What do you think?"

Japan's eyes widened. England's library had already been the largest he'd ever seen, yet he'd made it even bigger? Japan walked among the bookshelves, searching. Indeed, it seemed England had ever genre, every type of book imaginable here...except one."Where are the manga? Surely you added some in after I pointed it out last time I was here?"

England smiled and moved toward one of the walls, which was decorated with two enormous stage-curtains running the length of the room and hanging from ceiling to floor. "I did say you would like it..." He answered, reaching out and tugging the tasseled rope he was standing next to. The curtains parted, revealing another shelf, filling the entire wall, covered in every manga England could find. He waved his hand theatrically.

"I was going to call you over and show you back when I remodeled the place, but er... I was nervous." He shifted. He remembered how he'd scrutinized the blank wall, wondering what to do with it, when the memory of Japan's manga suggestion came to mind. He'd gone and ordered everything he could look up, and even had to track down a few at local book stores. But it was well worth it if it impressed Japan even the slightest bit.

Japan's eyes reached the biggest size they had reached since Japan was little and China would introduce him to a new toy. He stepped slowly over to the bookshelf, going through each and every manga. Some of these were limited-edition, ones Japan hadn't been able to get in time or afford. England's collection was far more extensive than his own. He beamed at England. "This is amazing, Asa-san! How did you...I mean...sugoi!"

England relaxed, grinning at Japan's reaction. "It took a while, but people are very helpful about this stuff." He shrugged. There were a few times people avidly joined him in searching a store for one of these books when he couldn't find it himself. He hadn't read any of them yet, but everyone seemed to be a fan. He felt his heart warm up seeing how happy Japan was at his surprise. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

"Yer a dog~" A voice chuckled at Arthur's ear, making him shudder. "Guess that 'romance' codswallop works sometimes."

Japan took more time to look over the many shelves, noting which manga he had, which ones he knew of, which ones he'd always wanted, and which ones he never heard of in his life. The shelf was organized alphabetically, something he smiled about. England was always very meticulous. Back in the days of their alliance when they would sit together at meetings, England used to frown and pick dog hairs off of Japan's suit. They were always the shortest things, not even 3 mm long, yet England always saw them.

Japan stopped when he reached the "B" section, and gave England a wide smile. "I'd hoped you would have this one." He pulled the book out, showing England the cover, a picture of a butler pouring tea in a dazzling fashion. _Black Butler_, the title read. "I'd actually made this manga for you a while ago, but our alliance terminated before I'd gotten the chance to show you..."

"Oh." England smiled, reaching out to gently take the book. He glanced at it, flipping through the first few pages. "I'll have to read it then, for sure." He glanced up at Japan, thoughtful. "I don't think that alliance should have terminated..." He shrugged."Maybe we should try it again. Things were so tumultuous back then."

Japan smiled. "Hai, I would like that. I have missed being your friend, Igirisu-san."

It was true. The days of the Anglo-Japanese alliance had been some of Japan's nicest. England had taught him a great deal about the world, and Japan was always eager to learn. His country never suffered from anything - England directed all his exports solely towards Japan, and helped him pay for everything. He had won his first big war victory against Russia with the help of England's training. That one little win had made all of Europe fear Asia for once.

But it generally wasn't an exciting time. And that's what was so wonderful about it. He couldn't even count how many days he and England had just sat in the sun room, drinking tea and talking about random things. There were very few moments when he could just relax with a cup of tea anymore.

England smiled, nodding as he recalled the days of old, when he and Japan would spend hours just talking. He turned to the other, fidgeting. "You know, we could always make a new alliance..."

"Well, I suppose I would have to discuss it with my boss but..." Then again, Japan hadn't discussed it with his boss last time. And though Mikami had seemed so dead set on creating an alliance with Russia, creating the alliance with England all worked out in the end. Sure, Japan had ended up having to rush over to England's home, running up a hill desperately to explain the situation, but England seemed to accept his explanation and the alliance had been completed. "Iie, I'm sure Mikami-sama won't mind. Should we write it up now?"

England smiled and nodded. "Yes, let's." He walked to the doorway. "We can do it in the sunroom, I'll make tea." He lead Japan back downstairs and gave him a pen and paper so he could get started, then left to make tea, returning shortly afterward and placing the tray on the table. He poured himself and Japan each a cup before sitting down. "Any headway so far?"

"Hai, I just wrote up the basics regarding training, support in warfare, etc..." He looked down at what he had written. All that was left was to write down the personal requests that they each made of one another. He smiled and handed the paper and pen to England, allowing him to go first. He was sure the other would have more demands than himself. Not that he minded, in the last alliance England's personal suggestions were probably what kept it in place for so long. Though he'd never seen the point of hand holding...

England nodded and took the paper and pen, furrowing his brow to remember the old alliance, jotting things down as he thought of them. This was kind of sudden, but he could recall most of his old requests. He casually added the hand holding again while Japan was taking a sip of his tea, hoping he'd skip over it in the paragraph if he crammed the words closer together.

The whole time, he struggled to ignore the pirate, making every sort of crude suggestion. He rolled his eyes to himself and shook his head, trying not to listen, until the nagging voice in his head suggested something about kidnapping Japan and taking him away on a ship.

He smiled, writing in a new request; to take time off once a year to go to sea together. A kind of isolation, where no one could get to them. It would be like the old days, if he could figure out how to control himself by then. England handed the paper and pen over to Japan, still smiling. "I hope that's suitable."

Japan scanned over the page, nodding. They were all the same requests from before (including the hand holding, he noted with a frown). His eyebrows raised at the one new request to go out to sea once a year. It seemed strange, but Japan was willing to get away from things every once in awhile. He was surprised to see that England had left it on that they would sit together during all meetings, as well as look out for one another. Yes, being allies in war was common and very much the point of alliances, but last time England had practically become Japan's bodyguard. He didn't mind previously, too young to protect himself very much, but this time he didn't really need all that much help. Especially since last time England intervened in any conversation in which the person was less than two feet away from Japan. Though most people had left Japan alone as soon as he and England started holding hands at meetings, for some reason.

Japan wrote in all the requests he could remember himself. He thought about it for a second before adding one new request - England had to start selling Japan's 2D merchandise in the United Kingdom. He handed the paper back to England so he could look over it one last time. "Is this fine?"

England took the paper and scanned it, nodding. He didn't mind the part about selling Japan's merchandise. He was glad to help the other's economy any way he could. "It's perfect. Just like the last one." He gave Japan a soft smile and signed the contract, handing it back to him along with the pen. He already felt a lot happier and more at ease. He always did when he was allied with Japan. He gave him a reason to be strong and brave. He had something to fight for again.

Japan signed the alliance, noting how much more relaxed he felt immediately after. It was nice to be allies with his old friend again. He hesitantly brought his hand up to hold England's, figuring he better get used to it again. His face turned red and he looked away, embarrassed. "I suppose we'll announce it at the next meeting, then?"

England smiled softly, giving Japan's hand a light squeeze and nodding. Finally he felt at peace again...

* * *

After what felt like his first good sleep in centuries, England walked into the meeting room, hand in hand with Japan and grinning. He led the Asian to an empty seat by the front, pulling his chair out for him before sitting in the seat next to him.

England waited for the room to fill and the meeting to begin before taking the initiative of speaking over everyone. "I just wanted to announce that Japan and I have reinstated our alliance." He grinned, inwardly questioning his confidence. He looked around the table, almost challenging, and wondered vaguely where this was coming from. "I just wanted to make sure everyone knew." He added coyly, meeting Russia's eyes for just a second, before glancing around at everyone once more to let it sink in to the jealous ones.

Japan blushed at how loud England was being about their alliance. He seemed to be intent on making it a big deal, and he could see the way England's cocky attitude was making others a bit angry. He tugged at the cuff of England's suit, trying to get him to sit down.

"Hey, what? I thought that thing was gone for good." Though America was friends with Japan currently, the alliance's termination had been mainly caused by him. But it wasn't his fault that Japan would be getting in the way of trade with China. Over half the junk in his house was stuff he'd gotten from China, he needed that junk! If Japan and England were going to be in an alliance again, the problem might re-arise.

England felt a tug at his sleeve, but ignored it when America spoke up, turning to the other and furrowing his thick brows in irritation. "Pipe down, lad, no one's asking your bloody permission." He snapped, a bit surprised at his own nerve. Perhaps allying with Japan again had boosted his confidence somewhat. He wasn't even phased when Russia began bothering him.

"How will you take care of Japan?" Russia inquired in the most nonlethal and innocent tone he could muster, grinning maliciously. "You are turned around so badly you cannot find your back door, comrade." His eyes flickered from Japan to England and he chuckled dryly. "Your economy is as bad as America's is. You cannot provide for him."

England rolled his eyes at Russia's remarks. He was obviously just saying things to pick a fight and wasn't making sense. There wasn't a damned thing wrong with England's economy, Russia was just a prick. "Well, all peanut gallery opinions aside, I'm very happy to be in an honest, secure alliance, and I'll thank you all to respect that."

Japan gave up tugging at England's sleeve, and instead turned his attention to Russia's mocking. He frowned, reaching forward to take a sip of his water before placing it down, and murmuring, in as nonchalant a manner as possible, something just loud enough for the scarf-clad nation to hear. "At least Igirisu-kun can take care of something, unlike others who destroy everything they touch..."

He didn't normally say such childishly rude things, but he was still bitter over the past he'd had with Russia. He'd won that war, but lost so much in the end...

England allowed himself a reserved smirk as Japan's biting retort brought a scowl to Russia's face. The brute should learn to keep his big nose out of other people's business anyway. He sat down, unperturbed, making sure his chair was as close to Japan's as possible and smiling at him. He didn't feel like anything that went wrong at this meeting could disturb him. He was too at ease.

Japan smiled back, albeit a bit confused as to why England was so happy all of the sudden.

As the meeting started, Japan noticed France lay a heavy hand on England's shoulder, leaning in and beginning to whisper to the both of them.

"So, you 'ave reestablished your alliance, oui~?" He said, his tone as suave and yet at the same time, creepy, as ever. His smooth smile held the hint of a smirk, a forewarning of his following question. "'ave you made it..._official_, again?"

Japan's cheeks turned red, while the rest of his face paled. Still trying to keep quiet in fear of annoying Germany with private conversations, he murmured back. "I...I didn't think we had to...twice..."

"Non, non, you always 'ave to. Every time~" France shot England a knowing look and spoke quietly into his ear alone. "Not zat you don't want to, I'm sure~?" He rested a palm casually (or, as casually as one could) over England's crotch, groping the blonde.

England furrowed his brow when France bothered them, his eyes widening at the question. He turned red at France's insistence and opened his mouth to protest, but gasped when he was suddenly groped. He smacked France's hand, irate and embarrassed."Don't touch me, frog!" He hissed under his breath, giving Japan an apologetic look and attempting to compose himself. He jumped when a pair of hands dropped heavily to his shoulders.

"Francis has a point~" The pirate's voice rumbled in his other ear as it swept a lecherous gaze over Japan, making England shudder. He shook his head, trying to ignore it, and France as well.

Japan was quiet the rest of the meeting, his face red and obviously confused. He was deep in thought about something, and couldn't seem to focus on the meeting. As the last person spoke and the meeting room began to clear out, Japan was shaken from his thoughts as England took his hand again. He didn't move, though, staring at the ground. Finally, he spoke.

"Igirisu-kun, I think...I mean, I want the alliance to be as...o-official as last time, I don't...I don't want it to be as easy to break..." He didn't meet the Englishman's eyes, too embarrassed by his own request.

England stopped and turned to Japan, confused by the other's hesitance. He turned red when he spoke up, knowing what Japan was insinuating. He could sense his reluctance and embarrassment too, though. He bit his lip. "Kiku... I'm afraid I... I don't want to hurt you... but it's... it's up to you." He managed, blush deepening as he swallowed nervously and shifted his papers in his hand. He didn't want to take advantage of Japan, but if he consented, he was sure he could control himself. But he couldn't risk hurting Japan if he didn't really want to do this. It wasn't fair if he felt forced. "We... we don't have to... er... but if you... if you think it would help..."

Japan took a deep breath. He'd already had an alliance once with England. But that was a long time ago, when he was fresh out of isolation and still unknowing of the world. He hadn't quite understood the significance of making an alliance official.

And he hadn't made any alliances in a long time. And the last one with Germany and Italy...he shuddered slightly. He wished Germany had just let him take pictures rather than it be a threesome, but the blonde was so stuck to the rules. At least he'd been allowed to simply awkwardly hold Italy while Germany...nevermind.

And outside of alliances, his sexual experience was little. He'd only been with Greece once (which was a dream!), and even that he barely remembered. "I am fine with it...I just...I am old, Igirisu-kun, I have not...eto...done something like that in a long time..."

"I... I know." England fidgetted. "Me neither..." He shifted awkwardly and looked at Japan. "I'll... I'll take good care of you, though. I promise." He gave Japan a soft, nervous smile and squeezed his hand gently. "And I... I can always wait, Kiku... we don't have to... to do it... right away, you know, if... if you're not comfortable." He began rambling, desperate to make Japan happy.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm preventing the alliance from happening or anything..." The less official an alliance, the easier it was to break. The strongest bonder would be, of course, marriage, but that wasn't an alliance just any two nations did. Sex was the next step down, and though Japan was sure it was originally intended to be similar to the marriage bond in the sense that it was for a select few, somewhere along the way sex became something anyone would do with anyone. "Just...tell me if you want it to happen when the time comes, an-and I'll agree, ne?"

England smiled a little more and pulled Japan into a gentle hug. "There will be a better time for it. We'll know when it comes." He said, reassuring him. "A bond isn't as strong when it's forced."

Japan tensed at the hug, unused to such intimate contact for no reason. He would sometimes give his friends an awkward hug when they were upset and needed it, but he wasn't used to receiving them so suddenly. He stood still before hesitantly hugging back, figuring the best way to learn Western customs was to participate in them. The way he could feel England's body heat through his clothes made Japan nervous, his body rejecting the invasion of his personal space. He tolerated it though, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Gomen...I'm not used to this sort of contact normally..."

England pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry." He smiled at Japan. Sometimes he forgot that the other was so different culturally. He gently took Japan's hand again. "We should head home before it gets too late."

Japan allowed England to lead the way to his car, noticing the strange looks the few nations they passed in the hall gave them. He looked down at their hands, figuring it to be the cause and flushed. It would certainly improve their bond as allies, but it was so embarrassing...

He tried to take his mind off things by thinking back to the meeting. "They didn't seem too happy about the alliance. It is just like last time..." Japan's face took on a sad aura, knowing that the main cause of the alliance's previous demise was the negative attitude it got from the rest of the nations.

England stopped next to the car and turned to Japan, shaking his head. "Don't you pay them any mind, Kiku." He said firmly but gently. "They're only unhappy because none of them ever knew an alliance as splendid as ours." He smiled lovingly at Japan as he opened the door for him. "You don't have to answer to anyone, and neither do I." He smiled a little more, relishing the sudden confidence he seemed to have today. "We have a perfect alliance. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

apan climbed into the car, thinking over England's words. He smiled slightly at the reassurance, England's confidence making him truly believe the words. England was right, there was nothing to worry about.

Though he still hoped America wasn't planning on doing anything rash to get rid of their alliance. Or even Russia...Japan shivered. Russia insisted on following him a lot recently, he kept talking to Japan about random, pointless things and refusing to let him out of his sight. At least with the renewal of the Anglo-Japanese alliance England could once more help him get Russia off his back.

England smiled and got in the car, leaving the parking lot and driving toward home. He glanced at the sun and cleared his throat. "Er, it's still early. Should we... um... should we go somewhere? I mean, er... to eat, or... er, just... take a walk?" He rambled off a bit. He and Japan seemed to have a much nicer time outside of his house (where Japan couldn't escape him). And besides, the more time he and Japan spent doing things, the more comfortable they'd be with each other. Though tea and sitting in the garden was just as nice, as long as a certain alter ego didn't intervene.

"Well, you have yet to give me a tour around your country. Do you think we have time to do some sightseeing?" He smiled at England's ramblings. The other was trying so hard to be a good host, and the nice gesture did not go unappreciated by Japan. He'd forgotten what an attentive ally England had been. Japan's previous alliance with Germany and Italy had been most just about taking pictures of them in romantic positions, but with England it was almost as if they were playing out the role of Germany and Italy.

Japan blushed, startled by the thought. He was making them sound like a couple rather than the allies both he and England knew they were. He shook his head to clear it of anymore strange thinking.

England smiled and nodded, thinking for a moment before turning and changing direction. Soon they arrived in London, in a large open square. England parked and got out of the car, holding Japan's door for him and gesturing to the building. "I hope a museum isn't too boring. It's not a popular one, but it won't be crowded and it does have some riveting exhibits." He shrugged sheepishly, wondering if he could have picked a more interesting place to go.

Japan smiled as he took England's hand and got out of the car. "I do not mind. Anywhere Asa-san picks is fine." Japan had always been one for quieter places, and though a museum exhibit didn't guarantee entertainment, it was sure to be peaceful no matter the circumstances.

England smiled and took Japan's hand, now that he couldn't be chastised for it, and led the smaller nation into the building. Inside, the ceilings reached well over two stories high, and every inch of space was decorated with antiques and ancient artifacts, with little signs and plaques and shiny glass cases. The main lobby was decorated in reds, whites, and gold, with Roman-style columns around the perimeter. Doorways leading out of the room were adorned in tall, wide arches, leading down dark halls to mysterious exhibits.

He smiled and began leading Japan to different exhibits, some happy, most not so much. He chose to avoid the Black Plague exhibit like... well, the Plague. Others, like civil wars, he also kept shy of. He tried to only show Japan his brave side, his tragic hero side. He simply couldn't be weak, or sick, or at war with himself. Not when he had someone to protect...

"'bout time ye show us the real exhibits." England started when a gruff voice sounded in his head, glancing around to realize he had subconsciously walked into the Pirate exhibit. He turned to Japan. "Er, this one's nice, but it's a bit boring... maybe we should just move on..." He ignored the disappointed grumbling from the apparition beside him.

"Ano, if you don't mind, I'd like to look around in this one. Pirates quite interest me...I've been considering writing a manga about them. We even have a fashion style called 'Alice and the Pirates' in my home..." His country was already greatly into Victorian themes and fashions - many Japanese females wore lolita, while the males all seemed into Ōji. And Alice and the Pirates really had been a big hit, it seemed sensible to introduce his clearly pirate-enjoying people to a manga on the subject. He gave a polite smile, gently pulling England over to one of the displays in the exhibits, carefully trying to read the text below it. He furrowed his eyebrows at the English and, after a few more attempts, finally gave up. "Eto, perhaps you could explain to me about them instead. I'm sure it will be more interesting coming directly from you, anyway."

England bit his lip, unsure, as Japan pulled him forward and peered at the plaque in front of the exhibit. He glanced over with a small smile, however, when he saw his friend's eagerness to learn. "Well, this is actually one of the more popular exhibits." He nodded, gesturing to the encased wax statue of a tall, grizzly man with a tangled, pitch-black beard down to his middle. His clothes, though once perhaps a gaunt outfit, were stained and tattered, and his sun-faded and worn tricorn hat shaded beady, wicked glass eyes. He spoke up without looking at the plaque, recalling it all from memory. "This was Blackbeard. He was probably the most notorious pirate."

"'Cept fer me." The pirate interjected. England chose to ignore it and continued speaking in a tone that became gradually prouder.

"You know, really, not a whole lot was known about him. But he didn't let anyone or anything stand in his way." He smirked a bit, relishing the nostalgia. How one man could cause so much trouble. It really made him think back to his earlier days, before he followed so many rules... why did he follow them again? It was so much more fun before... He shook the thoughts from his mind, turning back to Japan. "I tell you what, though, you have to hand it to him for his ambition." England felt a little uneasy at the words coming out of his own mouth. Ambition? He was a murderer and thief, a coward, not a warrior. He frowned, unsure what he was thinking anymore.

"Ye used to 'ave that same ambition, Arthur." The apparition spoke up from beside him, idly toying with an oblivious Japan's hair. "There was a time ye wouldn't let anythin' stop ye. When ye didn't blush and sputter like a li'l girl when ye shoul' be claiming what's yers." A wicked grin spread across the pirate's face, sending a chill through England.

"Er, maybe we should be getting to a different wing... It's a bit cold in here, don't you think? I think the heater's broken or something." He rambled a bit, trying to ignore his confusing thoughts.

"Cold? I do not think so...but if you would like to move on, we can." Japan smiled politely and followed England.

He suddenly stopped the other, tugging on the blonde man's sleeve and pointing, his eyes bright and shiny as he stared at the newest exhibit before them. The Victorian Era.

"The dresses, Asa-san. Look at the dresses!" He eagerly examined one, guessing how many petticoats were under it and how much lace had gone into the design. Then he moved onto a figure of a perfect gentleman, wearing and elegant suit and top hat. "It's like an Ouji-sama!"* He turned to England happily, before rushing off to examine another dress. It was a well known fact in Japan that lolita fashion was taken from the wonderful styles of the Victorian Era.

England smiled warmly and followed Japan into the exhibit, watching him look at the dresses and various clothing with the attitude of a child in a candy store. It made him feel a bit warm inside, though he wasn't sure if it was the fact that Japan loved his fashion or the fact that he was imagining the Asian wearing one of those lacy dresses...

"Aye. He'd look right tasty in this'un," The pirate chuckled, standing in front of a red and purple dress. Though England may have agreed, he chose to ignore him again, joining Japan's side.

"Yes, they're very nice. I kind of miss it now, what with all the kids in their baggy clothes or skinny jeans... ludicrous, those aren't clothes. Clothes are works of art, like these." He smiled, the nostalgia getting to him again. God, they were some ruddy good times. Even with all the wars and plagues, he had to admit at a time he was in power, he was much happier than now, despite his current security.

It wasn't what he wanted, to be safe. It was... to be free. He cast a glance at Japan. He wanted to be free with Japan, too. But he simply couldn't risk their friendship and alliance. He couldn't risk losing him completely if he could still have him, if only as a friend.

Japan chuckled. "You clearly haven't seen some of the things my own people are wearing. My visual kei** fashion is even more outrageous than your punk scene..."

Suddenly aware of how rude he was being, Japan hastily bowed to England. "Ah, gomenasai, I didn't mean to insult your punk fashion. I actually quite like some of them, I was just trying to make a point."

It seemed a lot of his people liked fashions from Europe, especially from Britain. A great deal of his pop culture was inspired by England, and his people couldn't get enough of the look that Europeans had, with their multi-colored eyes and wide range of hair tones. Some people were wearing color contacts, and even getting plastic surgery to insert eye wrinkles in order to look like a Westerner...***

England smiled, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm not insulted at all." He replied honestly, stepping closer to Japan. He didn't know a lot about Japan's culture himself, and the other seemed to be extremely intrigued by his own. It made him feel a bit bad that he didn't try to learn more about his long-time friend and ally. "I'm a bit embarrassed though," He smirked a bit, sheepishly. "You know all about my fashions and I've never really made that much of an effort to learn about your culture."

Japan smiled back, shaking his head. "It is alright. Most of my fashions come from your own. I am essentially just making an Asian version of your own clothing."

So much of Japan's culture had come from the West, after he'd come out of isolation and decided to partake in culture enlightenment. "Did you know, the Japanese dish Nikujaga was invented by Imperial Japanese Navy's chefs as an imitation of the beef stews from the British Royal Navy? A fleet admiral, Togo Heihachiro had enjoyed the British dish so much that he wanted more of it. Nikujaga is quite addicting itself..." Japan blushed as he suddenly caught himself rambling. At least he'd been talking a bit about the both of them, rather than selfishly centering on himself..

England glanced over at Japan, smiling more at the blush on his face. "Really? I didn't know that. It's a bit flattering, especially knowing how 'well' I cook." He chuckled, though he took Japan's words to heart, as they brought back memories of their time together as allies. "I'm glad I made such an impression on you." He flushed a bit at the words, which seemed wrong. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, I..." He wasn't really sure what he meant. He was confused, distracted just by Japan's presence. He shook his head. "I mean, nevermind." He muttered, flustered.

"Iie, it is quite true. Of all the people I had met when I had come out of isolation, you by far were the most considerate and polite nation." He gave England a gentle smile, recalling the fond memories of when he'd first met England...and the not so fond memories of meeting other nations. While England had brought a bouquet of roses, America had brought a fleet of black ships and a list of demands. He sighed when he thought of how tiring France's constant visits were, even if the Frenchman had been kind and interested in his culture. Yes, quiet tea with England had been much nicer than the exhausting visits from other power-hungry nations. "I...I even used to have a crush on you, back when we had our first alliance. I came to my senses after you ended it, of course." Japan blushed as his smile turned embarrassed. "I suppose it was a silly thing in the first place."

England froze at Japan's sudden confession, turning to face him a bit too quickly and startling the other. He felt a slight heat rise to his face and opened his mouth slightly to speak, before he realized what Japan had said, that he'd 'come to his senses'. His heart dropped and he turned away again, unsure how to respond. It wasn't silly at all... He loved Japan.

Japan noted England's wide eyes and searched his words, trying to find a reason for his friend's shocked expression. He frowned and quickly tried to defend himself. "Ah, I don't mean that crushing on you personally had been silly! I just meant that a young, new nation like I had been could never be a match with the powerful nation you were at the time. We were quite different, and it was foolish to think someone as great as you would have liked someone as small and stupid as myself." He smiled apologetically, comically tapping himself on the head with his fist. "I sound like a fool, don't I? I just mean that I'm sure now we would get along in a relationship quite well, because we both have a bit more even experience and maturity." He blushed at his own words. It almost sounded like he was asking England out, talking like that. England must think him so strange.

England perked up a bit, glancing sidelong at Japan and biting his lip. He wondered if it was worth the risk to state his feelings, or whether he could still be rejected.

"Oh, what the 'ell are ye waitin' fer, Arthur?" The pirate snapped mockingly, nearing England and speaking lowly in his ear. "Y'know 'e's into ye. Y'know 'e respects ye. 'e practically belongs to ye."

England fidgeted and turned to Japan, taking a breath. "Er... do you really think so? Because... b-because, er..."

"Bloody out with it, man!"

"K-Kiku, will you go out with me?" England blurted suddenly, his voice echoing unnecessarily in the empty exhibit. His face burned red as he stood with bated breath, waiting to see what the other's response would be.

Japan's eyes widened and he stepped back from England, startled by the sudden question. He felt his face heat up instantly, his blush tinting his cheeks a bright pink. "I…I…I…" He stuttered out, his eyes darting nervously as his mind tried to comprehend the words. He was absolutely no good with dealing with such awkward and…and embarrassing situations. He had never been asked out in his life. Was this some sort of joke? Some sort of strange European humor that Japan, so into his Asian culture, did not understand? But England looked so serious. So nervous, yet serious. Since when had England liked him? Where was this question coming from? Japan couldn't find the proper words to respond. He opened his mouth, but…

"G-Gomenasai! I…I can't-!" Japan couldn't even finish his sentence, lost for words and much too embarrassed to find them. He turned, fleeing the exhibit and leaving his blonde friend behind as he ran into the quickest exit – the bathrooms.

England looked after Japan, horrified and embarrassed. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He rounded on the pirate still at his shoulder. "Th-this is all your fault! Git!" He growled and stormed off, running after Japan and trying to stop him. He followed him around a corner before losing sight of him and dropping his shoulders with a defeated sigh.

A small sound caught his attention and he noticed a door still just closing, perhaps a door Japan had run through. He quickly went to it and stepped into the room, which was apparently a public restroom. The museum must have been closing, because the normal lights were off and only the two or three dim reserve lights illuminated the room.

England slowly walked in, keeping his footsteps light, and looked around, not seeing Japan. Afraid if he ventured deeper into the room, Japan would feel cornered, he instead spoke up in a timid whisper. "...Kiku?"

Japan stilled as he heard footsteps echo on the bathroom's tile floor, and held his breath until he heard his friend speak up. He let out a sigh of relief, worried that a stranger might have walked in. He wasn't crying, but he'd sniffled a few times and teared up in embarrassment, and he didn't want some strange person thinking him unmanly. He wiped at his eyes behind the stall door before pushing it open and stepping out. He stared at the floor, too ashamed to look England in the eye. His face was a bright red, not having ever handled this kind of situation before. It was entirely new to him.

England stepped toward Japan timidly, afraid to scare him. He fidgeted and cleared his throat. "Kiku... I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to offend you." He bit his lip, blushing slightly. He mouthed, unable to find words. He was vaguely aware of a shadow behind him, and he cleared his throat again, a slight confidence building in him as he spoke.

"I just... when you told me you... had a crush on me... it's just... well, I started to like you back then, too, and... and I've been falling in love with you ever since... I just thought... if you felt the same way, there might be... a chance. But... but I would never force you into anything, and I certainly don't want to upset you. I'm very sorry." He finished at almost a whisper, glancing up into Japan's eyes.

"No one has ever…l-loved me before…I-I am not used to…h-h-handling this. I-I don't know what to say." Japan stared at the ground, his eyes searching the cold tile for an answer. He considered his feelings for England, the friendship they had and the way he acted around the other. He supposed he wasn't as close with anyone other than England. And he was certainly more affectionate with him than everyone else (though either way he really wasn't that affectionate). And despite the way England had sexually touched him, Japan hadn't gotten truly offended. If anyone else had done what England had, Japan would have hit them, and ran away immediately, threatening to get his katana. Yet for some reason England was different. Though Japan wasn't sure about how their relationship was anymore or how Japan felt about England, he could say that at least. England was different, he was special to him. "I-I suppose I really can't think of a reason…n-not to be together but…w-we would have to take things slowly..."

England perked up a little, hopeful. "Kiku, that's fine. That's perfect. As long as... er, I mean, you want to. Really, I don't want you to feel pressured. I just... I just wanted to confess how I really feel, just so it's out there, so you know. And I'm ready whenever you are. And if you're not, I'll still be here, always." He rambled a bit, smiling warmly and taking Japan's hand in his own.

"Th-Then…starting from today, I guess we're…we're…" Japan's cheeks took on a deep red shade, his eyes darting nervously before finally landing on England's, seeing the happiness and optimism already there. "…d-d-dating."

* * *

***"Ouji/Ouji-sama" means "prince", and is the male version of lolita. It's basically taken from Victorian male styles. Like Ciel from Black Butler wears lots of Ouji. In America it's called Kodona.**

****Google images "visual kei". It's so cool.**

*****True story.**

**Smut, just like I promised!**

**It turns out this isn't the last chapter. ^^" More will be coming, so hopefully this fanfiction will have the proper end I want it to have!**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**Russia**

**Waitress (shared)**

**RuJa 4EVA's characters:**

**Japan**

**France**

**America**

**Waitress (shared)**


	7. Tea Time

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. ****我****们****没有自己****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_"Dating."_

England couldn't get the word out of his head. Since he'd finally confessed and gotten Japan to agree on going out with him, he'd been exceptionally happy. His mood had improved, his nightmares has practically disappeared, and he didn't even feel like drinking the nights away anymore. He felt he finally had something to live for. Even the pirate apparition that had caused him so much trouble hadn't even flitted into his peripheral in weeks. It was almost too good to be true.

England sighed over his morning tea as he thought about Japan. It had been nearly a month since they had begun dating, and the Asian was still as shy as ever. But it was just so cute when he blushed, it didn't matter. And the Englishman was willing to take it slow.

He arrived early to the meeting that day, stepping inside and setting his papers near his seat, pacing a little as no one had arrived yet. He smirked a bit to himself, thinking that if Japan was the first to arrive, maybe he could steal a kiss. Or a peck on the cheek. He'd learned quickly that Japan was not fond of affection shown in public. Or anything in the vicinity of the public. Every time footsteps passed the door, he looked up eagerly, but the door didn't open. He noted the flutter in his heart and smiled warmly. Love was a wonderful feeling...

_"Oh, gimme a break..."_

England's blood ran cold and his head snapped up, eyes widening. "You..."

"Who'd ye expect, Queen Eliz'beth?" The pirate laughed obnoxiously. "Things're movin' too slow, matey. I'm thinkin' ye should speed things up~"

England swallowed the lump in his throat and shuffled his papers, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. It was a hallucination caused by stress and he wasn't stressed anymore...was he? "J...just leave me alone."

"Ye don't want me to~" The pirate laughed again, sitting in the seat next to England. "Peck on th' cheek? Really? If no one's in 'ere just grab 'is ass, he won't mind."

England continued trying to ignore the pirate. "I would never do that. I respect Kiku..." The pirate spoke again, but he willed himself to ignore it as more footsteps approached the door. He wouldn't act like a fool in front of Japan no matter how real the damn thing seemed.

Quiet and demure as ever, Japan silently entered the conference room, gently turning a page of his report. He didn't look up to see who else was in the room with him, just continued reading his documents inaudibly so not to draw attention to himself. He was so wrapped up in the papers before him that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, and ended up walking straight into England's chest. Surprised, he went to step back, only to have England's arms wrap around him, holding the Asian in place. It was at this point that he finally looked up.

"O-Oh, A-Asa-san. G-Gomenasai, I wasn't looking where I was...How are...eto, I mean...good after...ano..." Japan blushed, still shy as ever around his boyfriend. And the sudden hug in a public place left him embarrassed to the point of being tongue-tied. He glanced down, cleared his throat, and attempted to remove the heat from his cheeks before looking England in the eyes and trying again. "I mean...Konnichiwa."

England smiled warmly down at the nation in his arms, chuckling softly at the way he rambled so nervously. It didn't bother him at all that Japan was shy and wanted to take things slow. He found it endearing and admirable. And he was just so adorable when his face turned red...

England loosened his arms a bit, allowing Japan to pull back. "Good morning, love." He replied quietly, gently leading the other over to the seat next to his, pulling out the chair for him and pushing it back into place after he'd sat down. He took his place beside Japan, glancing at him affectionately. "You look well-rested. How are you?" He was vaguely aware of the pirate still at his shoulder, but ignored it with every fiber of his being.

"I'm fine." Japan replied, blushing more at the way England stared at him intensely. Throughout their entire relationship, England has always been very attentive, something that Japan, used to always blending in with the background, was always a bit taken aback by. But England's eyes were always tender and gentle, and Japan had found he'd grown to care for England perhaps just as much as the other cared for him. "Did you finish your report for today? I know you've been fretting this week over it." He'd tried to stay out of England's hair while his boyfriend prepared for the meeting, which meant not seeing him at all. He'd found it hard to do, missing the quiet time they spent with one another.

England smiled and nodded, holding up his report before putting it on the table. He held Japan's hand since they were alone, gazing into his eyes tenderly. "I missed you this week, you know. I'll be glad when we have some free time." He chuckled softly, brushing a piece of Japan's hair behind his ear. "Maybe after this meeting we can go to my house for tea."

"Aye, and maybe some dessert~" The pirate chuckled beside England.

England cringed at the voice, trying to ignore it and squeezing Japan's hand. "Er, what do you say?"

Japan blushed brightly at the hand squeeze, embarrassed at his ability to feel England's warmth through his palm. "W-Well, I don't know about the dessert, unless you bought some? Because, ano, the scones you made last time were sort of…very overcooked. But tea sounds nice." He smiled at England, but suddenly dropped his hand quickly, having noticed that other nations were entering the room. He quietly greeted them before wishing England luck on his report as the meeting started.

England gaped as Japan turned to acknowledge the other nations, grateful for the distraction as it took focus off the look of shock on his face. He shook his head, there was no way Japan could have heard the pirate. He wasn't real, right? He glanced at the apparition, sitting in the other chair by him with its feet propped on the table.

"It was only a matter o' time, Arthur" The pirate snickered obnoxiously. "He wants us so bad 'e can read yer mind." He chuckled, amused at England's discomfort and worry.

England was caught off-guard by the distracting thought of Japan finding out about his more wicked side, and rushed to stand and give his report. He was preoccupied, fidgety, and struggled to keep on track, but managed to cite it without much trouble. Relieved, he answered a few questions, ignoring France's question about what he was doing later on, and sat back down, just eager for the meeting to end.

When it finally did end, he got up quickly, joining Japan's side with a friendly smile. "Well that was nerve-wracking." He half-joked, still perturbed by the pirate and trying to tune out the annoying apparition still following him around. "Wot say you about that tea, then, hm?"

"I would love to." Japan returned England's kind smile with his own bashful one.

* * *

The drive home was a short one, England's house not being too far from the building that had been used for the meeting this time. It was always so tiring when one had to travel by plane to go to one little meeting, but that was part of the stress of being a nation. Japan was glad England was willing to let him stay over, it would have been so draining to fly back to Asia after have made the journey to Europe only a few hours before.

Japan glanced around at the garden, happy that England had placed an outdoor table set among the beautiful flowers. "The roses are really coming along. You must take very good care of them." He dipped his sugar cookie in the tea, allowing the tea's bitterness to tone down the cookie's sweetness, creating a pleasant-tasting mixture.

England nodded vaguely, staring a bit dreamily at Japan as he listened to the other's soft, low voice. It was soothing, really, he more than a few times found himself almost nodding off, but catching himself and smiling. "Yes, yes, I'm very particular about my roses." He replied distractedly, watching Japan happily taking a bite of the cookie.

He thought about how Japan was planning to stay over. He might have to lock himself in his room to keep the other safe. Or perhaps he could give Japan a key to the guestroom so he could lock himself away safely.

"Oh, c'mon." The pirate appeared beside England, muttering in his ear. "Guest room? He ain't no guest, ye damned fool. Yer s'pposed to take him to bed with ye~" The pirate chuckled, making Arthur shiver and look down at his tea, quickly changing the subject.

"S-so er...how did I do on my report?" He blurted, trying to distract himself with a lame conversation topic.

"Ah, very well. Your connection to the riots in London and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode 10 were…ano, well thought out." Japan had been a bit confused by the report, though. Especially by the fact that England, such a serious and intelligent man, loved a show for kids about brightly-colored girly ponies. He supposed it was just one more thing about his boyfriend that he wouldn't understand.

"And as far as the sleeping arrangements tonight, if you really want me too, I'm fine with sharing a bed. That's not uncommon for sleepovers in my country, and I wouldn't want you to pay extra money to keep the guest room at the proper temperature…" Japan smiled at England, unaware that the mumblings he thought he'd heard had been words of the pirate.

England blushed a little at the statement, unaware that he'd let ponies slip into his report. He'd only fallen asleep watching one episode... it wasn't as if he was in the middle of a My Little Pony marathon... which he would never, ever admit...

He cleared his throat nervously at Japan's next comment, fidgeting. "W-well if you're sure. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way..."

"Don't lie to 'im, Arthur~"

England winced, hissing under his breath. "Cut it out!" He brought a hand up to rub his temple. "I-I mean, I have no problem, I, but I er... want to make sure you feel er..."

"At 'ome~?"

England cleared his throat again, unnecessarily loudly. "S-so, the tea is good, yes?"

"Hai, it's very nice." Japan took a sip of his tea and smiled. "Delicious."

He noticed that England seemed nervous about something. Was it about them sleeping in the same bed? Why would that make him nervous? Unless… Japan's eyes widened. Unless he wanted to make the alliance…official. He blushed brightly, directing his wide-eyed stare at England. That must be it. He wanted to make the alliance official and was too embarrassed to ask. Japan squirmed, feeling embarrassed himself. "A-Asa-san…do you…do you want to…to…have se-sex?"

England's eyes widened at the question and he choked on the sip of tea he'd been taking, sputtering and quickly dabbing at his mouth with a handkerchief, blushing brightly. "W-wot?"

"He asked if ye wanted to have sex, what're ye, deaf?" The pirate rolled his eyes, mocking England.

England fidgeted, still flushed. "I-I mean... er... w-well I... o-of course I would..." He bit his lip, nervous. "I mean... if... if that's what you want, that is..."

Japan's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked down, feeling terribly embarrassed. "Y-You w-w-would? I didn't think…I don't think I can…I-I mean…r-really?" His hands fidgeted in his lap and his eyes darted nervously. He supposed he had promised that they would do it on England's terms. When the other wanted to make the alliance official, Japan had said he would agree to do it. He swallowed. "I-If you…r-really w-want to, th-then…o-okay…"

England's heart pounded in his chest and he was vividly aware of the heat rising to his face. He was confused, caught between his desire to protect Japan and his urge to just pin him to the floor and have at him right that second- oh God, he was such a pervert...

The Brit finally managed to compose himself, fidgeting. "W-well I do. But... Kiku, I... I wouldn't enjoy it if you weren't r-ready." He nodded resolutely, ignoring a sudden protest from the pirate. "I mean it. I want..." He took a calming breath. "I want it to be perfect."

"I-I guess…s-sex itself is…is…" He stumbled to find the right words. "A little…f-fast for me…but maybe we could, ano, t-touch more? So I can get used to it and everything…" He looked at England expectantly, hoping the other would take the initiative to begin the intimacy.

England smiled, slightly less nervous and even a bit relieved. "That sounds like a fine idea, love." He reached over slowly and closed his hand around Japan's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Your skin is very soft, you know." He mused quietly, trying to make Japan feel less nervous. His lip twitched into the slightest of smirks. "I'll bet your lips are soft too..." England blinked, surprised at the words. He hadn't meant to say that at all. He groaned inwardly, wondering if the pirate was attempting to take him over again.

"Nah, yer just a pervert~" The apparition chuckled into his ear.

Japan bit his lower lip in confusion, his "innocent" mind misunderstanding England. "Is that a bad thing? I did not think it was any softer than anyone else's…" He leaned in to examine his boyfriend's lips, and suddenly found himself nearly touching nose's with the other man. His face heated up, unused to being so close to someone. He went to pull back, but found himself pulled into the sea of green that was England's eyes. Dazed, his lips parted, and he inched forward a bit, stopping himself right before their lips met. He could feel England's breath on his mouth. They had kissed a few times before, but they had only been quick pecks…and only one of them had been on the lips. Yet staring into England's eyes gave Japan the feeling that if their lips were to meet, it would be something different. Months and perhaps even years of sexual tension all poured into one kiss.

England's eyes widened slightly when Japan got closer, a faint blush crossing his face. He could feel his lips physically tingling at the close proximity, stuck staring into Japan's dark, unending eyes. Something in those eyes, something in Japan's poise, his breathing, made the Englishman's heart skip a beat, and he closed the distance between them without another thought, pressing his lips to Japan's firmly but gently.

As soon as they touched, England could have sworn he felt a spark, his face heating up more. He tentatively put his arms around Japan's waist securely, pulling him against himself. He hesitated, but decided to press his luck, and gently pushed against Japan's lips with the tip of his tongue, seeking entry.

Japan gasped as England and his lip's connected, feeling the same sudden heat as the other felt. It was like an electric current had passed between them. He wrapped his arms around England's neck, at the same time feeling his boyfriend's hands position themselves on his own waist. He felt himself being pressed against England's chest, and leaned into the warmth, feeling England's heartbeat against his own and wanting more of the feeling. He felt a push against his lips, and automatically they opened, Japan not even needing to tell them too. His head spun as England's tongue touched against his own, wrapping them around one another. He shut his eyes and, unable to stop himself, let out a soft moan. "M-Mmm…"

England's face turned redder at the small sound of pleasure Japan made, his arms tightening around the other slightly. He trailed a hand gently up Japan's back and neck, winding his fingers through silky black hair as he deepened the kiss. His skin felt unnaturally warm everywhere Japan's body touched his own, and he shifted slightly as the contact began to get to him, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

Japan pressed closer to England as the heat and passion consumed him. He'd never felt this way before, never ventured so far with someone he considered to be more than his friend. He inadvertently grinded against England, unaware of just how turned on the other was. His mouth opened wider to accommodate his boyfriend's tongue, blushing brightly as he realized England was as into the kiss as he was, perhaps more so by the way the other pressed him against himself, gripping the fabric of his shirt and pushing his tongue in as far as it would go.

England's eyes widened when Japan rubbed against him, his fingers tightening in the fabric of the smaller nation's shirt, a low moan escaping him. He suddenly pulled away from Japan, his face a uniform scarlet. "I-I... Kiku, you... I wish you knew how I feel about you." He bit his lip, flustered. "Just... just touching you is like... nothing I've ever felt with anyone else."

Japan nodded in agreement, glancing away and blushing. "S-Sometimes I've daydreamed about Asa-kun kissing me…b-but I never thought it would be like th-that…" Japan's cheeks were flushed, his breath was heavy, and his whole body was burning up. Yet despite the fact that he believed he was obviously displaying symptoms of a fever, he wanted more of the feeling. "T-Touch me more…" He leaned in and puckered his lips slightly, too shy to instigate the kissing himself.

England nodded, blushing, and leaned closer to Japan again, slipping his arms about the other's thin waist and pulling him closer. He softly pressed his lips to Japan's again, trying to hold back somewhat despite the blood pounding in his head.

"Y'know, he probably wouldn't even notice if ye got a little handsy~" The pirate suggested from nearby, grinning lecherously.

Arthur tried to ignore the apparition, forcing his hands to remain above Japan's waist as he deepened the kiss.

Japan automatically parted his lips, once more welcoming England's tongue. He pressed himself close to England's chest, allowing himself to give way to the feeling of desire. It was so warm everywhere. His face was hot and blushing brightly, his skin tingled with the warmth England spread into him. He couldn't help but to stand on his toes, trying to bring England's mouth closer to his own.

England closed his eyes, breathing Japan in as they kissed. He felt the other pressing closer to him and his hands moved lower, passing Japan's waist. He didn't seem to notice as he reached down and grabbed Japan's rear in both hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Japan squeaked into England's mouth and quickly pulled back, tense and blushing profusely. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing? Th-That sort of action...i-it's too embarrassing!" He hid his face in his hands, trying to hide how red his face was.

England stepped back, immediately flustered and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Kiku, I.. I don't know what came over me, I just... it was the h-heat of the moment... I would never... I mean..." He looked down, ashamed and fidgeting. He was just starting to get closer to Japan and now he'd want to leave. Stupid him, moving too damn fast as usual. He would never learn.

"I…I know...It...I mean, I guess it...sort of felt nice..." Japan blushed in realization as his words and quickly went silent. He felt so perverted saying such a thing. He looked up at England, trying to judge the other's reaction. He didn't seem disgusted... "Why did it feel nice?"

England blushed at Japan's confession, unsure how to explain. "I-I er... I'd like to think it's because I... I like you, and...and you like me." He replied, flustered, and glanced down, hands fidgeting. "I-I didn't mean to be so forward though, I'm sorry..."

"It is alright..." Japan's eyes darted nervously, unsure if they were supposed to continue or if it would be too inappropriate. Besides, after England's actions, Japan wasn't sure if he himself even wanted to continue. They had both gotten a bit too into the kiss, and England's butt-groping only further proved the fact. They had acted like a couple of hormonal teenagers, getting so hot over a kiss. Such shameful actions led to unwanted sex. Or at least...unwanted on Japan's part. "M-Maybe we shouldn't touch again...I wouldn't want us doing something we're not ready for."

England nodded, continuing to stare down at his feet in embarrassment. He certainly hadn't meant to give Japan the wrong impression. His hand had moved on its own.

"Don' blame me now Arthur. That was all you." The pirate chuckled, going over and softly rubbing Japan's shoulders, grinning wider as it caused England to bristle.

"I-I really am sorry Kiku. I don't know what came over me, and I'd never try to force you into anything..." He felt horrible that his forward actions had caused Japan to not want him to even touch him again. It made his heart sink to imagine what his reaction would be if England lost control of his body again and did something unforgivable. Japan would absolutely hate him forever.

Japan relaxed his shoulders, unknowing of the cause of the sudden release of tension in them. "Let's just try to pretend it never happened…" Japan turned away, trying to hide his blush as he realized that not only had the warmth from his and England's kiss remained, but he seemed to have also gained a problem in his loins. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it away. It always went away eventually, if he just waited long enough…it required suffering through a few painful hours, but it would eventually leave if he didn't touch anything near it or think about it.

England nodded, hanging his head a bit in shame. He hadn't meant to make Japan so uncomfortable, and he could tell from the other's stance that he was very uncomfortable. He said nothing of it, not wanting to embarrass Japan, and awkwardly gestured to the table. "L-let's just... finish our tea, shall we?" He suggested hurriedly, trying to change the subject and not noticing, with his gaze averted, as the Pirate reached around from behind Japan and groped him suddenly.

Japan nodded and went to pick up his teacup, when suddenly he jumped and gasped as a spark went through his groin. He blushed profusely, looking down in shocked at his hardened member. His blush deepened as he realized that not only was he getting harder, but wet as well, as a small stain appeared on his pants. He tried to disguise his gasp with a cough, sipping some tea hastily and trying to act as if nothing had happened. In just a few hours, it would go away, and everything would be fine...

England didn't notice Japan's motions, staring embarrassed into his tea. Meanwhile the pirate grinned mischievously, reaching into Japan's pants and stroking him quickly.

England finally looked up, shocked to see the pirate touching Japan, but he disguised it, wondering if it was really bothering Japan that much. He certainly couldn't say anything in front of the other, he'd think him insane.

"Nghh..." Japan shivered and bucked up, panting as his member twitched suddenly. This had never happened before...then again, he'd never gotten horny off of anything other than 2D girls before. Was it because England, who had given him the boner, was sitting right across from him right now? He glanced at his boyfriend, gasping as it sent a new spark through his pants.

England's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to speak up, feeling a mix of irritation at the pirate and intrigue at Japan's reactions. He distractedly sipped his tea and ignored his own hard on as the apparition firmly stroked Japan, leaning down and kissing his neck softly as it chuckled.

"Aye, ye like that, don'tcha~? Ye want more, I can tell~" The pirate growled playfully in Japan's ear, squeezing him.

"A-Annh...nnhh~!" Japan fought to control his voice but couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as his member suddenly constricted. He squirmed and grinded up, too into the pleasure to worry anymore about England noticing his strange actions. He whispered softly, begging as he felt himself getting closer. "Pr-Prease..."

England blushed brightly, eyes widening more as Japan cried out. He opened his mouth to stop the pirate but his voice caught in his throat as he sat transfixed at the smaller nation's beautifully flushed face.

The pirate grinned at Arthur's expression, gently blowing warm air into Japan's ear as he rolled his thumb over his head, giving him another gentle squeeze and hissing lustfully. "Aye~ Come fer me, luv~"

"A-Annh!" Japan's voice rose higher as he called out, and he gave a shudder as he felt himself near the brink. "Oooh! Oh! Hai!" He moaned unashamedly, no longer aware of his current surroundings. He bucked up as his member twitched again, feeling the built up pleasure suddenly release in a wonderful heat. He squeezed his eyes shut as his face flushed furiously, his hands gripping the table as he came. "Hai! Ah, oh! Haah…nngh~!"

He panted and slumped, his brain clouded with the aftermath of the orgasm, the heat in his body settling to a warmth spread throughout him. He felt tired, and kept his eyes shut, still too dizzy to quite comprehend what had just happened.

England's eyes widened as Japan suddenly cried out. His jaw dropped slightly and his face heated up considerably at the scene before him, Japan writhing in his seat as the pirate grinned lecherously. He gaped silently as the smaller nation slumped against the table and he swallowed nervously, eyes shifting as he wondered whether he should pretend he didn't know what had happened. Though he would have to be very thick to miss something so obvious. "A..are you alright?" He spoke up nervously, fidgeting with his teacup.

Japan's eyes snapped open and he bolted up, face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I...I don't know what came over...I-I mean..." He tried desperately to think of an excuse for his behavior. There was no way England didn't know what had just happened. It was clear by the sounds he had been making and the tell-tale stain that was currently seeping through the crotch of his pants what had just occurred."G-Gomenasai!" He jumped up, unable to handle the embarrassment. "I-I will leave right away, I-I'm sorry to have done something so offensive an-and for making our nice teatime awkward." He turned, too ashamed to look in England's eyes, and headed back towards the house.

England frowned and jumped up, hesitantly grabbing Japan's arm. "Wait, er...please don't go. It wasn't your fault, I'm sure. I-we can just pretend it never happened, please don't be embarrassed." He felt responsible for humiliating Japan like this. He couldn't possibly let him think he should be sorry about it. "I-it happens sometimes when you get older, i-it's not that big a deal." He nodded, trying to hide his own flushed embarrassment at the situation.

Japan shook his head. "That is not something that normally happens! I have been around many nations, both young and old, and none of them have ever done something like that before. Especially not in public." He bit his lip and looked away from his boyfriend. "I can't pretend it didn't happen when I know it did and I know you saw it…it is much too embarrassing. And besides…I should go anyway, since I have to…clean up…" He glanced down at his stain and turned a darker shade of red, tugging his arm away from England, yet remained where he was, too polite to leave without his host's permission. He couldn't be so rude as to walk out when England had told him not too.

England frowned as Japan pulled away, hanging his head sadly. "I...I'm sorry...y-you can go if you want..." He nodded, stepping back to allow Japan room. He felt his heart drop a little and sighed softly. He wanted to have a nice afternoon with Japan and it had been ruined. Even when he tried to do everything right, his past literally had to mess things up.

Japan nodded and scurried off, wincing as he felt the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants. England seemed so heartbroken when he allowed him to go, despite the fact that Japan had make things so awkward. He hesitated and turned back around, returning to the outside where England remained, cleaning up their tea cups. "I-I'll stay…but I need to use your shower…C-Could you show me where that is?"

England sighed as he picked up the little cups, glancing up when he heard Japan speak up again. He quickly nodded, blushing faintly as he set the teacups down. "O-of course. Right this way." He smiled slightly and quietly led Japan upstairs to his own bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom.

It was large enough to be a bit luxurious, with a modern look yet a bit old-fashioned with wooden fixtures and golden trim. There was room for a separate shower and tub, which both happened to fit two people. England knew this from experience...Of course there was no need to think of Francis now. He blushed shaking the thoughts from his mind, opening a cabinet to show Japan where the clean towels were.

"If you need anything else, er...just call for me." He nodded, stepping out of the bathroom to let Japan have his privacy.

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu." Japan watched England go, locking the door after his host left. He disrobed, carefully folding his stained clothes and placing them in a neat pile beside the bathroom sink. He stopped to admire the bathroom in awe, wondering at the royal-looking, ornate décor. He started the warm water in the shower, planning on using it to wash up and then moving on to nerve-calming soak the huge, almost pool-like tub on the other side of the room. He stepped in, sighing as the water washed over his pale skin, running over his body and washing all the stickiness away.

England sighed as he heard the shower turn on, glancing up to see the pirate apparition standing in the doorway with a smug look."What the bloody hell are you grinning about?" He snarled, glaring at his alter-ego with malice. "How could you do that? How? I-I just wanted a nice afternoon, to get to know Kiku so he'd like me. Why did you have to ruin it?"

The pirate scoffed, shaking his head. "Ye don' get it, do ye Arthur? I'm just pushin' things along fer ye." He chuckled, moving closer to England and the bathroom door. "He don' know why this is happenin', see. He's gonna think yer havin' an effect on 'im." A smirk drew across the pirate's face and he moved past England, walking through the door and allowing his voice to trail after himself. "Ye'll thank me when he starts havin' dreams about ye~"

England gaped as the apparition walked into the locked bathroom, panicking slightly. He felt heat rise to his face at the thought of what the pirate would do to Japan and pressed his ear to the door, cursing himself.

* * *

**Aaaaah I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!**

**We haven't updated in so long TT_TT But with school and musical practice (for me, at least) it's been very hectic! But we just finished this on the 24****th**** and then I had to edit it during 7 hour rehearsals…so it took awhile DX**

**I hope you enjoyed it though ^^ More smut like some people asked for ^^"**

**Please review if you'd like to request anything else ^^**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**RuJa 4EVA's characters:**

**Japan**


	8. The Kraken

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia.****我****们****没有自己****Hetalia. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Inside the bathroom the Captain Kirkland grinned at the vague outline of Japan's body through rising steam and foggy shower doors. He strode forward confidently and stepped through the doors and into the shower with Japan, unaffected by the water as he reached out and gently ran his fingers down the other's back.

Japan shivered as he felt what he believed to be water tickle his back. He ignored it in favor of gently rubbing shampoo into his dark raven-colored locks, tilting his head back so as not to get suds in his eyes. He reached over for the body wash, examining the scented soap. Unlike Japan, whose bath soaps contained scents of coconut and green tea, England used a strange brand called "Old Spice", which seemed to have no indication of a scent other than the single word "fresh" printed at the bottom. He placed it back down, deciding not to use the special body soap until he went home.

The pirate chuckled, trailing his fingers further down the other's smooth back and over his butt, pausing to squeeze it teasingly. Before Japan could react he wrapped his arms slowly around him from behind, reaching down to take hold of his member and stroke him slowly.

England bit his lip, still listening through the door. He wondered what the pirate was up to and hoped he wasn't doing anything that would cause Japan to reconsider leaving. He sighed and shook his head, suddenly surprised to hear a voice in his head.

'Whassamatter, Arthur~?" The pirate chuckled, speaking into England's mind. "You wanna watch~?"

Suddenly England felt his body freeze up, suddenly blinking and finding himself in the shower, his arms around Japan. He blushed deeply, panicking before the voice returned.

"Relax, jeez. He can't see ye." The pirate chuckled, slowly continuing to stroke Japan. "Just enjoy the show~"

Japan gasped as his member suddenly twitched like it had previously, growing harder. He moaned as the temperature of the room seemed to go up, gripping the shower wall for support when his legs started to shake from the pleasure he felt. "Nnh…ngh…a-again? Aah~" He put his fist to his mouth to stifle another sound, mind searching frantically for the cause of his strange behavior. It wasn't as though he'd been kissing England lately… He smelled the scent of England's shampoo drift from his dark hair and bucked as he felt another spark of pleasure in his groin. Did…Did just the mere smell of England really turn him on so much?

England felt his mind racing at the sudden moan Japan couldn't hold back. He tried to think of something to say, to protest this behavior of the pirate's, but couldn't think straight. He felt a warmth starting in the pit of his stomach, wondering very vaguely whether it was his astral-projected stomach or the one in his body in the other room, but that didn't really matter now and by God why couldn't he stop thinking about all this and figure out what to do?

Meanwhile the pirate ignored England's discomfort, slowly stroking Japan some more before thumbing over his head gently. He leaned forward to press kisses to the back of the smaller nation's neck and along his shoulders.

"A-Anngh~!" Japan gave a strangled cry, biting down harder on his fist and moaning as the pain of his teeth simply brought him more pleasure. He shivered as he felt something warm along his neck and shoulders and arched his back slightly. "Pl-Please…wh-why is this happening…? H-Hnngh…" He didn't want to be so turned on by England that he couldn't be around him anymore without getting a boner and even going so far as to cum in front of the other. Here he was, all alone in the shower, and just the scent of his boyfriend was getting him up.

England felt his heart beat faster as he suddenly found himself kissing Japan's neck, listening to the helpless moans of the other. He tried to stop his movements but still wasn't in control as the pirate continued quickly stroking Japan, chuckling as he nipped the smaller nation's neck, and England felt the warmth inside him spreading as he tasted Japan's skin. How could anyone taste so bloody good? It was maddening.

Please stop, he thought. He didn't want his newfound love to be tormented. He couldn't help if he loved being so close. But he didn't think he could tolerate making Japan uncomfortable, or scared. Still his alter ego ignored him, completely in control of both him and the shy nation he wanted to protect.

Japan gasped and gave a shudder as he felt himself suddenly getting close very quickly. "A-Ahhh…i-iie…Oooh~" He cried out, feeling his legs buckle as he convulsed and moaned, writhing as he came, his warm cum mixing with the hot water. "Ah, ohh~! Oh, hai! Hai, Asa-kun~! Nnngh!" He panted and slumped, vaguely aware that his legs had given out and yet somehow remained standing, held up by an unknown force.

England felt a tremor through his body as Japan cried out his name, those needy moans echoing in his ears. He watched, half worried and half turned-on, as the smaller man writhed in his arms. The only thing he could do was be sure not to drop Japan when the other's legs gave out.

Japan steadied himself and stabilized his breathing, flushing and looking down at himself in shame. "What would Asa-kun think…to have done something so shameful in his shower…" He slowly slid down the bathtub wall, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his head in his hands. He had done such a dishonorable act twice in a row…getting so turned on by his boyfriend…he was as bad as France. "I am turning into a terrible pervert…" He murmured to himself, sighing as the water slid over him.

England felt a pang of guilt as Japan chastised himself quietly. It was his fault the other was being tormented. He had to control himself, whatever it took. "Please stop…please stop pushing him, I'll lose him..."

He felt a chill as a chuckle echoed through his head. "Maybe I'll consider it, Arthur~ If'n ye decide to be more aggressive~"

England frowned. He'd rather it be under his terms though..."Fine...I'll try, just…just stop making him feel so horrid..." He suddenly realized he was mumbling aloud to himself, standing against the bathroom door. He didn't receive any answer from the pirate, and sighed, growling as he quickly realized he had a warm wet spot in his pants, probably from listening to Japan's moans. He quickly looked around for a change of pants, cursing himself for his weakness.

Japan turned off the water, still wallowing in his thoughts of self-hatred, and exited the shower, wrapping one of England's fluffy towels around himself. He breathed in the scent wafting from them. England's scent. Why was it now it did little but make his heart flutter when moments ago it made his member hard? He sighed and opened the bathroom door, nearly bumping into England leaving the adjoining room with a fresh pair of pants. Japan's eyes widened and he clutched the towel closer to himself, so much more aware of his nakedness now that he was in the presence of his boyfriend. "A-Ano, I-I'm finished the sh-shower, I just...I need some new clothes..."

England blushed, hoping Japan didn't notice he'd changed his pants, much less the fact that he hadn't even gotten his shirt tucked back in. He nodded quickly. "O-of course, here." He looked around and found a pair of pants and a shirt for Japan to wear, giving him a belt as well because the pants would be loose on his smaller body. He blushed at the thought, turning away and preoccupied with tucking in his shirt. "I-I hope those will work..."

"Arigato." Japan took the clothes England handed him and turned, quickly heading to the guest room. In his haste to get away from England lest the other see his naked form, he failed to notice the air rush past him and lift the towel away from his backside, if only for a moment.

England flushed anew as Japan's towel fluttered enough to reveal a good portion of firm, perky ass. He groaned as his pants started tightening again already. He hoped he could keep his cool around Japan, and that nothing else would go wrong. Caught up in his thoughts, he barely caught Japan before the other tripped over his feet, hurrying out of the guestroom. He blushed slightly and straightened the other, noticing how childish he looked in his bigger clothing. The shirt fit him like an oversized dress, and the pant cuffs had to be rolled up about a foot for them to fit Japan. The belt, wrapped tightly around his waist, made the pants seem to poof out at the top, leaving Japan looking overall ridiculous. "A-are you feeling a bit better?"

"A-A bit." Japan lied, unable to tell England about the incident in the shower. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would turn into a strange Asian France if he didn't stop this from happening. What would England think if he became a disgusting pervert? He would hate him for certain. Maybe he could reverse it…do more romantic things and less sexual ones. Distract himself with fluff. "Ne, why don't we go out for dinner tonight? Like…like a date?"

England blushed at the suggestion but quickly nodded his agreement. "Yes, I-I think that would be lovely." He felt a bit of relief. Hopefully things would go better in a public setting. He could only hope...

He got his keys and jacket, leading Japan to his car and insisting on holding the door for him before getting in himself. He drove Japan to a nearby restaurant, a quaint little place that wasn't too cheap nor overly fancy and never too crowded. He blushed as he remembered he last went there with France some years ago. He hoped that wasn't why he'd gravitated toward the place. He shook it off and held the door for Japan again, leading him inside. "I-is this good?" He asked as they entered, worried about messing anything up again.

Japan followed England inside, noting with relief that they were the only ones in the eatery besides the staff. He wouldn't want to be seen in his obviously oversized, ridiculous-looking outfit by too many people in public. He smiled at England, aware of his effort to please. "Hai, it's perfect." He glanced to the side, and his eyes lit up as he noticed a side counter with various-colored foods just barely visible behind the glass cooling unit. "I-Is that…? Asa-kun, that is a make-your-own-sundae bar!"

England smiled, relieved that Japan liked the place. He followed Japan's gaze as the other spoke up and nodded. "Oh, yes it is...if you want we can just have sundaes." He smiled. "No sense filling up on dinner when there's ice cream." He nodded, drifting off a bit. The thought of skipping right over dinner to watch Japan slowly eat ice cream sounded marvelous to him...

"Hai, I would love that." Japan headed over to the sundae bar, filling up a bowl with strawberry and green tea ice cream, adding mochi into the green tea and spreading chocolate sauce in a careful heart over the strawberry. England smiled watching Japan, and chuckled lightly to himself as he made his own, relatively stereotypical sundae. He watched the other make the chocolate-sauce heart and blushed faintly. He was so cute sometimes…

Japan found a table with England and sat down with a happy sigh, diving into his ice cream. He shivered with pleasure at the excellent taste; ice cream had strange, wonderful effects on nations. "The two best things in life are manga and ice cream. Don't you agree?"

"Er…yes." England agreed without really listening, having found himself idly eating his ice cream while staring at Japan, unaware how obvious his gawking was.

Japan shifted, uncomfortable with England's staring. "Ano…is there something on my face?" He rubbed at his cheek, expecting a bit of ice cream or chocolate sauce, but found nothing. He looked behind him, wondering if England had seen something of extreme interest, but saw nothing other than the empty café. "…What is it?"

England shook his head, coming to attention as Japan spoke up. He blushed and fidgeted slightly. "N-no er, sorry...I was just thinking...about you." He blushed a bit brighter, having blurted the statement without thinking it through. "I-I mean that you…how happy you make me..." He quickly covered.

"Really? But I have caused nothing but trouble for Asa-san…ruining tea and having to borrow his clothes…" He bit his lip, looking down ashamedly. "It is a wonder he does not hate me…" England kept giving and giving and Japan just took and took, taking up room in his home, wasting his hot water on a shower, and then touching himself in the man's private tub… He acted completely the opposite of how a proper guest should act. In Japan, guests didn't want for anything.

England shook his head, trying to ignore the heat in his face. "I-I could never hate you Kiku. I like you too much..." He bit his lip, hoping he wasn't being too forward. He didn't want to intimidate Japan any more than he already was. "You're the best guest I've ever had really. I mean you should see when Alfred and Matthew come over; they think they still live there..." He chuckled lightly, hoping to cheer Japan up.

"But surely I am causing you many troubles…" Japan looked up as someone else entered the café and, just like he and England had, went straight for the ice cream bar. His eyes narrowed when he realized who it was and nodded to England. "Look who just walked in…" He glared at the scarf-clad Russian who frequently felt the need to stalk and embarrass him.

England shook his head again, opening his mouth to assure Japan that he hadn't really done anything wrong, but was interrupted as Japan spoke again and followed the smaller nation's gaze, frowning as he saw Russia.

Russia seemed to not notice them at first, walking almost all the way across the room before 'realizing' Japan was there and making a beeline for him. "Privet, Kiku~" He grinned, completely ignoring England's presence. "What are you doing here? Teasing the losers~?" He giggled.

England's brow furrowed and he made a snorting sound, scoffing at Russia's grade-school behavior. He wished the man would just get lost. It was pretty obvious he'd noticed Japan before even coming in. Possibly even followed them all the way here.

Russia paid no attention to England's sound of disapproval, leaning on the table close to Japan. "Kiku should come home with me, I have something better than ice cream~"

England narrowed his eyes, deciding he'd had enough. He stood up quickly. "Alright, cut it out, leave Kiku alone now." He demanded, staying upright to make himself look bigger.

Russia giggled and shook his head, ignoring England completely and reaching out with his free hand to caress Japan's cheek. The Japanese man flushed and turned his head away; trying to pretend like the obnoxious nation wasn't there.

"Don't touch him!" England hissed, reaching out and smacking Russia's hand away from Japan's face. The larger man stood up straight and turned on England, causing him to take a step back. "You hear me you brute, leave Kiku alone and go away!"

"Make me~" Russia grinned, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He took a step toward England and reached out to grab him, but the blonde man stumbled backwards out of his way.

England's eyes widened as he realized he was now in a fight with Russia. He saw the other swinging a fist at him and quickly ducked, heart pounding. Something instinctual came over him and he thrust his head forward into Russia's stomach, causing him to double over and fall back into another table, knocking it over. The large man growled as he stood up and lunged at England.

"A'right, Arthur. Lemme handle this, ye dunno what yer doin'."

A voice spoke in England's head and suddenly he wasn't in control anymore. Much like before, he had no will to step out of Russia's way as the other barreled toward him. As another fist flew toward his face, England swiftly leaned out of the way. As the angry Russia stumbled past him, trying to correct himself, England turned and slammed his elbow into the back of his head, knocking him off balance.

Russia looked surprised just before he landed on his face. Angrily, he turned and kicked England's feet out from under him, confused as the other man caught himself and dodged Russia's kicks. It was almost as if the man who was staggering a second ago suddenly knew martial arts. He furrowed his brow and stood up, grabbing at England's face. Maybe he could just crush his weak English skull...

England gritted his teeth, an inhuman anger and strength behind him as Russia made to grab him. He moved out of the way again, with reflexes he only remembered from distant memories of his youth. He grabbed Russia's wrist and pulled him off-balance, sending the surprised man head-first through the cafe window. He gawked as the Russian landed on the sidewalk in a rain of broken glass, looking stunned and not getting up this time.

"O-Oh my god!" Japan jumped up, looking between the broken window and England. "Y-You just…you just launched Roshia-san through a window!" He rushed over to the blonde, grabbing his shoulders and checking him over. "A-And you're completely unharmed. Y-You fought Roshia-san an-and won without a scratch!" Japan's amazement shown through his wide eyes and his breathless voice. He had fought Russia in the Russo-Japanese war, he knew how strong the tall nation was. And ruthless, too. He wasn't one to worry about killing someone, and yet England had just evaded his every attack like it was nothing, no sign of fear in his eyes at all. His hands grabbed at England's face, stunned. He hugged him in a sudden embrace. "I-I thought you were going to get hurt, an-and then you just…sugoi!"

England blinked, suddenly snapping out of it as Japan touched him. He glanced down at the other and shook his head. "I-I'm fine..." He insisted, looking surprised himself. He had no idea he'd had that kind of strength in him. It only took his rebellious side to bring it out...

"Yer welcome~" The pirate's voice spoke up in his head.

Russia groaned and slowly picked himself up, shaking glass out of his hair as he staggered to his feet, disoriented and pissed. He glared through the shattered window at England, putting a hand to the back of his head and feeling something wet. A glance at his fingers revealed he was bleeding and he growled, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde. "You watch your back, uhovertka...I will be the next to draw blood."

England's eyes widened slightly at the threat, but then he frowned, speaking words he couldn't have thought up himself. "Oh just piss off before I throw you through something else." He spat angrily, surprised at his menacing attitude when usually Russia made him quake in fear.

Russia too, looked surprised at England's newfound confidence, frowning and turning to leave. "We will see..." Russia retorted lamely before grumbling and walking off, shoving some people out of his way.

England shook his head again in disbelief, turning to Japan. "I'm sorry love, I don't know what came over me..." He noticed the destruction around him, a broken table and missing window, and bit his lip. "I-I'll pay for the damages..." He spoke up as the store owner looked on in dismay.

Japan watched with wide eyes as Russia just walked away without even making an attempt to kill England. The blonde must have scared the Russian, there was no other explanation. Maybe now Russia would bother him anymore, not as long as he had England's protection. "Asa-kun is so brave…" Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around England, standing on his toes and giving him a deep kiss in the middle of the café, turned on by England's display of confidence. He came to his senses after a few seconds and, recalling that they were in a public area, pulled back and looked away, embarrassed. "Ano…arigato…"

England opened his mouth slightly to respond, but was surprised when he was met with a kiss from Japan. His eyes widened and he kissed him back, feeling a slight fluttering in his chest. When the smaller man pulled away, flustered, England nodded quickly, stammering. "I-it was nothing Kiku, he was…h-he shouldn't be messing with you..." He felt his head spinning a little as he dwelt on what had just occurred. He threw Russia through a window, Japan kissed him in public. Was he dreaming? Dead? Bloody hell...

"I told ye~" A voice echoed in his head. "Little old-fashioned confidence'll take ye a long way, Arthur~"

England nodded slowly to himself, looking from the shattered window to Japan and smiling. "Er...perhaps we should head home. All the excitement's giving me a bit of a headache..."

He blushed and gently ushered Japan away from the table and window, stopping to once more apologize profusely to the manager and then write him a check. He lead Japan back to the car and drove him home, becoming less flustered once they left the crowd of staring people behind.

Pulling up to the house, England opened the door for Japan again, ushering him inside. "I could make tea again if you'd like..." He blushed at the memory of their last tea and quickly added. "O-or I could put a movie in."

"A movie sounds nice…" Japan's eyes wandered over to England's DVD rack, noting that there were still some old VHS tapes mixed in. There sure were a lot of films with fairies in them…and a lot of "James Bond", whoever that was…a title caught his eye and he lifted the DVD out, examining the cover of a flat-chested, short haired Japanese schoolgirl. No, wait…school...boy? Yet he wore the typical uniform for a female student and seemed to be tied to a chair while a shadow of a man loomed over him… Was this some sort of Japanese horror film? "Can we watch this one?" Japan held the porno case up for England to see.

England flushed as he saw the case Japan was holding up. It was one the Englishman found himself watching quite frequently, perhaps the school-boy's similarities to Japan was part of the reason...He'd meant to put it away but perhaps he'd been tired or just not paying attention. He fidgeted, looking flustered. "Er, th-that's actually not very good...perhaps something else would be better. I don't even know why I have that..." He rambled a bit, eyes shifting.

"Really? It looks interesting." He flipped the case over to read the back, where the plotline generally was written, but found himself looking at the strange English alphabet and gave up. "I suppose I'll trust your judgement…" He flipped through some more cases, pulling out a movie he recognized and knew he enjoyed but had not seen in a long time. "Can we watch this one? I am in love the Kraken…" He handed Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest over to the Englishman, blushing at his weird affiliation with squids.

England sighed a bit, relieved as Japan put the DVD back and chose another. He nodded, taking the movie and putting it in the player. He gestured to the sofa and sat down, making room for Japan next to him. He smiled slightly, he hadn't expected Japan to choose something he also liked. It was encouraging to know they had similar interests.

As the movie started, England tried to concentrate, though he couldn't seem to get over the fact that he was sitting on a sofa in a dimly lit room with Japan, all alone...though his thoughts were interrupted by the pirate griping behind him.

"Wot? That's not even a pirate. I don' act like that, do I?"

Japan watched the movie with interest, unaware of England's arm casually resting on the space behind him and inching towards his shoulder. "Pirates are so interesting, don't you think? Imagine living in a ship on the sea, no care in the world…" He pondered it for a few seconds in silence. "Though I don't think I would be able to be on the water for very long…but I have often dreamed of vacationing on an island, wasting days away…" He sighed and rested his head on England's shoulder, unaware of his action as he paid the film his full attention.

England watched the movie, a bit distracted as he'd seen it many times and he couldn't stop thinking about Japan at the moment. He nodded vaguely at Japan's words, startled slightly when the other laid his head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm down about Japan's shoulders as he'd planned to already, since it seemed like an opportune time.

"Y'know Arthur, ye could probably use this infermation~" The pirate chuckled, leaning over the sofa uncomfortably close to England's ear.

England glanced at Japan and thought about it. Well he hadn't much to lose. He'd saved up as well. If Japan had dreamed of visiting an island somewhere, well wasn't it his duty to make those dreams come true?

"Y'know it is~"

England cleared his throat. "Well, you know...er...I was thinking perhaps we could do that. This summer while it's warm, I mean, I can afford to charter a nice boat." He immediately envisioned a pirate ship and shook his head, annoyed. "I know some islands that are very secluded." He blushed slightly, quickly continuing. "But not too far from land, not too dangerous or anything..."

"Really?" Japan examined England's face, trying to determine if he was serious or not. "I…I don't know…I mean, it is just a dream, it would be lovely but we can't just abandon our responsibilities as nations…" He glanced to the TV screen, eyes lighting up at the island currently being shown in the movie. "Though it does sound nice…" He bit his lip, debating with himself for a few minutes. "Well…I suppose as long as it is a modern island…you know, somewhere with a computer and such so we can keep in contact with our bosses…" He smiled and snuggled closer to England. "This summer…that is not very far away…when would we leave?"

England blushed a bit as Japan leaned into him and smiled. "It will be fun, we'll have a great time..." He ignored the pirate chuckling sadistically behind him. "How about the beginning of the month?" He nodded. "There are less meetings then anyway..."

"Hai, that should be fine. Ano, we'll have to talk it over with my boss…sometimes he is…hard to budge…and he isn't exactly fond of you…" Japan glanced away, not having wanted to let England in on that little fact. Though he had met Mikami many times, England seemed oblivious to the man's ill feeling toward him, and even seemed to think Mikami and him to be friends. Japan didn't want to spoil that one-sided friendship but he couldn't keep the façade up for long…

"I'm sure he won't mind." England replied obliviously. This was great; he would finally be able to impress Japan. He was still quite familiar with the sea and this way no one else (Russia) would interfere with them. It would be romantic. He blushed at the thought and smiled a bit, not even noticing when the pirate suddenly started freaking out.

"Arthur lookit! Wot the bloody hell?" The apparition tugged England's arm with one hand, though he ignored it, and pointed frantically at the movie on the screen, where the Kraken was looming over the side of the Pearl. "It's like that fucking thing in the Mediterranean! Arthur? Are ye listenin' to me? Look!"

"Asa-kun, look!" Japan tugged England's other arm, also pointing to the screen. "I-It's him." He let out a happy sigh, watching the monster intently. "He's so slimy…and look at those tentacles…oohh…" He hugged Brit's arm, still clutched between his hands, and let out a soft moan as his perverted mind went to work. Sometimes Japan couldn't help the sort of weird things he liked; most of nation's interests were based around what was very popular with his citizens. So though Japan in general had normal interests in manga and cosplay, sometimes he got into weird things like hentai and tentacle porn.

"Hm?" England was shaken from his thoughts, glancing at the screen and shuddering at the sight of the (thankfully) computer-generated image of a creature that should never, ever be allowed to exist on any plane of reality. He wondered for a moment if Japan was frightened, the way he clung to his arm like that.

Japan's face heated up and he leaned closer to the screen. "I love him so much." Unable to help himself, he moaned again. "I wish he would invade my ship…"

He squeaked and suddenly covered his mouth, snapping out of it and quickly pausing the movie."G-Gomen! I-I just…I get into this weird mode when I get around…tentacles…" He blushed and hid his face, speaking quietly behind his hands. "I-It's my citizens…that sort of thing is popular with them so naturally I just…I know it's weird but I can't help it…"

"Wot?" England listened with some confusion before it started to dawn on him. He blushed, looking surprised and a bit uncomfortable. "Y-you...huh?"

The pirate seemed suddenly attentive to Japan, staring at him for a second and then chuckling. "Oi, yer boyfriend's weird Arthur! He's got a thing fer tentacles!" He shook his head and snickered. "Oh he'll love ye Arthur! As slimy as ye are!"

England glared at the pirate, flushing deeply. There was just no call for that...

Japan noted England's look of shock with horror of his own, realizing how uncomfortable he'd made him. He looked away, ashamed, before standing up. "Th-This was a bad idea…I should get to bed and then…and then leave first thing in the morning." Sure, he knew his affection for tentacles probably seemed very weird, but he'd thought England would understand he couldn't control that sort of thing as a nation himself. He bit his lip as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was this disappointment? He'd expected to share something with the blonde and always be accepted, but he supposed no one in the world was like that for real…

England looked surprised and stood up as well, stopping Japan. "Kiku, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...er…I mean..." He blushed, fidgeting. "It's not…y-you...there's nothing...wrong with it...it's just different..." His blush deepened. "Kiku, everyone has their...their...kinks." He could hardly look Japan in the eye he was so flustered. He knew he shouldn't be talking about this with Japan, making the other uncomfortable, but he wanted him to feel welcome. He didn't want him to feel like he had to blame himself..."Y-you just surprised me, that's all...but I d-don't think of you any differently."

"Everyone? Even…" Japan bit his lip and hesitated, wondering if his question might seem too forward. "Even…you? What are Asa-kun's…kinks?" He blushed and stared at the floor, mustering just enough courage to look up at England from under his eyelids. "Are…Are they as bad as mine? Worse?" His tone held a hint of hope, wondering if perhaps his attraction to tentacles was only the tip of the iceberg of nation's fetishes.

England blushed and became suddenly flustered, glancing around as if for an escape. "W-well they're not like yours but th- well I'm sure they're weird.." He bit his lip, unsure what to say, he didn't want Japan knowing just how perverted he was...not when he'd already made him so uncomfortable today..."Er...well I've...I'm kind of into...well maids and...and Japanese schoolgirls..." He fidgeted, unsure if he should be so honest with Japan but wanting to make the other feel better about himself.

The pirate chuckled. "And I've always wanted to have sex in the crow's nest~"

"And I've always wanted to have sex in the crow's nest..." England gasped, looking surprised after the words issued from his own mouth, aloud, and blushed deeply.

"And I wanna bend ye over me treasure chest too~"

"And I wanna ben-" England clapped his hands over his mouth, wide-eyed. Damn it, why couldn't he control himself?

Japan raised an eyebrow as England cut himself off, but decided not to pry, taking comfort in the fact that apparently one of England's fetishes appeared too terrible to speak of. "The…crow's nest?" He tilted his head a bit, confused. "You mean like on a ship? That seems awfully dangerous…"

"W-well if it wasn't windy..." England blushed, now caught up in thoughts of taking Japan in the crow's nest.

Japan suddenly blushed when he realized England had said Japanese schoolgirls, meaning he might be into Japan wearing that sort of thing…but no, that would be crossdressing, and England hadn't mentioned that. Japan was just being conceited… "W-Well, I, ano, I have a maid dress and schoolgirl outfit of my own…you know, cosplay stuff…so if you ever wanted to borrow it, you could…"

England shook his head and blushed, listening to Japan and fidgeting a bit. "Y-you do? I er...I...c-could you erm..." He wasn't sure if there was a non-offensive way to ask what he wanted to, so he mustered up his courage and blurted. "Do you think you could try them on for me?" He turned redder and bit his lip, hoping he wasn't coming off as a total pervert. He didn't want to offend Japan, asking him to wear women's clothing, it could be called disgraceful. Okay, it was disgraceful, but it wasn't his fault it was all he could think about.

Japan blushed profusely, wondering if England's mind had gone to the gutter or if he just wanted to sincerely see Japan's dresses for cosplay interests only. He decided to trust his boyfriend – after all, trust was an important factor in a relationship – and nodded at his request, excusing himself to the other room to make a phone call to his home.

* * *

In but a couple hours Japan's outfits had arrived by plane and been driven to the house, thus was the wonders of modern transportation. He thanked the delivery man, taking the box and slipping away into the guest room before England could come out of the living room and see the garments. He rushed to change, not wanting to concern the blonde he'd left to finish the movie while he answered the door. Slowly he walked back to where England sat, standing in front of the television so as to attract attention to himself. He flushed, the light color of his skin contrasting nicely with the dark sailor fuku, and stood awkwardly for a few seconds before speaking up. "Wh-What do you think?"

England blushed deeply at the conservative yet adorable outfit Japan was wearing. His skin looked even more soft and pale, and he looked just like a schoolgirl with that faint blush, his knees bent together slightly in modesty.

"Hot damn~" The pirate chuckled, leaning over England to get a better look. "Now Arthur ye've just got to bed that~"

England flushed more at the comment and ignored it, biting his lip and then clearing his throat. "Y-you look really nice, Kiku. It's...it's such a good look on you." He fidgeted slightly at the admittance. "I-I always liked that uniform design."

Japan stared at his feet, watching the floor as England approached. A good look? No man should look good in a dress like this… Japan himself only wore in when he cosplayed as a girl, but to wear it so casually like this? It was a disgrace to his manhood. At least this skirt went down to just a few inches about his knees rather than some other school uniforms that could very easily show one's panties. Not that…Japan had…designed them that way or anything… "Prease do not say such embarrassing things..."

"I-I'm sorry." England frowned, feeling bad and taking a small step back in hesitance. "I-I meant the color, not that you...I mean..." He blushed and glanced away distractedly, feeling like he'd pressured Japan into an uncomfortable position. "I'm sorry…"

"Wot the hell're ye sorry fer, Arthur? Ye should be pouncin' right now! Yer the one tellin' me not to take control and yer abusin' the privilege." The pirate rolled his eyes, folding his arms. England gave him a pointed look, not wanting to give up control of himself again. He took a step forward, trying to muster up his confidence.

"I-I just meant, you really seem to look good in everything..." He blushed a bit more. "Y-you're just very attractive, that's all. I didn't mean it to sound offensive."

"A-Arigato…" Japan shifted awkwardly, unsure what to say at this point. They stood in silence for a few moments before Japan decided he couldn't take the discomfort and tension. "Ano, so I will just go…change then, if that is alright…" He fidgeted with his tie, beginning to take it off slowly while he waited for England's reply.

England blushed and nodded slowly watching Japan, but then hesitated, biting his lip. "K-Kiku, er...I...actually, if...if you..." He fidgeted as well, unsure there was any way to ask what he wanted to without coming off as a creep.

"C'mon Arthur, grow a pair." The pirate scoffed in a gruff tone, looking impatient as he too watched Japan slowly taking off his tie.

England blushed further at the remark and cleared his throat nervously. "I-I just...please don't take this...the wrong way or anything. D-do you think you could er...maybe..." His voice cracked and he forced himself to continue, clearing his throat again as his eyes shifted nervously. "W-would you er...ch-change...i-in front of me?"

Japan froze up. Was England asking him to get naked in front of him? He flushed, wondering how long his boyfriend had been holding this wish in. How much of a pervert was England? Though Japan couldn't really talk…he himself had masturbated in England's shower over him. He instantly felt guilty about the whole situation. He supposed he could change for England, if only to make up for the perverseness he himself harbored inside him. He nodded slowly at England, staring at the floor before slowly removing his tie and letting it fall to the floor.

England's eyes widened, blushing deeply as Japan bent over to take his shoes off and unknowingly give England a free show. He hadn't really expected the other to really do it, if anything he was prepared to be slapped and called a dirty pervert. He gaped at Japan's pale legs, and then his smooth chest as he removed his shirt. He felt a bit of tension in his own pants as the shy nation wiggled cutely out of his skirt, displaying shapely hips no man should have.

He met Japan's eyes, flushed, and cleared his throat a bit again. "I..I...Y-you have a very nice body, Kiku." England admitted hesitantly. "I-I didn't think you would..." He blushed more and fidgeted. "Th-thank you...I-I don't even deserve you, Kiku..." He bit his lip, feeling like a creeper and surprised that Japan was being so tolerant of his strange behavior.

Japan shook his head insistently. "I-Iie, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." He frowned and looked down, ashamed with himself. "I-I've taken advantage of Asa-kun's hospitality and done terrible things…he would hate me if he knew…"

England frowned, knowing what Japan meant but unable to admit that it was his fault. Besides Japan wouldn't believe him if he tried to explain...he took a step closer but then blushed and stepped back, realizing he might make Japan uncomfortable approaching him while he was unclothed. "I-I could never hate you Kiku. You're all I think about…" His blush brightened at his own words and he fidgeted. "I-I mean not all I think about but..." He sputtered, flustered.

Japan studied England curiously for a while, noting how he kept advancing and retreating nervously. "Asa-san really cares for me, ne? Even if he is like a weird stalker sometimes." He smiled to show that he had meant his insult as a joke, though he honestly did believe England's mannerisms were a bit weird sometimes. "I do..." England blushed deeply at the other's comment, partly self-conscious of just how truthful Japan's stalker joke really was, and partly because he really did care for Japan, and he couldn't even tell the other just how much. How far he'd go to make Japan's dreams come true.

Japan had finally started realizing the true depth of England's affections, and while it made him feel a little awkward since he didn't think he could ever return them quite so strongly, he was surprisingly comfortable with it despite himself. He slipped his purple kimono back over himself and folded it, calling England over to help him tie his obi.

England smiled and hesitantly stepped closer at Japan's beckon, clumsily trying to help tie the sash of the exotic garment but messing up in his flustered state.

Japan blushed as England tied his obi into a girly bow in the back, wondering if the other had any clue that he'd done it improperly. He let it be, deciding he would have to buy the man his own yukata to wear so he would learn the correct way. He smiled at the idea, bringing it up to England. "Ne, when we go away to that island, perhaps you could try wearing a yukata? They are very comfortable - perfect vacation attire." He knew England only ever wore stuffy, tight suits and thought that a change of attire might help the uptight man relax a little bit.

England smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." He agreed simply because Japan suggested it, eager to please. He wondered vaguely how silly he might look dressed in the other's clothing. Though Japan looked damn good in a suit. He blushed at the thought. Goodness, every little thing made him perverted it seemed. He pushed his thoughts aside, clearing his throat and smiling at Japan. "It will be lots of fun."

"'Specially if there's a crow's nest~"

* * *

**We listen to requests (and are kind of grateful for them, it's helpful for others to give us ideas)**

**Please review if you'd like to request anything ^^**

**However, to those who keep writing reviews about how we should update faster/more/regularly/make chapters shorter, Miirkaelisaar wrote a response I couldn't have put better:**

**"Excuse me, but we don't appreciate people rushing us. If people continue asking us to "hurry up" or insinuating that we take too long, we're going to make you wait longer. Our fanfic is a deep, well-written, thought-out art, it's not a crack fanfic we just toss onto a page. If you really do like the fic, please be respectful and show a little patience. It's very rude and you're stressing us out."**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**Russia**

**RuJa 4EVA's characters:**

**Japan**

**Editing =P**


	9. The Gay Pirates

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. 黑塔利亚不属于****. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

And so a few weeks later England found himself standing on the deck of a rented ship, not that unlike the older ships he used to traverse the earth in. He ran a hand over the railings with a sense of nostalgia, frowning at the lacquered wood and the steel cables in place of splintering eaves and frayed ropes. Still, it was a nice ship and very roomy, and he turned to smile at Japan as he helped him carry his things on. "What do you think? It's supposed to look historical, but I think the electrical outlets in the cabins throw it off a bit." He chuckled lightly, pretending to not even see the pirate inspecting the ship.

"Ye could've done better... but at least there's a crow's nest."

"It is fine, I suppose." Japan barely gave the ship much of a glance. "It's a bit of an outdated transportation vehicle anyway..." He didn't really understand why England didn't want to just take a plane, but he supposed it would just be another thing he didn't get about the other. "I have a surprise for you..." He smiled and reached into the bag he'd packed, taking out a long, red yukata trimmed with gold. "I thought this color would suit Asa-kun...he is so regal, after all..."

England smiled as Japan produced the garment, remembering the other's suggestion that he don it during their vacation. He reached out to feel the material, lighter and airier than the usual cotton his suits were made of. "Do you want me to try it on now?" He asked, smiling. "I might need help tying the er... thingie." He admitted, fidgeting with the sash that hung down.

"Whassamatter with ye, Arthur? Yer really gonna put on that dress?" The pirate snorted, amused, and England tried to ignore him.

"Oh, I can help. On one condition..." Japan gave England a mischievous smile. "You have to change in front of me." He had not forgotten England's request that Japan change out of his sailor fuku in front of him. Although Japan wanted Arthur to change more out of revenge than...whatever sort of sexual perversion England had asked him to do it for. "Oh, but not in the open like this of course...in the cabin." He glanced at the large, spacious quarters England had gotten for them. Apparently, according to England, the crew took up all the other rooms, though Japan had seen quite a few empty ones just walking onto this ship...though he supposed it didn't matter much, the huge room they had been given could certainly hold the two of them, and the bed could probably fit three people.

England blushed faintly, vaguely aware of the pirate snickering behind him. He smiled and nodded, of course it was only fair after the other had done the same for him... He lead Japan into the cabin and shut the door, blushing a bit more as he stood in the center of the room and faced Japan. He gave the other a nervous smile and slowly loosened his tie, insisting on draping it neatly over the back of a chair. He knelt to untie his shoes and slipped them of, placing them side by side under the same chair. He straightened up and slipped off his jacket, hanging it over the chair on top of his tie before starting to unbutton his shirt.

After taking off his shirt and folding it neatly on the seat of the chair, he hesitated, partly because he wondered if the uptight way he insisted on folding his dirty clothes would make him seem strange to Japan, and mostly because he was aware of a very... pressing issue that may become apparent if he removed his pants. He fidgeted slightly, wondering if he could make it go away before he finished undressing...

Japan, however, wasn't paying any attention to England's pants, his eyes transfixed in amazement on his chest. He always thought European's body hair so interesting, lacking any himself. He cautiously approached England, aware of his tenseness, and reached a hand out, slowly brushing his hand through the blonde hair. "Sugoi..." His other hand joined the first, playing with England's hair and combing through it with his fingers.

England hesitated again as Japan stepped closer, a bit confused until the other suddenly reached out and touched his chest. He blushed, suppressing a shiver of pleasure and biting his lip as he felt an insistent pressure in his pants. He swallowed and watched Japan, a bit transfixed at his actions. Maybe he had a thing for body hair, England thought, and blushed deeper at the thought.

"Well ye got more body hair where that came from~" The pirate teased with a chuckle. "Now take yer pants off, Arthur. Quit bein' such a tease..."

England shuddered, pretending not to hear, and smiled at Japan with a nervous chuckle. "Y-you have very er.. soft hands." He commented, mentally kicking himself for sounding so lame.

"You have very much hair..." Japan's soft voice seemed distance as his eyes didn't move from England's chest. He trailed his hands down to play with the hair around his naval, fascinated by all of it. He moved one hand to his own chest, and frowned. "I am completely smooth...I do not have this sort of enjoyment..."

England blushed and shook his head. "Th-there's nothing wrong with that, I-I think it looks very... clean." He didn't wanna mention that it made him look feminine.

Japan eyes wandered down to England's pants and he blushed faintly. "Do you...do you have it down there, too?"

He glanced down and blushed more at Japan's question. "Y-yes..." He slowly unbuttoned his pants and nervously started to take them off, hoping his 'problem' wasn't too obvious...

Unfortunately Japan's eyes widened, instantly noticing England's telltale lump through his boxers. He stepped back, embarrassed to think that his touching might have affected England in such a way. He hurried, flustered, to pick up the yukata, fumbling to unfold it and handing it to England. "J-Just slip it on, l-like a robe...I will help with the...the folds..." He stuttered in his nervous state, glancing down at England's underwear every so often and blushing more.

England also blushed deeply, knowing he had been found out. He self-consciously drew his legs closer together, feeling awkwardly exposed, and gratefully took the yukata, wrapping it around himself like Japan instructed and hiding his shameful lack of self-control. He avoided looking at Japan, hoping the other didn't think him a horrible pervert...

Japan helped England fold the yukata and showed him how to properly tie the obi, stepping back to admire the man in the oriental garment. "It really suits you. You should wear kimono more often." He noted how royal England looked, like an emperor or prince. Red and gold made him look so majestic.

England smiled, still flustered, and looked down at himself. He did like the way the garment flowed, like some he might have worn very very very long ago.

The ship jerked and Japan stumbled, unused to the feeling of a rocking boat. "I-I guess we're leaving." He caught himself on the bed, managing to sit down before he fell again.

England also staggered slightly, yet managed to stay on his feet. It seemed he was still alright on the sea even after all these years. And he did have a rather fine navy these days... He smiled again at Japan and nodded, sitting next to him on the bed. "Yes... here we go." He chuckled a bit nervously, folding his hands in his lap self-consciously as he thought about being alone with Japan on a beach somewhere.

"I still say it looks like a dress~" The pirate chuckled. "Why don'tchee ask Kiku to take care of ye~?"

England blushed at the suggestion, looking around nervously and clearing his throat.

Japan sighed and laid back, flopping down on the bed. "I did not sleep very well last night. I was..." He blushed. "Too excited, I suppose...I have not had a vacation in...well, not since isolation...if that counts..." It was very rare for a nation to get any time for themselves, away from work and wars and meetings... If any of the other nations knew what they were doing, there would certainly be an uproar simply out of envy... But it seemed England really wanted to do this for Japan, enough that he would take the chance of the whole world hating them just to make his dream come true.

England nodded and slowly laid down next to Japan, turning a bit to look at him. "I er... I was a bit excited too..." He blushed, hoping that hadn't come out wrong. "I-I mean er... that is... it's been a long time for me as well." Well that didn't sound much better... "I-I mean, being able to spend quality time... with someone. But... alone..." He fidgeted, hopeless.

Japan stared at England, confused as he rambled on unintelligibly. "Nani?"

England shut his mouth, allowing himself a bit more time to cohere his thoughts before speaking again. "I-I mean well, you know I'm not very social... I suppose I'm not used to.. to... spending time with someone, outside of nation things... like this." He nodded, blushing. "A-and I'm glad it's you I get to spend time with." He smiled, liking that he was able to speak to Japan even a little bit easier now. "You... make me feel so grand, Kiku."

Japan blushed and put a hand to his face in an effort to hide it. "I, too, could not think of anyone I would rather spend it with..." He had spent time with Germany and Italy trapped on an island before, but he spent the whole time simply watching the sexual tension between Germany and Italy grow and wondering about the latest updates in Homestuck he was missing.

He felt the ship jerk again, the old fashioned design causing it to sail less smoothly than more modern boats, and vaguely wondered exactly how safe it was. "Ano...is this ship well protected? It is rare, but you still hear word of sea pirates...and there are always weird creatures being discovered in the oceans..."

England barely flinched at the boat's uneven motion but glanced up at Japan's concern."Don't worry about a thing, love. I would never let you come into any danger." He slid a hand over and took Japan's fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze under the sheets. "There's security personnel on the ship, and all kinds of procedures, high-powered radios, radar, backup motors..." He smiled. "This is the safest ship you could be on." He chuckled lightly.

"That seems unlikely...you have never been on one of Chuugoku-nii's ships." Paranoid China always had so much weaponry, even on simple trade ships. He stated his reasons as protection against the British pirates, raiding every merchant ship that came near its waters...but Japan just couldn't imagine his gentlemanly friend ever doing something like that. "He used to think you were some sort of savage...used to always go on about your pirating of Spanish ships or something like that..." He shook his head, chuckling.

England opened his mouth to reply but cut himself off, deciding not to tell Japan that he had indeed been on China's ships. Quite a few times. For quite a few reasons. Namely because one of them was trying to kill the other. He frowned at Japan's words and looked away distractedly. "Well... we all had our er... rough days..."

"I suppose..." He murmured, thinking back to days when he had literally stabbed his own brother in the back.

He snapped himself out of thoughts of his past, looking out the window at the sea. "How long do you think it will take to get there? I have to admit I am not too fond of the ocean..."

"O-oh, it's not too far." He nodded. "We'll probably be there by the time we wake up tomorrow..."

"Leaves us all night to do other stuff~" The pirate chuckled wickedly. England shivered and ignored him.

"Y-you're probably tired..." He murmured and smiled, opening his mouth to say goodnight, "Can I kiss you?" He blushed, surprised. He hadn't meant to say that at all. Was he losing his control again? "I-I mean... I mean, can I touch you?" He put a hand to his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that either... Why was this happening?

"Ye gotta learn to start takin' the initiative, Arthur~" The pirate chuckled again, sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side of Japan.

Japan blushed profusely, tensing up at England's words. "Y-You mean...?" His hands gripped the sheets and he looked away, too embarrassed to reply. Finally he shook his head, face bright red. "I-I'm not...c-comfortable with that sort of thing...I-I mean, I have never done it for...for pleasure...only for...wars and alliances and such..."

England frowned, afraid he was disturbing Japan. He tried to force himself not to slip up again as he opened his mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from, I just... I guess I'm nervous."

"Dammit, Arthur, let me in!"

England shuddered, trying to remain in control. No way would he attack Japan again, no way could he let himself ruin everything. "Nnh... please stop..." He put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy. His other hand reached for Japan but he jerked it away, shivering. "I-I.." He sat up, still trying to push his urges away. Maybe he should sleep in a different cabin, or the engine room, anywhere but here.

Japan frowned, watching as England's gripped his head and started shaking uncontrollably. His eyes widened and he moved back against the wall the bed pushed up again, fear on his face as England reached for him. He watched as England went to turn around and leave before suddenly stopping, his shoulders relaxing as his body tremors started to cease. He waited in silence for a few seconds before timidly speaking up. "Asa-san? Are you...okay...?"

England shivered again and moved away slightly, aware of Japan's concern. "I-I... just can't..." He suddenly reached out and grabbed Japan, pulling him close and kissing him passionately, though his eyes remained wide in shock and his face turned bright red. This was not good at all. "I can't stop thinkin' about ye, pet~" He purred against the other's lips, holding him flush against himself.

Japan gasped as his breath was stolen away by England's lips, feeling his whole body heat up at just that one simple touch. He protested at first, too flustered and embarrassed to allow himself to want it, but slowly settled down as the kiss began to get to him. Hesitantly he responded to England, pressing against him and imitating his own lips. He relaxed his shoulders a bit, though they still remained tense at the intimate contact.

England panicked as he felt Japan's struggling, trying but unable to stop himself. The smaller man started to relax, and England felt a slight fluttering in his stomach, realizing Japan was enjoying the kiss.

"Ye see?" The voice rang in his head. "He just needs a little push~ And so do you~"

England gave an almost inaudible moan of protest as he tried to gain control again, but shuddered as the efforts drained him. It was too painful to fight it. He deepened the kiss unwillingly, his own face heating up considerably, his hands sliding down to Japan's lower back. His hips rolled forward slowly, grinding into Japan.

Japan blushed more and opened his mouth to accommodate England's tongue, the heat of the kiss starting to get to him. He gasped again in surprise as England's hips rubbed against his own, moaning softly at that spark of pleasure it gave him. He felt his pants begin to tighten and pulled away, worried it would be like last time. He searched England's eyes with confusion, unable to speak out of embarrassment.

England looked down at Japan, blinking as if in surprise. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything, slowly pulling Japan back into his arms. "I need you Kiku~" He whispered in a seductive voice, despite the fact that he tensed up, wincing as he tried and failed again to get control. "I have to have you..." He shut his eyes, shuddering again. "No..."He groaned, wincing as his head started to hurt from the internal struggle he was losing. He hugged Japan close and buried his face in the other's neck, kissing it even as he fought to pull away.

"W-Wait..." He craned his neck as England started attacking it, gasping and shivering at every wonderful move his mouth made. "Asa-kun...sl-slow down...I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." His hands gripped England's shoulders, not pushing him away but not pulling him any closer, enjoying the sensation of the kisses but wanting to leave it at just that. He wasn't ready to go any farther, already they had moved faster than he expected, and while he didn't mind the passionate kissing and cuddling so much, he couldn't even think of moving onto _that _so soon.

England moaned and nipped Japan's neck lightly, his own face heating up. He continued fighting his urges, even as he ground against Japan again, trembling at the pleasure that rippled through him. "K-Kiku.." His voice shook as he forced it out, unable to stop touching Japan. "S-stop me..." He gritted his teeth, hands wandering under Japan's shirt and over his smooth chest. "I...d-don't want to...hurt you..." He struggled to get the words out, feeling as if he was underwater and fighting to get to the surface. He tried to speak again and merely choked on the words, kissing Japan again in a clumsy, frantic manner.

Japan's head spun, unable to understand as England's words conflicted with his actions. "I-Is this some sort of weird r-rape fantasy of yours? Asa-kun, stop it, I don't..." His voice caught in his throat as England ground against him again, shivering more as his hands ran over his chest. "O-Oooh...st-stop..." He tried to protest more but once more a kiss silenced his lips, clouding his mind and making it hard for him to protest further.

England moaned into the kiss, unable to even slow his actions as his hands wandered further into the folds of Japan's clothes, sliding back down his chest and over his hips. He trembled slightly as he continued trying to fight himself, but it was futile. There was no way he could stop himself. He pulled away slightly and panted, fingers fumbling to try and remove Japan's clothing even as he mentally screamed at himself to stop. He didn't want this, he didn't want to ruin everything. It wasn't fair, when he'd tried so hard... his vision blurred slightly as he roughly kissed Japan again, tears welling up in his eyes from the strain and anger of not being able to control himself. A few tears slipped down his face and he shuddered again, still struggling to get Japan undressed as he fought against himself.

Japan squeaked into the kiss as England began undressing him, fighting to no avail. He felt himself fall back against the bed as England pushed him, watching the man loom over him with an expression that brought back memories from his stay at England's house. The nation had tried to molest him again there, with a face full both of sadism and sorrow. Freaked out, he finally gave England a rough shove off of him. "Yamete!"* He clutched his kimono folds closed, panting slightly with his face flushed. "I do not know what is going on with you but...but if I had known you were to try this, I would not have come on this trip with you!"

England was caught off-guard by the sudden shove, falling back and hitting his head sharply on one of the bed posts. Immediately he found himself in control again, climbing off the bed slowly and shakily with a hand to his head. He stumbled back, away from Japan, as he feared he wouldn't remain in control for long. "I-I didn't want...I-I can't...i-it's..." There was no way to explain himself. If he tried telling Japan the truth, he'd think him crazy, or a liar, or both. He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, please... I-I'll sleep in another room." He offered, thinking it safer to put some distance - and walls - between himself and the smaller nation. "I-I don't know what's... I didn't mean to..." He shut his mouth, tearing up. Why couldn't he just be normal around the man he loved? It wasn't fair.

"He din' have to be such a jerk about it." The pirate grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with an angry look. England bit his tongue as he tried not to lash out at the apparition, knowing Japan would think him a raving lunatic.

Japan shook his head, still irritated but not allowing himself to go against his customs regarding a guests' behavior."Iie, I am the guest...I should take the different room..." He stood up to gather his things again, after only just putting them down moments ago, and headed for the cabin door.

"Y-you don't have to do that." England protested quietly, shaking his head. He felt so horrible and ashamed. He just wanted to spend some time with Japan and have fun and he'd ruined it before they were even out of the damned harbor. He was such a failure, he couldn't let Japan suffer for his idiocy. "W-we're both guests technically..." He attempted. "I-I just..." He mouthed aimlessly, not knowing what to say. He was such an ass and Japan was surely fed up with him. "I-I'm so sorry, Kiku... I d-don't know what's wrong with me...please, don't...y-you should still be able to enjoy yourself, I-I'm the one being...a jerk."

"Iie, it's fine...I will be down the hall if you need me for something...non-sexual..." Japan left with his suitcase, walking down the row of cabins until he found another one marked for guest use, opening it slowly and peering inside before walking into the empty room. He sighed and settled in, unpacking his clothes and taking out a manga to read while he waited for dinnertime.

England practically deflated as Japan left, looking forlorn before clenching his fists and rounding on the pirate, who was on his way out the door after Japan. "No you don't!" He growled, stepping in front of the apparition with a very irritated expression. "You! You ruin everything! Why can't we just have a nice time?" He yelled a bit louder than he needed to. "All I wanted was to make a good impression and now he thinks I'm a total jerk! Why do you have to mess everything up?"

"Will ye shut up and calm down?" The pirate grumbled, furrowing his brow. "Yer takin' too long, yer too slow. I'm tired o' waitin' fer ye..."

"I don't bloody care!" England raged, face starting to turn red. "That's the whole damned point! If I go slow Kiku will actually LIKE me! But no, you want him to think I'm a perverted freak!"

"Ye better quit yellin' before ye start annoyin' me..."

England ignored the pirate's threatening tone, fuming. "I'm sick of you! You can't control me! It's not right, damn it! It's-"England cut off, surprised, as the pirate suddenly shoved him, causing him to stumble and fall. The pirate was on him in a second, pinning him to the floor before he could get up and easily straddling him. His eyes widened and he glared up at the stronger - and now very solid - version of himself, trying to shove him off.

"C'mon, Arthur. Ye know yer not as strong as ye used to be~" The pirate chuckled darkly. "I told ye to quit yellin'~"

"Bugger off!" England growled, though he was sure the apparition could feel his fear. "This isn't funny!"

"Who said I was tryin' to be funny?" The pirate shook his head, grinning. "I said, I'm tired o' waitin'..." He repeated, tightening his grip on England's wrists until he whimpered in pain.

"Stop!"

"Make me~" The pirate chuckled again, releasing England's wrists and attempting to remove the yukata he wore. "I like this dress thingie~ Easy access~" He snickered.

"No!" England panicked then, trying to shove the pirate's hands away.

"C'mon, Arthur~ Do it fer Kiku, and I'll leave him alone tonight~" Unfazed, the pirate grabbed England's hands again.

England whimpered, still struggling. This was the last thing he wanted, and it wasn't as if the pirate would keep his word. He didn't really have a choice though, as the pirate was much stronger than him. He vaguely recalled the power he'd mustered up when defenestrating Russia and suddenly realized just how weak he really was.

Japan glanced at the clock on his nightstand, realizing that with all the reading he'd done, dinnertime had already arrived. He stood up and left his room, walking down the hall and pausing outside England's door. Should he go in and walk to dinner with him? He was still a bit annoyed, but also concerned about his friend's odd change in behavior... He bit his lip and knocked on the door, calling in. "Asa-san? It is dinnertime..." He waited a few seconds for a reply, and then frowned, knocking again. He knew England hadn't left, for he would have locked his cabin door before leaving yet the keyhole was very obviously unlocked. He tried knocking again, but still no answer. Hurt that his boyfriend ignored him, he shouted through the door once more before quickly leaving for dinner. "F-Fine! If you won't even talk to me, th-then I'll just go by myself!"

England's eyes widened as he heard Japan's voice through the door. He opened his mouth to respond but the pirate stifled him with a gloved hand, muffling his cry for help. He panicked as he heard Japan's irritated voice and retreating footsteps, pulling away just enough to cry out weakly. "K-Kiku!" He attempted, but he knew it was too late. He struggled as the pirate tried again to undress him, begging him to stop to no avail. Fingers forced their way into his mouth and he bit them hard, desperate. It only earned him a sharp slap to the face.

"Cut it out, dammit. I'm the last person ye should be scared of." The pirate grumbled, annoyed, and pushed his fingers into England's entrance, ignoring his pleas with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He chuckled darkly as his weaker half writhed helplessly underneath him. "Ssh~ It'll be over before ye know it~"

England pushed weakly at the pirate's chest, vision blurring as tears welled up in his eyes. He fought to get away but knew he was too weak, and finally his struggling slowed.

"That's more like it~" The pirate whispered, grinning. England shuddered and closed his eyes, the closest thing to an escape he had. He cried out in surprise and pain as he suddenly felt something larger enter him, clutching at the pirate's shirt and gasping.

"Nngh! N-no!" He begged, trembling as the pirate started thrusting into him without restraint. He hissed in pain and moaned despite himself, unable to hold back his tears anymore. He writhed helplessly, bucking in response to the pirate's movements even as he tried to hold back, crying out despite himself every time the pirate struck that spot inside him.

"Just give in, Arthur~" The pirate murmured, leaning in to nibble England's neck teasingly. England moaned and blushed, trying to ignore him even as he felt the telltale heat pooling in his stomach. The pirate chuckled and reached down, stroking England quickly in time with his thrusts. "Just come fer me~" He breathed, nipping England's neck a bit harder.

"Nnh!" England's eyes shot open as the extra attention suddenly sent him over the edge. He threw back his head as his body arched in pleasure, crying out and biting his lip in a failed attempt to silence himself. "Nngh! Aah! Kiku~!" He cried Japan's name in desperation, the only comfort he had. He winced as the pirate roughly finished inside him, gripping England's hips tight enough to leave bruises and growling against his neck.

England panted heavily, completely limp now that it was over. He shut his eyes again and let his tears fall freely, trembling as the pirate ran fingers idly through his hair.

"See, it wasn't that bad~" The pirate murmured. He slowly pulled out of England and pityingly wrapped his yukata loosely around him again, picking him up off the hard floor and placing him in the bed instead. "C'mon, Arthur. Don' cry, it ain't like ye." The pirate frowned, half irritated. "I thought ye were really good." He chuckled but then frowned again as England remained unresponsive, staring away from the pirate, who sighed and grumbled to himself. "Alright, I'll leave ye alone..." The pirate rolled his eyes and sighed again, slowly fading from his solid form, though his voice still lingered. "I'll be here when ye wanna talk."

England shut his eyes, hugging the yukata around himself in shame as he sobbed quietly. He completely forgot about dinner, and wouldn't have gone anyway. He didn't even want to move. His breath caught a few times as he cried and he trembled though he wasn't cold, finally the exhaustion got to him and he gradually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

***"Stop!"**

**A chapter so soon? This chapter sort of wrote itself ^^ So I thought I might as well post it up! Though it's a bit shorter than normal...**

**We listen to requests (and are kind of grateful for them, it's helpful for others to give us ideas)**

**Please review if you'd like to request anything ^^**

**However, to those who keep writing reviews about how we should update faster/more/regularly/make chapters shorter, Miirkaelisaar wrote a response I couldn't have put better:**

**"Excuse me, but we don't appreciate people rushing us. If people continue asking us to "hurry up" or insinuating that we take too long, we're going to make you wait longer. Our fanfic is a deep, well-written, thought-out art, it's not a crack fanfic we just toss onto a page. If you really do like the fic, please be respectful and show a little patience. It's very rude and you're stressing us out."**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**RuJa 4EVA's characters:**

**Japan**

**Editing **


	10. Dating Sim

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia. ****黑塔利****亚不属****于****. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Japan woke up early the next morning, tormented the whole night by nightmares and worry about England. He hadn't seen him at dinner, hadn't seen him before bed...they had planned to wander the ship together last night and yet Japan had to do it alone, only getting so far before heading back to his cabin with a heavy heart. If England was mad at himself, he would have been out by now to apologize. But perhaps he was mad at Japan...he'd heard stories of boyfriends mistreating their partners when they didn't put out, but he'd never thought the British gentleman to be that sort of person. Maybe it would have been better for Japan to just go along with it and sleep with England if it meant he'd still have the companionship of his friend.

He got out of bed, deciding that laying there thinking wouldn't do him any good, and walked down the hall to see if there was anything exciting happening on deck. He paused outside of England's door, reaching a hand up to knock on it, but decided against it and, hugging himself, went to try once more to explore the ship.

England woke slowly, wincing as he gained consciousness. The previous night came flooding back and he whimpered, curling into a ball and hugging himself. He laid there for a while, hating himself and cursing his existence. Finally he remembered that he hadn't spoken to Japan since last night. He frowned and got up, wincing again. He was too tired to unpack his clothes, slipping the yukata back on and tying it (wrong). He stepped out of the cabin and looked around before walking down the hall. He didn't know which room Japan had stayed in last night. He rounded the corner and nearly ran into Japan just then, gasping and taking a step back before smiling. "K-Kiku. Good morning... I was looking for you." His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat, hoping he didn't look nearly as terrible as he felt.

"A-Asa-kun...I...I..." Japan tried to get his words together, all the thoughts he been thinking during his tour of the ship. He couldn't, however, and just began rambling. "Gomenasai!" He bowed hastily, saying all his words quickly and jumbling some together. "L-Last night, I, I shouldn't have acted that way, gomen, you are right to hate me, I-I should have gone along, a-and then we could have toured the boat yesterday like we said and had a nice dinner and maybe it would have been embarrassing but I should have done it, I mean we have been dating awhile and I promised I would do it when Asa-kun wanted and he deserved to be angry and I missed you yesterday and I was having nightmares and...and..." He gasped for breath, suddenly aware of how much he'd spoken and blushing profusely.

England blinked, confused, and shook his head. "Kiku, please I..." He frowned, trying to calm the other. "I'm not angry at all. I felt terrible for... for doing that. I... I know how uncomfortable you were." And he did. He knew exactly the pain Japan would have endured at the pirate's hands. He'd had to go through it himself instead. "I'm sorry you had nightmares... I... I didn't mean to frighten you."

"But...I should have...I should have done it for you..." Japan fidgeted nervously, blushing. "I promised Asa-kun I would when he wanted to, and then I went back on my promise." He took England's hands in his own, looking deep into the other's eyes. "When you want to do it again, just ask, and I will agree. I promise."

"No." England replied quickly, eyes a bit wide. "Kiku, if... if I ever act that way I want you to avoid me. I wasn't... myself, I'm not like that. I-I want to do things with you, but if I ever try to force you like that again, please, please stop me. I didn't want to do that at all..." Before he could add anything else the ship jerked, England stumbling slightly as well as his legs were weak. Japan fell into him and he gasped as a sharp pain shot through his back. He quickly straightened up to try to hide it. "I-I guess we're here..."

Japan nodded, still holding onto England before realizing what he was doing and jumping away, embarrassed. Aware that his shock might have seemed offensive, he timidly took England's hand and held onto it as they headed towards the deck. England smiled down at their hands, fingers intertwined slightly, and forgot about his pain and sadness.

He stepped off the ship with Japan, a bit glad to be on solid ground, and watched as the Asian's eyes widened at the serene-looking island before them. He gave Japan's hand a gently squeeze. "It's beautiful, isn't it? And it's almost like we're the only ones here." He nodded. The island was set up like a resort, with 'huts' for rent. They were fully furnished and quite spacious. But they were spaced out all over the area along the beach, allowing complete privacy. One could stand on the beach and never see another person, as the coast there curved and a few sand dunes broke the view of the trees. The main area of the resort was like a lodge and deeper into the island, hidden but with paths and signs leading from every hut so that people could get help if they needed it. It was really quite well set-up. It was also very romantic, but England didn't mention that part.

Japan let out his breath, suddenly aware he'd held it while taking in the view for the first time. He raised an eyebrow as they walked into the hut, the living area much lower quality than he was used to, but England had assured him it would at least have electricity and such other necessities. He observed the furniture, finding it island-oriented but quite comfortable as he immediately sat down and took out his laptop from him bag, connecting to the wifi network and discovering what he'd missed on Tumblr in the night he'd been offline.

England watched Japan go straight to his laptop and raised an eyebrow. Of course, he understood that the smaller nation was very tech-oriented, much like America, and it was hard to tear him away from the electronics. He gave Japan some time to do as he pleased, finding a tea kettle in the hut's kitchen and making some tea. The tea in the cupboards was some strange Jasmine stuff, luckily he'd brought his own stash of Earl Grey. He came into the main room where Japan still sat on his computer and set the drink on the table. "I made some tea love, maybe after we have a cuppa we can take a walk down the beach if you like."

Japan gratefully accepted the tea, sipping it once before turning back to his laptop. "Why would one walk down a real beach when one can do the same on a virtual one with their 2D girlfriend?" Japan gestured to his screen, where he currently was involved in a sim date game featuring a beach scene as one of the dating spots and a blushing, well-endowed anime girl with brightly-colored hair wearing a skimpy bikini.

"Er..." England quirked a brow at the computer, shaking his head slightly. "Well because... I thought we could spend some time together, just... hanging out, you know?" He blushed faintly. "And talking. Stuff like that... and we could watch the sunset."

"But we can spend time talking in here, too. And there are plenty of sunset videos on Youtube..." Japan didn't quite understand the beauty of the real world, too absorbed in his technology to realize how much more real life had to offer. It was sort of amazing that these two completely opposite nations, England with his inability to even use a phone correctly and Japan with his top-of-the-line technology, could even hold a steady conversation with one another.

England frowned a bit and nodded, sipping his tea. "Yes, I... suppose." He sighed almost soundlessly, glancing down at his hands. How were they going to spend quality time together with Japan all wrapped up in his computer? "It's just that.. it's really so much nicer talking in... er, nevermind.." He shook his head, deciding not to press the issue. He was used to sitting around reading and not doing much all day. It had become a large part of his life, his vacation might as well follow suit.

Japan barely heard England, completely engrossed in his game. His eyes furiously scanned the scene, lingering on the anime girl's swimsuit and clicking on the different responses to each of her questions. He smiled as he easily got the correct answers, skilled at these sort of dating games by now.

England sat and watched Japan with a confused look, finishing his tea and starting another cup. And another. Before he knew it the shadows from the windows of the hut had shifted and it was almost sunset. He frowned a bit longingly, wondering if it would be bothersome to ask Japan if he wanted to take a walk now.

"Arthur, I know ye don' wanna talk to me, but this is so bloody monotonous." The pirate grumbled from near England's ear. Startled, he jumped up, spilling a bit of his tea. Just as quickly the pirate flickered out of sight, voice turning quieter. "Sorry, kinda figured ye'd be a little jumpy." The pirate chuckled and England shuddered, trying to shut him out.

Japan sat in silence, his eyes never flickering from the screen to see England tense up. Every so often he'd smile or laugh at something on the screen, while other times his eyebrows would furrow and he'd lean closer, concentrating on his game with determination. He paid no attention to the setting sun or the hours gone by or the Englishman sitting across from him, longing for conversation and closeness.

England trembled slightly as the pirate came back into focus, striding over to Japan. "Yer never gonna get anywhere if ye don't be more forceful, y'know." The pirate teased. "Why don't ye just let me take over. Y'know ye can't do anythin' yerself."

England frowned and shook his head. He wouldn't subject Japan to that again. He had to remain in control. He could do this his own way. "Er.. Kiku, it's going to be dark soon... are you sure you wouldn't like to take a short walk..?"

Japan glanced up at England for the first time in an hour and frowned. "I do not really care, but Asa-san can go ahead if he wants." His game made a sound and he suddenly diverted all his attention back to his screen, once more ignoring England. "Go ahead, Asa-san, don't worry about me."

England frowned deeply at the carelessness in Japan's response, feeling a small pang in his chest. Perhaps the other had only agreed to this trip to get time to himself, and England's presence was merely a bother. He glanced down at the tea cup in his hands and contemplated taking a walk by himself. But it would really only make him lonelier, and more isolated. He gave a small sigh and placed his tea down, fidgeting and standing up. "No, that's alright... I erm... I'm just going to go to bed early.. I didn't... get much sleep last night." He tried to mask the hurt in his voice and silently left the room. He was starting to regret that he'd obtained a hut with only one bedroom, wondering if sharing a bed would create more tension like last night. He shook his head, he'd be asleep before Japan could tear himself away from his computer. He got in bed and pulled out a book to read, not really as tired as he thought he was. He tried to focus on reading, frowning in irritation when the protagonist of the story let the damsel slip through his fingers for the umpteenth time. He sighed exasperatedly, grumbling to himself. "Bloody romances..." Why did he even like them? They only made him feel bad.

"Asa-san?" Japan appeared at the doorway, holding his laptop. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He smiled timidly, shifting his weight awkwardly as the laptop felt a bit heavy after holding it for a long period of time. He hadn't really realized that he had driven England away from the room, but found it lonely without his company. Perhaps Japan wasn't much for conversation, but he did like the presence of another person. It kept him from experiencing that desolation that came with the empty feeling of isolation. And he didn't mind so much if the other person talked, just as long as he could get by without much more than a word or two in reply. Japan preferred listening rather than talking.

England glanced up as Japan walked in, smiling automatically despite his stressful day and instantly making room for the other beside him. "Of course, please do." He replied, patting the spot next to him. He felt better knowing that despite the other's oblivion, he did want England's company. He felt a bit of relief at the thought, realizing Japan was simply an introvert like himself, it didn't mean he didn't want to talk, or at least feel like he was talking. The Englishman could understand that, how silly of him to think Japan just wanted to ignore him. "I-I'm glad you came in, I was a bit lonely, I couldn't really sleep.." He admitted sheepishly.

Japan smiled and placed the laptop down on the bed, climbing in himself before retrieving it. He snuggled up next to England, his body touching the blonde's shoulder as he resumed his game. He listened as England chatted, nodding, smiling, and giggling occasionally to show proof that he wasn't just ignoring England in favor of his game. But one could only listen so long to England's list of the best tea cup manufacturers without having to stifle a yawn or rub at their eyes. And only a few moments later Japan's head suddenly fell against England's shoulder and his breathing grew heavier as he fell asleep.

England finally glanced over as he felt Japan's head thump softly against his shoulder. He smiled and chuckled softly, turning and gently taking Japan's laptop. He set it on the nearest table and lowered the top before turning back to Japan. He carefully pulled back the covers of the bed without disturbing the other, climbing back into bed with him and pulling the covers over them both. He snuggled close to the smaller man, blushing, and wrapped his arms around him softly, hugging him close to his chest. He shut his eyes and sighed, feeling Japan's heartbeat against his own. He buried his face in the other's dark hair and breathed him in, murmuring softly under his breath as he started to drift off himself. "I love you Kiku..."

* * *

The first thing Japan noticed when he opened his eyes was the bed that was not his nor the one in the hut. He looked around in confusion, realizing he had somehow left the hut and now sat in a large, ornate room full of various jewels and foreign treasures. He heard a rustling to his right and looked over to see the back of the Britishman of whom he'd fallen asleep next too. He opened his mouth to ask where they had gone to, but stopped short when he noticed the ridiculous clothes the other wore. A black hat trimmed with gold sat on his head, and he wore some sort of red robe with golden shoulder plates. He went to stand up and approach the man, curious about everything that happened, but found with a start that he couldn't move due to bindings tying him to the bed.

The bed made a slight creaking sound as Japan tried to move, catching the pirate's attention. He turned around with a grin. "Finally up, are ye?" He chuckled darkly, striding to the bed and slowly climbing onto it. "I wanted ye to be awake to enjoy it~" He said with a sadistic tone, leaning in and nipping Japan's lip. He shifted his weight to throw a leg over the subdued nation and straddled him, taking what was left of his clothing off and leering at his exposed body. "Damn, yer so fine I can't stand it, luv~" He purred, nuzzling his face against Japan's neck and nipping him there too. He slowly pulled back and undid his pants, removing them and tossing them carelessly aside. He resumed his position over Japan, grinning as he ran a hand down the other's smooth chest.

"N-N-N-Nani?" He gasped as England nipped at every piece of his exposed skin, shivering as the inner masochist inside him enjoyed every little bite mark. He squeaked as England exposed his body, trying to cover up to no avail as his bindings held him back. He stopped struggling and widened his eyes at England's exposed member, amazed by its size especially compared to his own. His face flared and he looked at the pirate in confusion, stammering as he tried to make sense of everything. "Wh-What is g-going on? Wh-Where are we? Wh-Why am I tied up? Why are we n-n-naked?"

"Ssh~" He leaned down and kissed Japan passionately, dominating his mouth as his hand slid slowly up the other's inner thigh. His hand closed around Japan's member and he gave it a squeeze, pulling back with a grin. "Don't act like ye don't want it pet~" He chuckled at Japan's flustered behavior.

"Aah~!" Japan bucked up, unable to help himself at the touch. He tried to bit his lip to contain himself, but found it did nothing as he moaned loudly. It was like he couldn't help himself, couldn't do anything to contain his sounds of pleasure. He tugged desperately at the robes pinning him to the bed but nothing came of his struggles. "Pl-Please...stop...Asa-san, what is happening?"

"Come now Kiku~" The pirate insisted, kissing Japan's neck and stroking him slowly. "Ye know I would never hurt ye~" He reached his free hand up and entwined his fingers in Japan's hair, cradling his head. "Let me have you, I'll be gentle~" He kissed him deeply and passionately, and a bit roughly, grazing Japan's lip with his teeth as he gave his member a teasing squeeze.

"A-Annh...nngh..." Japan looked into England's green eyes, seeing an expression of passion and lust he'd never before seen in the other. He shivered, finding himself trusting his words. And he had promised England he wouldn't resist, hadn't he? _Plus pirates are so sexy..._ Japan shook his head, taken aback. Had he really just thought that? He had but...it felt like there was something else, someone in his head thinking those thoughts for him.

_"Oh, no, but that would be silly."_ Another thought told him, and Japan quickly agreed, the science behind such a thing was flawed. He felt the pirate's lips on him again and this time he obliged, shutting his eyes and letting his tongue wander as it pleased. He moaned softly at the pain the teeth brought him, and suddenly bucked up again as another squeeze brought his member to full erectness. "Mmgh~!"

The pirate smirked against Japan's lips at his reactions, stroking him steadily and pulling away slightly. "Yer the sexiest piece o' ass I ever seen, luv~" He grinned, slowly bringing his other hand to Japan's mouth, tapping three fingers against his lips softly. "Y'know I've always had a thing fer ye~"

Japan blushed brightly at England's embarrassing "compliment". "Y-You have?" He'd discovered England had liked him since the alliance, but even before that? Had...had the alliance all just been a way to get to know Japan better? That was sort of...romantic. In an anime sort of way. Wait, what was he even talking about? The pirate was confusing him, making his head spin. He weakly opened his mouth, finding himself unable to resist any longer.

"There's a good boy~" The pirate grinned as Japan opened his mouth, immediately slipping his fingers inside to wet them. He pulled them away and leaned down to kiss Japan again before inserting a finger into him and moving it around slowly.

Japan shut his eyes, finding himself enjoying the kiss, but gasped as he felt something enter him. He squirmed at the feeling, tensing up, but found himself slowly relaxing...even _enjoying_ the feeling as the pirate wiggled his finger around. He shivered and moaned softly into the kiss, opening his mouth into the kiss. "Hnn..."

The pirate smirked against Japan's lips as he relaxed, slowly adding a second finger and scissoring them. He deepened the kiss passionately, grazing Japan's lower lip with his teeth a bit, and added a third finger, beginning to thrust them into Japan. He curled his fingers inside the smaller nation, searching for that special spot that would make him unable to hold back anymore.

"M-Mmnh...nnh..." Japan lifted his hips in response to the thrusting fingers, writhing in pleasure at the friction. His eyes suddenly snapped open as his back arched and he cried out as England hit a certain spot inside of him, no longer worrying about silencing his noises or resisting. "A-Annh~! Ah!" He moaned and grinded down onto England's fingers, moving his hips to ride them and crying out louder with every touch.

Another grin spread wickedly over the pirate's face at Japan's reaction, watching his face twist in pleasure and thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper. Finally he stopped suddenly, removing his fingers and pulling closer to the smaller nation. He lined himself up at the other's entrance, kissing him. "It might hurt a li'l, pet, but yer safe with me~" He assured Japan, before slowly forcing himself inside with a low moan. "Mmm~ Oh, yer so tight~"

"N-Nhh..." Japan whimpered slightly as he felt something press against his entrance. It had been so long since he'd done this, not since his last alliance which had been back in 1989. He braced himself as he felt England enter him, tensing up as he felt pain shoot up his back. He sighed with relief though, having expecting much worse pain than the small twinge that eventually settled down to a dull ache, which the masochist within him relished in. He shivered and looked up at the pirate with nervous eyes, unsure about the situation. "Pl-Please...b-be gentle..."

The pirate leaned in, kissing Japan passionately. "O' course I will, pet~" He replied in a low, seductive voice, kissing Japan's jaw and along his neck as he slowly began to thrust into him at a steady pace, moaning at the smaller nation's tightness.

"Nnh...ngh, ah! Hhn..." Japan felt butterflies in his stomach with every movement of England's hips, rolling his own in time with the pirate's thrusts. It felt so good...why had he resisted something so pleasant for so long? He should just always give into England's advances, nothing bad would happen if he did. He'd simply get to experience this mind-blowing pleasure more often, get that wonderful release which he already felt beginning to build up inside him with every kiss and touch of the pirate. "H-Hah...hai..."

The pirate sped his thrusts a bit, going faster and faster and watching Japan's face intently. He nipped the helpless nation's neck softly, loving his adorable reactions. It felt just right like this. Like Japan was made for him. His Japan. Maybe one day the innocent nation would realize this and stop holding back so much. "Yer so sexy, luv~" He purred seductively in Japan's ear, gripping the other's hips tightly and thrusting harder, aiming for his prostate. "C'mon and scream fer me~"

"A-Ahhn...st-stop teasing me..." He felt the heat rising to his face, yet they both knew he loved the torment. England suddenly seemed to know exactly what pleased Japan, like the awkward nation had suddenly become some amazingly seductive seme from one of his mangas. The man of his dreams, in a way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of pleasure that sent him crying out, arching his back as white flashes came across his vision. "Hai~! Asa-kun! Aaah~!"

The pirate grinned as Japan cried out, moaning as the smaller nation tightened around him slightly. He began to thrust harder, aiming for that same spot over and over again. He brought a hand up to cradle Japan's head gently as he kissed him deeply. His other hand pressed against Japan's lower back, holding him in place. Their movements became almost fluid, perfect, like they were always meant to be doing this. He moaned against the other's warm mouth, nipping his lip a bit again as he pulled away slightly. He looked into Japan's eyes, whispering in a gruff voice that broke slightly as he got closer to the edge. "I love ye, Kiku~"

"Anh...unh! Ooh, I-I l-l-love you t-too!" Japan bounced a bit with every thrust, moaning unashamedly at every wonderful touch against his prostate. He wrapped his arms around the pirate as he thrusted faster, finding it hard to support himself. He felt England reaching down and stroking him, and couldn't hold back any longer as the pirate's movements sent him into absolute bliss. His eyes widened as he came onto the Englishman's stomach, crying out at the sensation that went through him. "Aah! Hai! Hai! Haah~! Asa-kun~!"

The pirate moaned as Japan tightened around him, feeling the other's warm cum and shivering as he quickly followed him, filling the smaller man with his own hot seed and moaning against his neck. "Nnngh~! Aye! Kiku~! Oh yes!" He finally stopped thrusting and relaxed, lying on top of Japan and sighing. He grinned and straightened up a bit as he caught his breath, making sure Japan was looking at him before licking the cum off his hand. "Delicious~" He chuckled, hugging Japan close and kissing him lovingly. "See, pet~ All this time ye've been resistin', ye coulda had this. And yer so good at it~" His voice trailed almost to a whisper, as if he wasn't really there and was only a voice in Japan's head. "Just think about that~"

Japan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red as he watched the pirate's display. His eyebrows furrowed, confused. Could have? Didn't they just do it? He did have it, then. He opened his mouth to speak but found his words were lost, the pirate gone, and the sounds of birds chirping from outside filled his ears as bright sunlight flooded his eyes.

* * *

**We listen to requests (and are kind of grateful for them, it's helpful for others to give us ideas)**

**Please review if you'd like to request anything ^^**

**However, to those who keep writing reviews about how we should update faster/more/regularly/make chapters shorter, Miirkaelisaar wrote a response I couldn't have put better:**

**"Excuse me, but we don't appreciate people rushing us. If people continue asking us to "hurry up" or insinuating that we take too long, we're going to make you wait longer. Our fanfic is a deep, well-written, thought-out art, it's not a crack fanfic we just toss onto a page. If you really do like the fic, please be respectful and show a little patience. It's very rude and you're stressing us out."**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**RuJa 4EVA's characters:**

**Japan**

**Editing**


	11. Kurageouji

**Noi non possediamo Hetalia. Wir wissen nicht eigene Hetalia.****我々は、所有していないヘタリア。****Nous ne possédons pas Hetalia. Мы не владеем Hetalia.****黑塔利****亚不****属于****. We do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Nani...?" Japan put his hand up towards the window of the hut's bedroom, shielding his eyes from the bright sun, and groaned as he sat up. It had all been a dream...? But such a vivid one and...so embarrassing. He had never had a wet dream with another man before. Not even another nation, they had always involved Hatsune Miku or some other anime girl he obsessed over. He shifted as he felt the stickiness between his thighs, blushing as he realized he'd just come in his pants while in the hut's large bed.

England stirred a bit as Japan sat up, having already been very slowly waking up but now became more alert at the movement beside him. He groaned and opened his eyes, rubbing them and turning over to look at Japan. He was still half-asleep and didn't notice the other's state at first, smiling sleepily at him. "Good morning..." He mumbled, yawning and closing his eyes again as the sunlight bothered them.

Japan startled at England's voice, trying to conceal his blush as he looked toward him. The dream still vivid in his mind, it was hard not to see his boyfriend as the pirate who had moments ago taken him in his sleep. He swallowed, trying not to give away just how uncomfortable he was in his pants, and stuttered out a reply. "O-O-Ohayo...g...gozaimasu..." He put a hand to his face, embarrassed, and looked away. He couldn't face England after doing something so humiliating with him in his dream.

England noticed Japan's nervous stuttering and looked over at him, seeing a glimpse of his red face before he turned away. He propped himself up a bit on one elbow, looking concerned. "Are you alright, Kiku?" He couldn't tell if the other was upset about something, or not feeling well. He looked a bit jumpy...maybe he'd had a bad dream? "I-I can make some tea if you'd like."

"I'm fine..." He crossed his arms and stayed looking away, nodding at the tea but still not meeting England's eyes. How could he ever see the Englishman without remembering that dream and getting all flustered about it? And if England ever found out...it would be much too shameful. He wanted to get dressed and remove the stickiness from his pants, but he simply couldn't while England remained in the room. He couldn't bear the thought of England seeing that revealing white stain in his panties, or even...he didn't think he could ever let England see him naked again.

"Alright..." England bit his lip, worried, and sat up. He got out of the bed, opening his mouth to ask if Japan was sure he was okay, but deciding against it. Perhaps he needed a moment alone. "I'll make some tea then. Perhaps you should take a bath or something, if you don't feel well." He added, sounding concerned, before going out to the kitchen to make some tea.

Japan nodded at England's suggestion, quickly jumping up and scrambling out of bed as soon as the door closed behind England. He stripped, throwing his sticky panties in the trash (he couldn't risk England seeing them when he did the laundry) and rushed into the shower, shuddering as he felt the stickiness between his thighs wash down his legs.

England listened to the pipes tapping from the shower running, imagining Japan in the steamy water as he remembered the incident in his own bathroom. He blushed at the memory, hoping this time Japan would remain unmolested. But the pirate seemed to be staying away...for now...

Japan stepped out of the showering, walking into the hut's bedroom and startling when he saw England right across from him in the room. But wait, no, that wasn't England...only a few minutes ago the other had worn his pajamas, where had he gotten such elegant clothes so soon? They looked just like...the ones from his dream. He felt his face heat up again as the pirate turned toward him, confused as to whether he had fallen asleep again or something.

A grin spread slowly over the pirate's face as he turned to face Japan, striding over to him in a casual manner. "There ye are, Kiku. I was waitin' fer ye~" He chuckled, his voice gruff as he brought up a hand to tilt Japan's chin up. He pressed a kiss to the other's lips, slipping his other hand around his waist to hold him there.

"You..." Japan gasped at the ease with which the pirate kissed him with. "You're the Asa-kun from my dream!" The England he'd known moments ago wasn't the same one before him, that much became clear to him. Or perhaps England had the same body, but a different personality? Did the Brit suffer from dissociative identity disorder? That would explain the weird happenings where he would suddenly molest Japan and then cry and beg for forgiveness the next. Why hadn't he just told him? Perhaps he was ashamed? "Ano, do you have a different name, or the same? Do you remember the past Asa-san? I know multiple personality sufferers can have memory loss..."

The pirate chuckled and shook his head. "Ye don't get it, luv. Arthur's in the kitchen makin' ye tea~ I'm what Arthur wishes he could still be." He grinned and kissed Japan again, nipping his lip. "As he gives in, I get stronger, and now he won't keep us apart, the big wuss." He chuckled again. "Ye can just call me Captain Kirkland~"

Japan blushed and pulled away, unused to so much affection. "Asa-kun...wants to be like this? But...I like him how he is now...he is nice and...kind and...charming..." His put a hand to his cheeks as he noticed how warm they had grown. "Ahh, I sound like a love-sick schoolgirl..."

The pirate chuckled. "Ye actually like that? He acts like such a pansy..." He snorted, amused. "I know how to treat ye. He don't even know how to tell ye he likes ye. And he can't even muster up the guts to sleep with ye. I'm impatient..." His expression grew a bit darker, still grinning lecherously as he pulled Japan closer, reaching down and groping him.

Japan gasped and stumbled back, pulling out of the pirate's embrace. "I-Iie..." He shook his head insistently. "I don't want to...I-I..." His words caught themselves in his throat as he saw the pirate in full form for the first time, and remembered his dream fully, realizing how much he'd really enjoyed it... He shook his head, certain the Captain was messing with his head.

The pirate leered at Japan, simply coming closer when the other pulled away. "C'mon, pet. Ye know how good it felt~ I can give ye that any time ye want and ye know it~" He spoke in a seductive tone, taking Japan by the wrist and pulling him close again. "Don't resist me, luv~"

"I said iie!" Japan pulled away again, regaining his courage. "I am not comfortable with that just yet..." He turned away and crossed his arms again, not liking how the pirate handled him. England treated him like a doll to be treated with gentle care which, although embarrassing, he preferred to the way this "Captain" treated him as a possession to do with as he pleased.

The pirate frowned as Japan pulled away again. He was tired of the games. His tone became almost threatening as he drew closer to Japan. "Well I'm tired of waitin'. Arthur said no too, but it didn't stop me~" He chuckled darkly, no humor in the sound as he backed Japan into a corner. "If he couldn't resist me, what hope do ye have~?" He grabbed Japan, pressing himself against the smaller man and pinning him to the wall.

Japan's eyes widened at the serious, scary tone the pirate suddenly took on. "What...What do you mean he said no?" He winced as his back painfully hit the wall, struggling against the Pirate's hands and kicking at him with his feet. "Did you hurt Asa-kun?"

England paced in the kitchen, wondering what was taking so long. He wondered if Japan was still upset, if maybe the other was avoiding him. Had he done something wrong? No. Perhaps it was something else. He started getting a bad feeling, wondering if he should check on Japan. He frowned and hesitated before going toward the bedroom, pausing in the hall and speaking up timidly. "Er...Kiku? Are you alright?"

"I'm sure it hurt, but he liked it anyway~ And so will you~" The pirate grinned wickedly, pausing as he heard England's voice outside. His smile faltered momentarily, but then came back. He knew he was too strong for his older, weaker self to stop him.

Japan narrowed his eyes at the pirate, having heard enough from the other, but paused and turned towards the door as he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Asa-kun..." Had the pirate really been able to do physical damage to the present version of himself? It seemed impossible that a phantom of the past could return to torment its own future self, but the iron grip the pirate held him in certainly felt real. It even hurt a bit...

England frowned, thinking he heard Japan speak up though his voice was quiet. Was he hurt? He hesitated, unsure if he should just walk in, but worried about the other. Finally he opened the door and stepped into the room. "Kiku, are you alr-" He stopped cold when he saw the pirate, restraining Japan against the wall and looking very solid. He gaped for a moment, looking horrified. "Wh-what are you doing? L-leave him alone!" He felt a sort of panic overtake him at the sight, knowing how strong his alter ego was and afraid he wasn't a match for him.

"Just try and stop me Arthur." The pirate leered at him. "Remember what happened the last time ye raised yer voice to me~?" He chuckled as England paled slightly, before turning and kissing Japan again forcefully, groping the helpless nation.

Japan protested against the kiss, struggling more when the pirate shamelessly molested him. He couldn't unpin his arms from the wall, and the pirate had expertly positioned himself in a way that kicking his legs had no effect. "Ngh...stop! Asa-kun, don't just stand there! Do something!" He looked to the British man desperately, not fully understanding the situation between the two but fully realizing what the pirate intended to do to him despite his objections.

England snapped out of it suddenly, feeling panicked but knowing he couldn't let Japan suffer the same fate he had before. He quickly crossed the room, forcing himself between Japan and the pirate and breaking the other's contact with him. His heart pounded but he ignored it, intent on shielding Japan.

"Get outta the way, Arthur." The pirate growled, grabbing England and trying to pull him away so he could get to Japan. "Yer no match fer me." He said in a threatening voice, sinking his fingers into England's arms and jerking him roughly.

"Ah!" England cried out in slight pain at being jerked, trying to keep his feet in place and not let himself be moved. He suddenly turned and put all his weight into the pirate, shoving him to the ground and inadvertently falling on top of him. "R-run Kiku!" He yelled frantically, desperately flailing as the pirate tried to get up, trying to keep him down and buy Japan time to flee.

Japan jumped away from the wall, panicking as he looked between the two Englands. He certainly didn't want to stay here and risk getting raped but he couldn't let England suffer the fate either. He took a fighting stance, calling on years of his ninja training but stopped at the thought that perhaps hurting the pirate would damage England as well. Perhaps something to deter him, not enough to do permanent damage... He searched the room desperately, eyes widening as he noticed the bug spray on the shelf of the hut. He acted quickly, grabbing it off the wall and shaking it. "Asa-kun, move!" He pushed England off of the pirate, getting him out of his line of fire, and sprayed the poisonous gas into the pirate's face and, most importantly, eyes.

England moved aside as Japan shouted, partly because of the warning and partly to avoid the pirate's hands as they grabbed at his throat. He moved just in time, watching as Japan sprayed the offending apparition in the face. He cringed slightly as the pirate suddenly howled in pain, covering his face with his hands and writhing for a moment, before suddenly vanishing. England sat back, panting from the scuffle, finally turning to Japan. "K-Kiku, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He stood up shakily and pulled the other into a hug.

"Wh-What was th-that?" Japan gasped out between breaths, his breathing shallow out of terror. "It looked like you but..." He shuddered, imagining the horror that would have occurred had England not intervened. He hugged back tightly, confused and terrified. "Is this a dream? A nightmare? He was in last night's dream so it must be..."

England frowned worriedly, holding Japan tightly. He shook his head and sighed. "No, it's real...He's...it's..." He seemed unsure how to say it even now that Japan had witnessed the pirate himself. "He's a part of me that I used to be...for a long time. I changed and I'm not like that anymore, but he still haunts me...I'm so sorry it's affected you Kiku, the last thing I want is for you to be in danger." He furrowed his brow, remembering how unmerciful the pirate had been the other night and imagining what may have happened if he hadn't stopped him this time. And if the pirate was now manifesting himself in Japan's dreams, things were getting out of hand. "Dream? He didn't hurt you in the dream, did he?" He felt worried, not wanting Japan to see him for the cruel, disgusting rapist he used to be.

Japan felt his face turn red as he looked down. "Eto, iie...he didn't...hurt me...exactly..." He shifted, ashamed, but felt he had to fess up as it wasn't fair to England to do things with him in his dream without his knowing. "We had...the sex..." He hid his face, abased by his dishonorable confession but shivered as he remembered the vivid pleasure he'd had in the dream. "I didn't...mind...not in the dream, at least...well, eto, I was tied up, so I couldn't..." He bit his lip, realizing how uncomfortable he made the situation. "I should stop talking, gomen."

England blushed as Japan explained the dream to him, becoming more and more flustered as he began to imagine it in his mind. "D-don't be sorry..." He shook his head. "It was only a dream...just...tell me from now on, if you see him anywhere. E-even in your head...he's dangerous, Kiku.." He frowned, wishing he could do more to protect the smaller nation from himself.

"But...he was not dangerous in the dream...just..." He hesitated, searching for the right word. "Forceful...he did not use violence like he did now..." He turned, trying to hide his small smile from England as he recalled how the pirate teased and tormented him, going hard but gentle at the same time, just how Japan liked it...He blushed as he thought of the intense look of possession in those emerald eyes as he took him, and shivered again as he knew he secretly enjoyed being owned for those brief minutes.

England raised a brow slightly as Japan turned away, noticing the other's blush. He wondered what had happened in the dream, squirming slightly as the image got to him. He cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit. "I...I am sorry though. I wish...I could control it better. I would hate for me to be the reason for anything bad happening to you...I...I want to protect you." He blushed. "And seeing myself hurting you is unbearable..." He frowned remembering the way the pirate kept controlling him and using him to molest Japan.

Japan nodded, also thinking of the violent pirate and feeling the same terror he had during the situation. "I...I did not like that." He agreed. "But...he did speak some truth..." He admitted, looking down at the floor. "He knew that...I respond better when someone is more persistent...I am very reserved, so it is hard for me to admit what I like..." He turned around to face England, trying to keep his eyes on the Brit's face and not turn away again. "I really would prefer it if you would be a bit more...forward..."

England blushed at Japan's words, feeling his heart beat a bit more insistently. "Y-you would?" He fidgeted a bit nervously, a bit turned on at the idea that Japan liked being told what to do. He felt a bit guilty thinking of dominating the other, unable to see him as anything but the innocent, shy nation he'd always known. "W-well I could try..." He blushed more, it was hard for him to think about being confident or persuasive in any way with Japan. He wasn't as used to being forceful with people. He was too easily flustered.

Japan smiled shyly and took England's hand in his own. "So, shall we take that walk on the beach you wanted after we have breakfast?" He recalled seeing a menu on the table but he didn't understand why England would rather order out than just have Japan cook. Maybe it was some sort of pride thing...though why an island had a delivery service for food made no sense to him.

England smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely." He straightened up, keeping Japan's hand in his and walking out to the living area. "We can order room service. It's faster, and there might be something on the menu you'd like." He suggested, picking up the menu and handing it to Japan.

As Japan looked through it, he was surprised to see such things as rice, miso soup, and umeboshi alongside the British dishes of sausages, bacon, and scones. He smiled and blushed at the thought that England had either made sure to choose a place with a menu to cater to both their preferences or had made arrangements beforehand for a change in the traditional menu. He wrote down the item names for England, giggling slightly as he struggled to pronounce them. "It's tu-koo-un. Takuan. And it's mee-soh not mihsoo."

"Oh, mee-soh..." England nodded, blushing faintly at his blunder. He smiled and went to the phone to order breakfast, pleased when it arrived fairly quickly at their door. He placed the food on the table and sat down with Japan. "Well this is nice, we don't have to do any work." He chuckled.

"Hai." Japan nodded as he look at the spread of food on the table. He rarely ever had time for a Japanese style breakfast, usually he had to treat himself to that only on weekends or non-work days. Western style breakfasts were a lot less time-consuming, but certainly didn't taste nearly as good and always contained an abundance of sugar. "Ano, is there any green tea here?"

England smiled and got up, moving to the kitchen area. "I'm sure there is, they had a few kinds of tea in here already, before we got here..." He finally located a box of green tea and held it up with a smile before getting the tea kettle. When he finished preparing the tea he carried it out on the table on a tray with some cups and cream and sugar, placing it in front of Japan and chuckling. "I like this tea set. It matches. You know I've only got one tea set left that all matches? I locked it in a box in my attic." He shook his head, remembering how many of his tea sets had wound up separated, either cups were lost, or a clumsy young Alfred or Matthew would knock over the pot and break it. He'd gone through many tea sets over the years and was very glad he never thought to use the nicest ones and the antiques except on very special occasions, on which they still wound up damaged sometimes.

Japan chuckled with England, though he couldn't honestly relate. Growing up, his brothers and sister knew not to go anywhere near China's porcelain unless they wanted a beating, and even now, living alone, Pochi behaved himself well enough not to disturb anything. Japan happily placed his miso soup, rice, pickles, and salmon in front of him, clasping his hands together and thanking the Gods for his meal. "Itadakimasu." He said softly before picking up his chopsticks and digging in.

England smiled softly as he watched Japan pray. How could such a simple pose be so cute? He shook his head, ignoring his distracting thoughts as he picked up a scone and bit into it. He took a look at Japan's breakfast and wondered who could eat fish and pickles in the morning. Of course, to each their own. He certainly wasn't one to judge others' tastes.

Japan on the other hand glanced at England's breakfast and wondered how one could eat sugary pastries and greasy sausage so early. All that sort of food would just give one a sugar rush and result in a crash later on. Maybe England's eating habits were the cause of all his stress. Though...that phantom...if England's words spoke true, than that certainly could make him constantly on edge. He frowned and reached across the table, placing a hand over England's and looking into his eyes with concern.

England paused, glancing up at the other and smiling. He noticed the smaller nation's expression and raised a brow slightly. "Is something the matter?" He turned his hand over slowly, so he could wrap his fingers around Japan's.

"Oh, I was just...ano..." Japan blushed and looked down, thinking of an excuse for his worried expression. Unable to come up with one, he quickly changed the subject, suddenly smiling at England. "Are you finished eating? Let's go walk on the beach." He stood up, tugging England with him out the door.

England, still confused, allowed Japan to pull him along. He stepped out into the light and blinked a bit at the way the morning sun sparkled on the water as a gentle breeze made only tiny choppy waves in the water.

Japan stopped in his tracks when he saw the sea, releasing England's hand and stepping forward to take in more of the sight. "Oh...sugoi..." His breath caught as he stared out at the sun just about finishing its peak over the horizon.

England strode up beside Japan and slipped his hand in the other's as he was distracted, smiling and giving his hand a squeeze. "I told you it was beautiful." He said quietly, looking at Japan and not the ocean, watching how the sun reflecting off the water caught his dark hair along the edges and made it seem to glow.

Japan nodded, his voice lost at the scene. Finally he found it and spoke up timidly. "It's...so pretty." He blushed and tore his eyes away from the scene to look at England briefly. "Not at all like a computer picture..." He noticed England staring at his lips and raised an eyebrow, confused. He licked his bottom lip but found no food particles remained, leading him to search England's eyes in more confusion.

"Yes, it is..." England replied softly. He smiled a bit at Japan, watching the other's confused expression and chuckling to himself, but as the nation continued staring he found himself suddenly drawn to him. He closed the space between them and pressed a firm but gentle kiss to Japan's lips, wrapping his arms about the other's waist and pulling him close. A gentle breeze swirled around them for one dramatic moment, almost as if on cue, cooled by the ocean water and causing him to shiver slightly.

Japan didn't even think of embarrassment, comfortable knowing that no one could possibly see them on a deserted beach in the middle of nowhere. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around England's neck and losing himself in the moment. He couldn't help but to think of how romantic this was, just like a scene out of one of his sim dates. He smiled against the blonde's lips as he was met with the taste of tea, tightening his arms and bringing England closer.

England closed his eyes as he gently deepened the kiss, his embrace almost protective around Japan. He felt their hearts beating in unison and his face heated up slightly at the thought. He felt a fluttering in his stomach just touching Japan. It had to be love, how could it be anything else?

Japan lost track of the time they just stood there and breathed each other in, kissing gently yet passionately. He finally pulled back as his legs started to shake, weak from standing in place for so long. He blushed as he realized the sun had fully risen over the ocean, a clear sign of how long they'd been in each other's arms. "Ai...Aishiteru." He mumbled softly, blushing and looking down at the sand.

England pulled away slightly as Japan moved, blushing faintly as his confidence faltered just slightly. He gave Japan a sheepish smile, which grew when the other spoke. "I love you too, Kiku..." He replied softly, taking Japan's hands in his own and trying to look into his eyes as the other cast his gaze downward. "I really do...and have for so long. You're wonderful..."

Japan flushed more, turning his face away as the sun highlighted the redness in his cheeks. "Westerners are so embarrassing..." He held tightly to England's hands, finally turning his face back to stare into the bright green eyes. He kept glancing down and back up, too embarrassed to look into his face for too long. "Did you want to walk down the beach and collect seashells or something? I saw some crabs around too, that should be...interesting to see..."

"I'd love to." England chuckled softly and nodded, turning slightly and holding just one of Japan's hands as he tugged him along, strolling slowly along the beach with him though he himself didn't even look for any shells. He felt so happy here, in the middle of nowhere, just holding hands with Japan. He would give up everything to just be a normal human and live here forever with the other man, no stupid nation troubles or meetings, or miles of land separating them...

"Perhaps if we are lucky, we will see a squid." Japan nodded matter-of-factly, as if England too would be overjoyed at the sight of tentacles.

England raised a brow slightly, recalling Japan's infatuation with the kraken before and blushing faintly. He followed Japan, smiling as he ran around like a kid. The oriental nation picked up various shells that interested him, handing them to England to store in his pocket which the blonde took, knowing later he'd have to wash all the sand out of his clothes. Japan jumped as he went to pick up one of the shells and it suddenly scurried away under a rock. "Th...That shell is...al-alive!"

England chuckled seeing Japan's surprise as he went over and lifted the rock, snapping the shell up and showing it to Japan. "It's just a hermit crab, pet. See?" He held the shell upside-down, showing that the shell appeared only a shell, but the opening was blocked. He held very still and waited, and slowly the claw blocking the opening moved, the crab inside seeming to unfold outward as it emerged, its eyes looking around cautiously. "Every time they get bigger they find a new shell and ditch this one. And they crawl inside the bigger shell. This isn't even his shell, you know, he found it like we did." He smiled and put the crab on the sand, the movement causing it to duck into the shell again for several minutes.

"Sugoi..." Japan watched as the crab scuttled off under the rock again. "I guess I should have expected such a thing..." He turned, noticing some jellyfish had washed up onto the shore, and picked one up to hold, noting its lack of stingers evident by its clear body. He pointed to another for England, watching as the blonde picked it up and was promptly stung. "Oh, gomen, I didn't know that one could still sting!" He gently placed his own back in the ocean, running over to the Brit and gently opening up his hand. "It doesn't look too bad, it's just a little red...does it hurt?"

England hissed and winced slightly, shrugging as Japan inspected it. "It's alright, I can find something to put on it at the room..." He nodded, playing it cool even though really it felt like he was holding a red hot coal in his hand that he couldn't drop. Despite that he smiled, pretending it was nothing. "Just be careful what you pick up now, some of these things are more alive than they look."

Japan gently pressed his lips to the wound, flushing when he realized England was staring. He quickly pulled back, trying to explain himself. "I thought it might help...that is what Doitsu-san always did when Italia-kun got hurt..." He blushed more, taking England's other hand and pulling him back towards the hut. "Come on, we...we can treat it right now..."

* * *

Japan led England back quickly, searching the house for some ointment and coming up with some healing cream. "This might help..." He rubbed it softly onto England's hand, staring down at his work to hide his red cheeks.

England waited until Japan had spent enough time on his hand before chuckling and reaching out to tilt his chin up, looking down into his eyes. "I think it's all better now pet..." He smiled, noticing the other's blush. "Thank you...you're so good to me." He added, slowly taking Japan's hands and pulling him into his lap on a whim. He blushed but kept his smile, trying to be confident as he leaned in and kissed Japan.

Japan's eyes widened, blushing and timidly kissing back. He wrapped his arms around his neck, trembling with nervousness and debating internally with himself before finally opening his mouth and welcoming in England's tongue. He gasped as it rubbed against his own, gripping the back of England's shirt as the feeling sent pleasure up his spine. "N-Nnh..." England's leg sat between his groin and he squirmed, rubbing against it and moaning softly into the kiss. "Hnn...mm..."

England blushed a bit deeper as Japan moaned quietly, deepening the kiss and pulling the other flush against him. He closed his eyes and entwined the fingers of one hand in Japan's hair as he kissed him, his other hand sliding down his back and over his hips and suddenly grabbing his butt. He tried to make the move smooth and confident, showing Japan he could indeed be seductive if he really wanted to. But his face burned and his heart hammered in his chest at even the thought of being so intimate with Japan.

Japan squeaked into the kiss but allowed England's hand to remain, knowing he'd been the one to tell the other to take more initiative. He tensed up slightly, embarrassed, but willed himself to keep going. He tried to think of something for him to do to please his boyfriend, but found it hard to form ideas when all he could think of was the wonderful feelings England's tongue gave him. He found himself getting harder and ground down against England's leg again, shivering and tightening his hands again. "Mmgh...mnhh..." He pushed forward, seeking to get more of England's tongue, and ended up pushing England against back the couch and straddling him as they made out.

England smiled a bit into the kiss as Japan pressed closer, encouraged that he wasn't pulling away. He noticed how close they were and blushed more as his pants started to feel a bit tighter. He slowly slid his hand further down along Japan's thigh before moving it up again, this time cupping the smaller nation's member through his pants and gently squeezing him.

Japan's eyes widened as things suddenly took a much more sexual turn, but for once he didn't pull away, remembering the dream and how much he'd enjoyed the experience. He gasped and cried out softly as England squeezed him. Embarrassed by his sound, he quickly buried his head in England's neck. He blushed and timidly grinded against England's palm, flushing and moaning again. "H-Hah...hnn..." He finally looked up into England's eyes, searching them briefly before suddenly kissing him again, more passionately than before.

England felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach as Japan became a bit more vocal and slowly undid the other's pants. He reached in and took hold of his member, stroking him slowly and whispering in his ear. "I promise I'll be gentle with you love..." He blushed and nipped Japan's ear playfully, hoping it would comfort him.

"H-Hhnn...haah..." Japan shivered and gripped England's arms, trembling as the pleasure coursed through him. "Nnh..." He blushed and craned his neck to the side as England's teeth grazed his ear, shivering again in sensitivity. He barely noticed England's own blush, too concerned with how embarrassing the sounds coming out of his mouth were and how ridiculous and perverted he must look, moaning and writhing in England's arms like this. He bit his lip, trying to muffle his voice. "G-Gomen...aah...I-I can't...c-control myself..." He blushed more, ashamed.

"Neither can I..." England whispered softly, slowly pulling Japan's pants down and off. He removed his own pants nervously and then pulled him close, blushing as their members touched. He kissed him and looked into the other's soft eyes, hesitantly putting three fingers to his lips. He felt like such a pervert despite the fact that Japan didn't struggle this time.

Japan swallowed and gently took the fingers in, slowly sucking and running his tongue over the digits. He released them from his mouth, spreading his legs a bit more to allow England easier access. He stared down at England's erect member, amazed that he'd made it that way. His hand reached down, running his fingers through England's body hair and then pulling back with a blush as he realized he'd made his own erection harder, his pressing into England's insistently.

England's blush deepened as he pulled his fingers away, a thin string of saliva making the simple action all the more sexy. He hesitantly reached down and slipped a finger into Japan's entrance, surprised how tight he was. He shivered at the feeling of Japan's fingers on him and leaned closer, kissing his neck softly. He slowly added a second finger, scissoring them inside Japan carefully and watching his face. "Just tell me if it hurts or anything, love..."

"H-Hngh...nnh..." Japan moaned softly at the familiar feeling, recalling his dream in sudden vividness. It felt so much better in real life than the ghost of pleasure he'd had in his fantasy. He dug his nails into England's back, shutting his eyes and breathing him in, gasping every so often as England's fingers rubbed around inside of him. He ground his member against England, gasping louder as it sent tingles of pleasure throughout his body. "Ahn...hai...Captain-sama..." The name slipped out, Japan's mental picture of the pirate's grin and lustful stare turning him on.

England blushed, knowing that Japan was remembering the dream. He grazed his teeth over Japan's soft skin gently, adding the third finger and thrusting them steadily into Japan, searching for his prostate unsurely.

Japan writhed, feeling England's fingers just barely brushing his prostate and trying to guide his fingers toward it. He groaned in frustration, knowing England hadn't done this in awhile and would probably take forever to find his pleasure spot. An idea occurred to him that, although highly dangerous, would give him the pleasure he desperately sought. Rationality completely thrown out the door, he moaned louder and begged more of the pirate's name, hoping to call him out of hiding. "Hai, ooh, Captain-sama~ M-More, hai, oh Captain..."

England's eyes widened slightly, shivering at Japan's moans. He blushed a bit deeper as the smaller nation started begging, but suddenly panicked as he felt the pirate taking over. He looked frightened for a moment before suddenly being forced from his body, watching helplessly as the pirate took control.

* * *

**We listen to requests (and are kind of grateful for them, it's helpful for others to give us ideas)**

**Please review if you'd like to request anything ^^**

**Miirkaelisaar's characters:**

**Pirate!England**

**England**

**RuJa 4EVA's characters:**

**Japan**

**Editing**


End file.
